Stars and Stones
by Ella Rosier
Summary: Bellatrix Black is sixteen when she meets Lord Voldemort. Follow her life as she becomes his most loyal, and falls in love with the one man who cannot love her back.
1. Chapter 1 Arrangments

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Everything is J.K. Rowling's, unfortunately.**_

Witch-Wife

_She is neither pink nor pale,_

_And she never will be all mine;_

_She learned her hands in a fairy-tale,_

_And her mouth on a valentine._

_She has more hair than she needs;_

_In the sun 'tis a woe to me!_

_And her voice is a string of coloured beads,_

_Or steps leading into the sea._

_She loves me all that she can,_

_And her ways to my ways resign;_

_But she was not made for any man,_

_And she never will be all mine_

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_

_**Stars and Stones**_

**Chapter 1. Arrangements**

Cygnus Black was no longer a young man. His hair, once raven coloured and thick, was now dark grey and thinning. His high forehead was lined and he had allowed the hair on his face to grow out in wispy grey curls. His health was ailing, his cough becoming stronger and more persistent, not responding at all to the potions his wife procured for him. Nevertheless, his wit remained whole and intact, as did his fortune.

Cygnus surveyed the man who sat opposite him. The man was of the same age as his own wife, somewhat younger than himself. He was a tall man, with dark hair and pale skin. His face possessed a strange look, there was something not quite right about it. He was dressed simply, in a black travelling cloak and black robes. Even to one as accomplished as Cygnus Black, this man commanded authority, and what might be called fear.

"You know me then, Mr Black?" The man asked as Cygnus offered him a drink, which he accepted graciously.

"You were a friend of Druella's at Hogwarts, were you not? We met on several occasions, I believe?" Cygnus replied, frowning slightly.

"We did, but that was many years ago now. Perhaps you have heard of my more recent... accomplishments?"

The older man smiled slightly and inclined his head, raising his glass towards the man "I wonder who of our kind has not, they are calling you the next Grindelwald."

"A man to whom you were the right hand in England, so I have heard."

The old man chuckled to himself, "My days of glory are long over sir. If you have come here to ask me to take up arms once more I am afraid I may have to disappoint you."

The younger man frowned slightly, "Pity, perhaps I have been mislead by the talk of your greatness." He hissed.

"You must understand sir, I am not long for this world. You have my full support in your efforts, I can perhaps even back you financially. But to ask a dying man to fight a war is to much, even for a dying man such as myself."

"That is fair," Said the man after a pause. "Disappointing, but fair."

"Had I any sons, my Lord, I would pass the torch to them, but alas, Slytherin has not blessed me so."

"No sons to carry on the family name?" The younger man asked, his tone more amused than disappointed now.

"Three daughters, but no sons." The man sighed. "The eldest is sixteen, and what a waste that she should be a girl, she has talent. At least I was not cursed with squibs." He was looking away from the younger man now, as though almost talking to himself.

"Perhaps your daughters will fight this war for you."

"Perhaps…" Cygnus mused.

"I should be curious to meet this eldest daughter of yours." The man said quietly. "If she is as talented as you say."

Cygnus frowned and refilled his drink, surveying the man sitting across from him. "She is a girl, my lord. Surely the place of a women is at home, their responsibility to produce and raise children, you must agree with this?"

"Naturally," The other man replied, "I meant no offence."

"No, no, none taken." Cygnus said hastily.

"I suppose then I have no more business here. I was hoping for a different outcome to this meeting. I had hoped that the Black's could be of more use to me." He stood and turned as if to leave, but Cygnus called out for him to stop. The man smiled to himself before turning back to face the other.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed as she gazed out the window at the violent winter storm that had not given up for three days now. The house remained warm, but looking outside sent shivers crawling down her skin.

"Mistress is ready now." The elf who had been perfecting Bellatrix' hair squeaked, and bowed low as the girl turned to gaze in the mirror.

"That will do." Bellatrix waved a hand and the elf disappeared with a pop. She examined her reflection with a halfhearted interest. Her black hair was curled and pushed away from her pale face. Her red dress was so tight around her chest that she could scarcely breath. She frowned, and tried to adjust the dress so that it was more comfortable. It was times like this that she wished she could have been born a boy.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bellatrix called, turning away from her frustrated reflection in the mirror.

The door was pushed open and a women wearing a royal blue dress entered the room. She smiled at Bellatrix and moved across the room to kiss her on both cheeks. "You look lovely." She said, taking Bellatrix's bare hands in her own gloved ones.

"Thank you mother." Bellatrix replied, rising from the vanity where she had been sitting, her mother reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

"You must come downstairs Bella," Her mother said, her low voice dragging with her slight French accent, "Everyone is here already, and I want to show you off. It is not everyday that we have a ball." She kissed the forehead of her eldest daughter again and turned to leave.

Bellatrix lingered behind her mother. The Black Ball was a New Years Eve tradition that had been established long before Bellatrix was born. Every year since then she had been forced to endure tittering from every elderly pureblood witch in the country about how much she had grown and what a lovely young lady she was becoming. In the last several years she had taken to disappearing early and finding a more enjoyable way to ring in the new year. However, her mother would not let her out of putting in an appearance. She smoothed her red dress and slipped her wand into the skirt. Slowly she crept from her chambers and moved through the corridor outside towards the ballroom.

* * *

No one in the ballroom noticed the young girl leave the party through a side door. No one realized her absence or wondered where she had gone. She knew that she would not be missed and she was rather grateful for the chance to escape. She slipped through the door, followed a long corridor and found her way to the back staircase that wound up to the very top of the manor. At the top of this staircase was a small circular chamber, barely five steps across in size, where she found sanctuary.

Once inside the room she let out a horrible sob and fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. She lay on the floor of this chamber for what felt like hours, weeping into her hands. When her tears finally subsided she wiped her face and took a deep, shuddering breath.

Andromeda Black had tried all her life to accept what had seemed until now inevitable. As inevitable as death, yet much, much worse. As a child it had been easy to forget that one day she would be seventeen and she would marry that horrible man. Now seventeen was in two years, and she could no longer ignore her fate. She took another uneasy breath and once more tears escaped from her eyes.

She had felt sick at the sight of him. She had wanted to run away as his eyes lingered to long on her body that was no longer that of a child's. However she had stood quite still, unable to move, as he kissed her mother's hand, lavishing praises on her in French. When he kissed her own hand, Andromeda had looked away and kept her mouth closed, worried that if she did not she might scream.

She had never thought about what might happen if she said no. She had never argued that perhaps she should be more than just a spectator in the events of her own life. Her sisters had never seemed bothered by the idea of marrying men they did not love. Bellatrix would marry in a year, and yet she had never heard her older sister complain. Her younger sister seemed to almost worship the man to whom she was betrothed, Narcissa would excite at any mention of the charming Mister Malfoy.

As she sat alone in the circular room, Andromeda Black came to the realization that she could not, and would not marry Rabastan Lestrange. No matter how rich he was, what connections he possessed, or how pure his blood line was, she would not marry him. No matter if her sister was to marry his brother, no matter how much her parents disapproved. "I will be disowned." She whispered to the walls. The walls of the cold stone building did not reply. Andromeda felt more alone than she ever had in all her fifteen years.

Rodolphus Lestrange stood in a corner of the grand ballroom, holding a goblet of dark red liquid and observing the crowd. He had not intended to come, but his curiosity had implored him otherwise. He hadn't seen the girl to whom he was betrothed for almost six years. She would be grown up now, no longer an ill tempered child. He had returned from France six months previously, and had been meaning to find an opportunity to visit the Black family. The last six months however, had been to eventful too make time for such petty matters.

"Lestrange!" A man with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail had addressed him. "My dear friend." The blond man offered a hand to Rodolphus, which he shook.

"Malfoy, a pleasure as always." Rodolphus replied quietly, looking as though he was not pleased to see Malfoy.

The man named Malfoy looked around discreetly, as though worried of being overheard. After a moment he leaned closer to Rodolphus to speak to him. "He is here," Malfoy whispered through clenched teeth.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, "He is here?" He looked past Malfoy and scanned the crowd.

"Not at the ball! He is here trying to recruit old Cygnus Black." Malfoy replied.

Rodolphus frowned, but their conversation was disrupted by a murmur from the crowd. Rodolphus turned and saw that a girl was descending the large golden staircase. She was wearing a blood red gown and looked as if she were not enjoying herself at all. Malfoy turned to Rodolphus, "You're a lucky man. I just hope the younger ones turn out half that tempting" The blond man chuckled.

* * *

Bellatrix was relieved when she finally reached the bottom of the staircase and everyone slowly looked away. Her mother caught her eye and smiled proudly at her daughter.

The ballroom had been decorated to portray a winter night, and shooting stars were dancing up at the ceiling. The floor had been charmed to look like ice, but remained as solid as usual. Snow appeared to be falling from the roof but it disappeared several feet above the heads of the guests.

"Bellatrix Black." The voice called through the crowd. Bella spun around and forced herself not to roll her eyes when she discovered who the voice belonged to.

"Lucius Malfoy." She sneered.

He bowed and kissed her hand, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You look stunning, as always, Bella." He complimented.

"Thank you Lucius." Bellatrix said, attempting to retrieve her hand from his grasp.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily!" Lucius teased, not releasing her hand.

"Lucius, if you do not let go, I swear.." Bellatrix threatened.

Lucius let go and straightened up. When he spoke again his tone had changed, "Dance with me, Bella." He pleaded, and the pathetic look of longing on his face was enough to make her laugh, which she would have done, had they not been interrupted.

"Miss Black." She turned around and saw a tall handsome man. He had long auburn hair that hung in waves around his face. "You probably don't remember me," The man said, "My name is Rodolphus Lestrange."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise, she had indeed not recognized Rodolphus. She had not seen him for years, she could not even remember the last time she had met him. She had never before noticed how handsome and well built a man he was. She stared at him for a minute, realizing that this man was soon to be her husband. After a moment she gathered herself and smiled sweetly at him, "Of course I remember you sir, how could I not?"

Rodolphus smiled back at her, "Would you do me the honour of a dance, Miss Black?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

* * *

Druella had been avoiding her sister in law all night. Yet Walburga Black finally cornered her by the ice bar. Walburga's grey eyes appraised Druella's appearance before she smiled coldly.

"My dear sister." Walburga simpered, her ashy hair had been pulled back in a harsh bun and she wore simple black dress robes. "What a lovely party, as usual." She did not sound impressed but Druella forced herself to smile back at her.

"I am delighted that you could come." She answered, "You are well?"

"Oh very well indeed." Walburga simpered, "Your daughters look lovely."

"Thank you. How are the boys?" Druella asked, knowing that Walburga prided herself on producing male heirs to the family name, something that Druella had failed to do.

"They are in perfect health." Walburga smiled proudly. "You will come see them before the holidays are out, won't you?" She asked, "And bring dear Narcissa and Bellatrix of course."

Druella forced herself to continue smiling, ignoring Walburga's obvious oversight of Andromeda, her middle daughter. Their relatives had been cold towards Andromeda since she had been sorted into Griffindor. "Of course. Please enjoy yourself tonight." She nodded her head to her husband's sister and turned away quickly. Spotting a man with long blond hair across the room, she made her way through the crowd.

"Ella!" The man exclaimed upon seeing her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Abe, I'm so happy you're here." She smiled at her old friend, "You're one of my few guests that I can stand to talk to." She added more quietly.

Abraxas Malfoy laughed and offered her a drink.

"Is Lucius here?" She asked. Abraxas nodded and pointed out his son across the room. Lucius was a younger version of his father, with the same blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Your daughters are stunning." Abraxus said.

"So I've been told. Perhaps they are stunning, but my relations still believe that I am a failure for not producing a son." Druella replied sourly, taking a long drink from her goblet.

Abraxas chuckled, "Walburga and Orion have sons to carry on the Black family name. You have three beautiful daughters to make respectable marriages."

Druella raised her glass to him, smiling, "To the day when our families will be one." She toasted. He nodded and took a sip from his goblet.

They were silent for a moment before Abraxas spoke again, "I wonder if you have heard of the meeting that is currently happening between your husband and another of our... old friends?" Abraxas whispered, leaning closer to Druella, as though he did not want anyone else to hear them. Druella's smile faded and she almost dropped her wine glass.

"You can't mean.."

The blonde man nodded

"He-he is in my house, yet has not asked to see me?" She stammered

"The dark lord is a busy man, Ella, he has important business with your husband."

"Of course he does." Druella whispered, her face had fallen into a scowl that made her look older than she was. "I'll talk to you later Abraxas." She turned and disappeared through a door in the wall

* * *

Lucius watched Bellatrix walk away with Rodolphus Lestrange and a wave of hatred shot through him like a curse. Although Lestrange was a well learned, and most likely highly experienced man, Lucius knew he did not stand a chance against the temptation that was Bellatrix Black.

What did it matter anyway, he frowned, turning and walking across to the bar to get himself a drink, Bella and Rodolphus were getting married. There was no way that he could ever have her all to himself again.

But he had had her, and he had loved her. Since she was fifteen he had found himself caught in her web. It was wrong, and he knew it. He was promised to her younger sister, but when the elder was so tantalizing, so perfect, how could he resist? He had fallen in love with her, and as in many tragic stories, she had not the slightest intention of loving him back.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliances

**Chapter 2**

**Alliances**

"He is absolutely gorgeous." Narcissa gushed, clutching her cousin by the hand and gazing obviously across the room at the blonde man who was now standing by the wine bar.

"Why don't you stop talking about him and go talk to him?" Her cousin Miranda asked in exasperation. She was tired of listening to Narcissa speaking so zealously of Lucius Malfoy that one would be led to believe he were a holy deity or Merlin himself reincarnated.

Narcissa blushed, "I couldn't do that Mira, that would be most improper." She withdrew her hand and folded her arms across her chest, "I will simply wait for him to come to me."

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer." Miranda said quietly, for Malfoy had turned from the bar and was headed towards where the girls stood, carrying two drinks.

"Miss Black, Miss Parkinson." Lucius bowed, and offered the goblets to them. "My dear ladies you are the epitome of beauty." Narcissa's face flushed and she accepted the drink from him.

"I think I've just seen our Uncle Rosier." Miranda said, her eyes scanning over the crowded room. "If you will excuse me, cousin, Mr. Malfoy." She bowed her head and Narcissa saw her grin slightly as she turned and disappeared into the host. There was of course, no sign of their uncle anywhere. Lucius smiled and turned his entire attention towards Narcissa.

"Your dress is exquisite, Narcissa." He said quietly, moving closer and letting his eyes wander the curves hidden by the golden material. She was no longer a child, but in her beauty there was a severity that was so unlike the wildness of her elder sister's. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Oh, well Mama had it ordered for me from France." Narcissa stuttered, caught up in the gaze of his grey eyes.

"Ah, but of course, nothing but the finest dresses will do for the charming Miss Black's." Narcissa did not recognize the hint of sarcasm in his voice. He added however, more sincerely "It does become you very well."

"You are much to kind." Narcissa breathed, unable to take her eyes off of his face. At fourteen she had come to the age of being appreciative of good looking men, and even more appreciative for the attention they gave her in return. She thanked Slytherin that her parents had promised her to someone as perfect as Lucius, and she believed herself to be very much in love.

"Come, will you dance with me?" He asked, offering him her arm. She looked at him and then slipped her hand into his arm.

"Of course." She smiled, barely able to contain her excitement as he led her across the ballroom to the dance floor.

* * *

"My dear sir, perhaps you would still like to meet my daughter." Cygnus asked, getting to his feet and straightening the dark green robes that he wore.

"If you wish it, I would be quite obliged." Voldemort replied, turning from where he had stood, about to leave, and reoccupying his seat in front of Cygnus' large desk. He folded his long figures in his lap and waited expectantly.

"I wish it very much." Cygnus said and snapped his fingers. A nervous old house elf appeared with a pop, bowing low in front of it's master.

"Go and fetch my daughter for me." Cygnus said to the elf, "The eldest Miss Black." The elf disappeared and Cygnus ran a hand through his grey hair, glancing over at the place where Voldemort sat.

The men remained silent for several minutes, Cygnus uneasy and Voldemort calm. The older man had finished his second goblet of wine and had poured himself another before their was a knock at the door to the study.

"Come in." Cygnus called and the heavy door was pushed open. Cygnus had expected to see the dark haired figure of Bellatrix enter the room, but instead the women in the doorway had blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. Voldemort got to his feet when he saw her and bowed.

"Mrs. Black." He said, and Druella returned the gesture, looking up afterwards to gaze into his face that was almost exactly how she remembered it. He still had dark hair that hung almost to his shoulders, defined cheekbones and emitted a magic so strong that it was tangible in the air around him.

"Ah, my dear!" Cygnus exclaimed, coming forward to take his wife's hand. "But of course, you know each other." He smiled, looking from Voldemort to his wife. "No need for introductions."

"No, no need at all." Voldemort hissed, returning Druella's stare.

"I did not mean to interrupt." Druella said, although her tone was not apologetic.

"Oh your not interrupting." Cygnus replied, still smiling, "We were simply waiting for Clunky to fetch Bellatrix."

Druella turned to look at her husband in surprise, "Bellatrix?" She asked, frowning.

"I have heard that your daughter possesses great magical skills. I am curious to see for myself, Mrs. Black, she may be a benefit to my cause." Voldemort answered for Cygnus. "As long as you have no objections."

Druella looked back into Voldemort's dark eyes. All of the feelings she had buried deep in her heart for so long rising quickly, so that it was almost physically painful to continue to look at him.

"I cannot object, my lord." She whispered, yet her expression showed that she could not be more displeased by the matter. She had always been so easy for him to read, he knew every hint of emotion that her face was capable of, had spent years studying it. After all this time the same details and movements were there, although there were added wrinkles and laugh lines to sharpen the effects.

"Please excuse me, I would not want to intrude any longer on your meetings." Druella said, turning her eyes from Voldemort before she collapsed under the fever of his gaze. She bowed her head, "My Lord, it is always the greatest pleasure." Her words were quiet and she struggled to keep them even before turning and disappearing once more through the thick doors. Cygnus' eyes followed her with a slightly confused look in them, but then he turned away, wondering how long it would take his daughter to grace them with her presence. The dark lord was not a man to be kept waiting.

* * *

Rodolphus was a gentleman in every possible way. He complimented Bellatrix on her appearance and her dancing. He spun her round the ballroom and danced, himself, with a practised ease.

"When did you return from France?" Bellatrix asked him as they moved among the other couples. A string quartet provided the music, yet without any human hands to guide the tune, The instruments played themselves from the corner of the hall.

"I admit it was some time ago, I would have called on you sooner." He replied in his husky French accent, "Especially if I had known the beauties that awaited me here."

Bellatrix laughed, "I'm sure you have a valid excuse as to not coming sooner, perhaps an excuse that involves a certain organization I hear you have recently affiliated yourself with."

Rodolphus raised his eyebrows and pulled her a little closer, "You are as knowledgeable and intelligent as the rumours say, I should hope the rest of the stories I have heard of you are just as accurate."

Bellatrix smiled coyly. "And pray tell, what stories are these?"

Rodolphus leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Simply stories of your wit, your power, your irresistible beauty and your talent in other areas."

Bellatrix smirked, "Do you believe this gossip to portray me accurately?" She asked.

"My dear Miss Black, I do hope so."

Their conversation was interrupted by a little voice that seemed to come from their feet. Both partners looked down to see that it was a house elf who addressed them. He was very old and wore what appeared to be ugly orange curtains draped over his frail body like a toga.

"Mistress." The elf squeaked, "Your father wishes to see you in his study, immediately."

"Why?" Bellatrix wanted.

"I is not knowing, he asked for Mistress Bella and there was another man with him. Clunky is not asking why Mistress."

"Very well." Bellatrix said, and the house elf bowed and disappeared once again. Bellatrix turned back to her partner. "I'm sorry, perhaps we can continue our conversation later. Somewhere with fewer interruptions." She smiled at him.

"I would be delighted." Rodolphus replied smoothly, boldly stepping forward to kiss her on the cheek. Bellatrix did not blush at his very public show of affection, she simply raised an eyebrow and turned from him to make her way to her father's study.

* * *

Rabastan stood in the company of several other young witches and wizards. They were drinking wine and conversing on the issue of muggle-borns being allowed to attend Hogwarts.

"Surely, Monsieur Lestrange, you must have strong feelings on this issue." The young witch standing next to him prompted, and he turned to her to reply. She was of an age to still be attending Hogwarts. He recognized her vaguely from his own days at school to be Chealsey Parkinson, a younger Slytherin.

"Of course I disagree that anyone without the purest wizarding blood should be permitted any sort of magical education." Rabastan replied smoothly.

"As do I." Said another boy, he had a narrow face and his dark eyes were locked on Chealsey, she seemed not to notice his gaze and continued to command the conversation.

"So we are all in agreement." Chealsey said, smiling around the crowd, "Now, whatever is to be done about it?" She paused for dramatic affect, "Ah, I do hear there is a remarkable man who is fighting for this cause as we speak." She smiled and winked at Rabastan, "I hear he is gathering himself an army of followers." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. The boy with the narrow face glared.

"Well, I think it is the duty of any pure blood man who wishes our race to remain unsoiled by the blood of common muggles, to fight for the cause." A handsome boy with brown curling hair said, waving his goblet in front of him as he spoke, so that some of his wine spilled over the edge. "Indeed, I myself plan on doing so once I have finished my education at Hogwarts." His words were slurred and he swayed drunkenly as he spoke.

"I quite agree Rosier, quite agree." Said a boy with curly blonde hair who very much resembled Chealsey. "Just as my sister said, we must keep wizard blood from mixing with that of muggles. What a disgusting thought, can you even fathom it, mating with a muggle?"

There were several shocked replies from the group and Chealsey wrinkled her nose at the thought before continuing. "What do you think Mara? Do you agree with my brother and cousin? Should we send our boys off to do battle for this so called, Dark Lord?"

"I would be proud to have a husband who was fighting for the cause." The girl said, she had a hard face and short black hair, and was eyeing Chealsey's brother eagerly, but he seemed not to notice.

"What about our ladies though? Should they not also fight for the cause?" Said the boy named Rosier.

"Oh come now Evan, if we are off fighting wars, who will raise the next generation of pureblood children?" The girl with the hard face replied, she directed this question not towards Evan Rosier, but at Chealsey's brother who turned and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Very true, I would not like to imagine either of my sister's joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. Not if they choose husbands who can fight for them. It is not right for women to fight wars." He looked across at Chealsey, who frowned at him.

"I suppose, William, that you'd have me and Miranda have our husbands chosen for us like our cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa?" She shot back at him, then put her hand to her mouth as though shocked by her own words. Turning to face Rabastan she said, "I'm sorry Lestrange, I meant no offence."

Rabastan inclined his head, "No, none taken, if you will excuse me." He nodded to the company and turned and strode across the ballroom.

"You stupid girl." Chealsey's brother scolded, once Rabastan was out of earshot, "How can you say such thoughtless things."

The boy who had been gazing longingly at Chealsey now jumped to her defense, "Come now Parkinson, it is a little old-fashioned for parents to choose the partners of their children. I would simply raise my children to understand the importance of marrying another pure-blood." He looked back at Chealsey for approval and she smiled at him.

"You see, Nott understands the point I was trying to make." She said, "Anyways brother, I'm sure Lestrange will get over any offence I have caused him."

William Parkinson frowned and stared into the crowd in which Rabastan had disappeared, "For the sake of my attaining any alignment with the Dark Lord, I sincerely hope so sister. You will be better to hold your tongue next time."

* * *

Rodolphus watched Bellatrix disappear quickly through the crowd, her dark hair floating behind her. He had never seen a creature more beautiful in his life. He stood, pondering his good fortune, quite unaware of everyone else around him until he was interrupted by a rough voice.

"Rod." The voice said, and Rodolphus turned to face his younger brother. They were not alike in looks, although some similarities could be found in their faces. Rodolphus was broadly built Rabastan was thinner. The latter was also nearly seven years younger than his brother and his face was still smooth with the look of youth. Both brothers had auburn hair, but Rabastan's was lighter and longer, curling at the end into ringlets. They had always been considered good looking gentlemen, yet they valued their magical abilities much more highly than their appearances.

"I'm leaving." Rabastan said in French, "I can't stand this pretentious company any longer."

Rodolphus looked surprised, "Have you not seen Andromeda?" He asked, also in French.

"Not since the beginning of the evening." Rabastan replied sourly, "Although I saw you were enjoying the company of her sister." He scowled.

"She is stunning, I had not expected…" He trailed off his eyes drifting to the place where Bellatrix had disappeared.

"Well I'm leaving," Rabastan said, "I think I'll go down to Knockturn and find better ways to enjoy the rest of the evening. Will you join me?"

Rodolphus shook his head, "No. I want to see Miss Black again before I go. I will meet you there later."

* * *

Her father's office was on the second floor of the mansion, Bellatrix climbed a staircase and passed through several dimly lit hallways, decorated with portraits of elderly ancestors. The eyes of the portraits followed her as she went. Finally she stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked.

"Enter." She heard her father's voice call from within the room. She pushed through the doors and entered the candle lit chamber. Her father came forward to take her hand and she saw that their was another man also in the chamber, he had been sitting but got to his feet when he saw her.

"My Lord." Cygnus said, taking Bellatrix' hand in his own, "May I present my eldest daughter, Miss Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix looked up at the man to whom she was being presented and met his eyes. Her heart seemed to stand still for a moment and she gazed in wonder at the beautiful man. Surely he was not human. He was tall and had black hair and pale skin. His face was so smooth that it looked as though it had been carved from marble, and his eyes seemed to search through her very soul.

Voldemort took Bellatrix' hand and brushed it with his lips. "What an enchanting creature." He said softly to Cygnus, his eyes not leaving Bellatrix' face.

"She is promised, my lord." Cygnus said uncomfortably. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"I did not come here to find a wife, Mr. Black." He said, but Bellatrix could see the hint of a smile playing on his thin lips, "To whom is she promised."

"To the elder Lestrange brother." Cygnus replied.

"Ah yes, a fine match." Voldemort said, "What do you think of this Miss Black?"

"The Lestrange's are of noble blood." Bellatrix replied, her voice was low and portrayed a confidence that was rare at her age.

"They are, yes." Voldemort said, "Clearly you believe in the preservation of wizarding blood, Miss Black."

"Of course sir, I believe it is most important to retain the magic that is rightfully ours, to not pollute our magic with the blood of muggles."

Voldemort nodded, "She has been well taught." He turned to Cygnus.

"She understands the meaning of blood." Her father replied, his eyes full of excitement for the Voldemort's interest in his daughter. "She knows her role as a pure blood witch…"

"Is to marry a pure blood wizard and procreate." Voldemort finished, "I wonder, if Miss Black would like to amount to more than being simply a wife and mother." He hissed, and Cygnus withdrew slightly, Bellatrix remained quiet, not taking her eyes from Voldemort's face.

"Do you know who I am." He asked her after a moment.

Bellatrix hesitated, "I believe you are he whose name they are afraid to speak."

Voldemort laughed quietly, it was a high cold laugh that did not sound like it should belong to him, "Whose name they are afraid to speak," He mused, taking a step closer to her, "Would you say it?"

"Only if I have your permission, sir." She replied carefully.

"You have it." He hissed.

"You are the great Lord Voldemort." There was no fear in her eyes as she spoke the words. They flowed from her mouth like music.

Voldemort had turned back to Cygnus, "She is perfect." He praised and Cygnus allowed himself to smile. "Yet is she talented, is her magic strong?" He asked her father.

"I can answer for myself sir," Bellatrix interrupted, and Cygnus gave her a look of warning.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and turned back to Bellatrix in amusement, "Of course you can." He hissed, "Well Miss Black, is your magic strong?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, my lord." She pulled out her wand from the folds of her dress and pointed it at Voldemort. He laughed quietly and looked to her father for approval. Cygnus considered the situation for a moment, looking from Voldemort's amused expression to Bellatrix determined face. Finally he nodded and stepped back out of the way. Voldemort pulled out his own wand and held it between his long fingers, raising it so that it was pointed at the young girl in front of him.

They both yelled curses at the same time, and both blocked each others spells with the same ease. For several moments jets of light flew back and forth across the study. Bellatrix missed her target and hit a bookcase behind Voldemort's head that disintegrated into nothing. She was quite skilled for her age, Voldemort decided, blocking another one of her curses. After a moment he raised his hand for her to stop.

She lowered her wand hesitantly, her face exhilarated and her breast heaving. Voldemort considered her for a moment. She was wildly beautiful, with her long hair and dark eyes. He suppressed the feeling of lust that he could feel rising in him as he observed her.

"I'm impressed, Ms. Black." He said finally, "You have talent, although there is much more you could learn, a great deal more." He turned to Cygnus. "She has much potential, I would like very much to train her myself. Hogwarts provides such little education in some areas. I believe she could benefit from my knowledge."

"What do you say Bella?" Cygnus turned to his daughter, her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I would be honoured, My Lord." She said, getting caught in Voldemort's gaze once again. "I would like to show you what I can do." There was a hint of a smile playing on her face now and Voldemort reminded himself that this was Druella Rosier's daughter. She would already know the power she had over men, as her mother had at that age, power that didn't require a wand.

"Very well then." Voldemort said, his eyes lingering on Bellatrix for another moment before he drew the hood of his travelling cloak once more over his head. "We shall be in touch Miss Black.

He turned to the older man, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Black. It is appreciated."

Cygnus Black bowed low to him, "It is an honour to serve you, my lord." He said, as Voldemort turned on the spot, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Advice

**Chapter 3**

**Advice**

Bellatrix sat in the back of the potions class, her cauldron bubbling perfectly as she added ingredients to the steaming red liquid. Beside her, her cousin Chealsey was having a more difficult time with her potion, it was an orange colour and sat lifelessly in her cauldron.

She had returned to school after Christmas. Her father insisted that there would be time enough for the Dark Lord to train her in the summer, and that it was important for her to finish her education at Hogwarts also.

"Ah Ms. Black, you have talent, a perfect specimen once again." Professor Slughorn clapped her on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Bellatrix said quietly, smiling up at Slughorn. She ignored his eyes that lingered on her for a second to long.

"Right then," Slughorn said, tearing his eyes from her and looking at the elaborate watch that he wore, "Everyone except Miss Black will write a detailed paper on the abuse of common potions for Friday. You are excused."

Several people turned to give Bellatrix dirty looks as they left the classroom. Professor Slughorn positively beamed at her, "You'll be at my dinner party on Friday Ms Black?" He asked her.

"Of course sir." Bellatrix smiled.

"Very good, very good." Slughorn smiled.

Chealsey caught up with her in the hallway. "Oh Ms. Black," She said in a horrible impersonation of the potions master, "You will be at my dinner party, wont you? Perhaps you can stay after all the boys have left."

"You really are disgusting Chealsey Parkinson." Bellatrix replied calmly.

"You know girls never used to be in the Slug Club." Chealsey teased, "But then of course, Sluggy got the hots for Bellatrix Black."

"Your jealous. Your probably just sitting in potions lusting after old Slughorn, that's why you do so horrible in it." Bellatrix shot back.

"Oh please." Chealsey rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Parkinson!" A boy's voice called from behind them. Turning they saw William Nott and Tomas Avery hurrying towards them. Bellatrix shook her head and kept walking.

"Hey Chealsey, what would you and your cousin say to paying us a visit in the boys dormitory tonight?" She heard one of them say as they caught up with a giggling Chealsey. Bellatrix continued quickly down the hall, knowing Professor McGonagall would not appreciate her being late for Transfiguration.

* * *

When she returned to her dormitory that night Bellatrix found a unfamiliar owl sitting on her bed awaiting her arrival. She hastily took the note from it's foot and the owl took out through the open window.

Opening the letter she recognized the familiar curved handwriting.

Bella,

I am writing to ask you to meet me on Saturday February 22nd during your Hogsmead afternoon at the Hogs Head. There are several important matters that _he_ wishes me to discuss with you.

Yours,

Lucius.

* * *

It was bitterly cold. Many of Bellatrix' fellow students had abandoned the idea of going to Hogsmead on such a day. She contemplated if the freezing walk was worth the effort simply for a conversation with Lucius Malfoy. However, the subject of the conversation she believed important enough to warrant the freezing journey.

She arrived at the Hogs Head covered in snow. The pub was quite warm and her frozen body was thankful for this. She stood, absorbing the heat for a moment before looking around the pub and spotting the only other customer, sitting in the back corner alone. She walked across the room and slid into the seat across from him.

"Bella." He said, his grey eyes appraising her.

"Malfoy." She replied, the name rolling mockingly off her tongue.

He was silent for a moment. He put up a hand to flag down the barman.

"Two firewhiskeys." Lucius demanded. The barman looked curiously from Lucius to Bellatrix then shuffled over to the bar to get their drinks.

"So?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"Bellatrix I'm not sure if you understand exactly what you are getting into." Lucius began quietly, so that the Barman could not hear them.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. "If you have come here simply to warn me…"

"No, I am not here simply to warn you. However, I want to make sure you understand."

They were interrupted by the Barman retuning with their drinks. He set them down, and then with a furtive glance back at them, walked across the room and went through a back door behind the bar.

"Should we really be discussing such matter's here Lucius?" Bellatrix asked, eyeing the door that the Barman had just gone through.

"I see no reason why not." He replied, shrugging. "Bellatrix listen." He lowered his voice, "I care about you. I just want you to understand that the Dark Lord, is not a man one can take lightly."

Bellatrix shook her head and looked away from the gaze of his grey eyes. "First off Lucius, you need to stop caring so much about me, it's disgusting. You're betrothed to my sister." She sneered. "Secondly, I know that the Dark Lord is a great and powerful man. I believe in him, in what he stands for. Surely that is reason enough to follow him?"

Lucius laughed coldly, "You see nothing but a handsome, charming man who can give you power beyond any you have ever known. The idea has seduced you Bellatrix. I will give you this warning then. The Dark Lord shows no mercy to those who disappoint him. Just because you are a member of the gentler sex does not mean you will be immune from his anger."

"I will not disappoint him, ever!" Bellatrix interrupted.

"Of course not." Lucius said sardonically.

"Are there no others?" Bellatrix asked, her face suddenly full of curiosity.

"No other what Bella?"

"No other women, female death eaters?" She whispered back.

Lucius shook his head, "No."

Bellatrix frowned but Lucius continued. "He wants to train you Bella."

"Yes he mentioned that."

"You don't understand. None of us were trained by him." There was a note of jealousy in his voice. "Not even my father." He paused, lowering his grey eyes. "I don't understand it."

"Well, I'm honoured." Bellatrix said.

"You should be Bella. Anyways, the dark lord wishes for you to stay at Malfoy Manor this summer, he wants to begin your training."

"You'll have to get my father's permission." Bellatrix replied coolly, but Lucius could hear the excitement in her voice.

"The dark lord has already discussed this with him." Lucius replied. "You will stay with us for all of July."


	4. Chapter 4 Awards

**Chapter four**

**Awards**

Spring came early that year. The snow was gone by the beginning of March and the temperature was mild. The fifteenth of March was a beautiful, cloudless day, the perfect day to turn seventeen.

"You've got load's of presents!" Chealsey said, pulling back the curtains from around Bella's four poster.

Indeed, there was a stack of presents laying at the foot of her bed, all carefully wrapped and placed in a neat pile. "Open mine first." Chealsey demanded, shoving a pink parcel towards her.

The box contained a short green dress that was trimmed with silver. "It's from me, Miranda and Mom, but I chose it, I knew it would suit you just wonderfully." Chealsey said and smirked at her.

Bellatrix smiled and thanked her cousin. "Come on, there's lots more!" Chealsey encouraged, handing her more parcels to unwrap. From Narcissa and Andromeda there was a set of hair potions all in pretty little bottles. From her Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion there was large book entitled, "A History of Pure-Blood Wizard Families in England." Chealsey laughed as she held it up but immediately began skimming through to find "Parkinson" when she thought Bellatrix wasn't looking.

There was no package from her parents, simply an envelope containing a short letter from her mother.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I wish I could share this special birthday with you. I cannot believe that you are seventeen years old and now of age. However, I'm afraid that I will not have a chance to celebrate with you for some time. Your father's illness is progressing more quickly than we thought it would, and I have arranged for you and your sister's to spend your Easter holiday's at the Parkinson's. I may come there to visit you, but for the time it is difficult for me to leave your father, as he requires almost constant attention. We send our love but your birthday present remains here for when you return home in August after your time with the Malfoy's. I will not tell you what it is, we shall keep it a surprise. I trust that you are well and I will hopefully see you at Easter._

_Your loving mother,_

_Druella Black._

"Well, what does she say?" Chealsey demanded.

"My sister's and I are staying with you for Easter, our father is not well." Bellatrix replied quietly, scanning the letter again.

Chealsey smiled, "Your spending Easter at Park Ridge!" She exclaimed in excitement. "That's wonderful."

"Chealsey my father is dying." Bellatrix whispered.

"Bella, he's not dying, I'm sure he'll recover in no time. Your mother takes good care of him. Anyways Bella, just think, Park Ridge is closer to London than the Black Manor, we're always entertaining guests over the holidays, perhaps Rodolphus will come…" She stopped short at the look on Bellatrix' face. "I'm sure your father will be fine." She repeated. "Here," She picked up a small blue box and examined it, "This one's from Lucius Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow and Bellatrix reached out and grabbed the box from her.

There was a little note tucked under the ribbon that she pulled out and read quickly.

_Bella_

_This was my mother's before she died and I couldn't think of anyone else besides you who would be suitable to wear it._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

Chealsey peered over her shoulder as Bellatrix pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, the object inside caught the light and shone a brilliant red. She pulled it from it's wrapping and saw that it was a slim ruby bracelet. Chealsey gasped as it glittered in Bellatrix' hand.

"Mighty Slytherin!" She cursed, "You're sleeping with him, aren't you!"

Bellatrix didn't answer but turned the bracelet over in her hand. "He's a fool." She whispered as she looked at it. "I can't wear this."

"Well if you won't Bella, by all means I will." Chealsey put in.

"He's engaged to my sister!" Bellatrix said, in exasperation.

"And he's sleeping with you!" Chealsey giggled, "And obviously enjoying it quite a lot."

Bellatrix resisted the urge to curse her cousin and stowed the bracelet back in it's case. Closing the lid to the box she set it aside with her other gifts. Chealsey looked longingly after it.

"And for the record, I haven't had sex with Lucius Malfoy since, well, last summer." Bellatrix said, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Ha!" Chealsey exclaimed, "So he really must have enjoyed it!"

Rodolphus also, had not sent her a present, but had written a letter explaining as to why he hadn't.

_Bella,_

_I have not stopped thinking of you since our reunion at New Years. I have heard from Lucius Malfoy that you have found favour with a certain wizard whom we shall not name in letters and are to be spending the summer at the Malfoy Manor to be trained by him. I am pleased to hear this Bella, although it does not surprise me that he favours you, if he was half as impressed with you as I was. I will hope to visit you at every opportunity this summer, although I may be travelling abroad for part of it. No parcel is included as I would rather give you your birthday gift when I see you, for it is one better received in person. _

_Rodolphus_

Chealsey, who had been reading the letter over Bellatrix's shoulder laughed aloud again. "Men simply fall at the feet of Bellatrix Black."

"Chealsey, I am promised to him." Bellatrix replied in annoyance.

"And it seems you will soon wear a ring to prove that promise." Chealsey sniggered, pointing at the last lines of the letter. "Better received in person."

Bellatrix sighed and her eyes fell upon the last gift that lay alone at the foot of her bed. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and a small note was attached to the top. Chealsey picked it up and examined it curiously, "It doesn't say who it's from." She frowned, and Bellatrix took it from her, pulling the note off and examining it. The hand was beautiful, yet unfamiliar.

_Miss Black,_

_I thought that Onyx would suit you best._

It was indeed, not signed. Bellatrix quickly tore off the paper and found a small velvet box underneath. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the lid and her heart gave a small flutter at the beauties concealed inside. Two perfect tear drop earrings, with large Onyx stones in the centre glittered back up at her, like two dark eyes. His eyes.

"Oh Bella!" Chealsey breathed, "Who is it from."

"I don't know." Bellatrix lied, picking up the earrings and feeling the coolness of the stones against her palm, "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5 Affiances

**Chapter 5**

**Affiances**

The day was glorious and warm. The five cousins sat outside, basking in the sunlight. Narcissa and Miranda were gossiping. Andromeda sat in the shade alone, gazing across the grounds, apparently deep in thought. Chealsey was half asleep, a glass of wine in her hand that looked like it might slip from her fingers at any moment. Bellatrix had been working on a rather dull essay for History of Magic, but now cast it aside in boredom.

Park Ridge was not as grand a manor as her own home, but it was pretty enough and was built at the top of a valley. She had spent a great amount of time here as a child, running wild with Chealsey and playing tricks on the muggles that lived in the neighbouring village. Bellatrix's mother had often come to visit her sister here, and had brought her daughters with her.

Today, was the first day of the Easter Holidays that their was no company to entertain, for Bellatrix's Aunt and Uncle Parkinson had gone into London, to shop and meet friends at Diagon alley, leaving the girls to their own devices.

So they had lain outside in the sun all day, Narcissa and Miranda still in their nightgowns, while Chealsey drank her way through a bottle of her parents most expensive elf-made wine.

Bellatrix had heard from her mother only once since her birthday. It had been a short letter, informing her that her father's condition had not changed and she would not be coming to Park Ridge to see her daughters over the holidays. Neither Andromeda or Narcissa seemed to have any concern about their father's illness. Yet it bothered Bellatrix, she had always been her father's favourite. She knew he did not have long left, a year, was what her mother had told her at Christmas. She wanted to return to the Black manor and see him, yet she knew her mother would not allow it.

She sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her. She wore the short green dress that had been her birthday present from Chealsey, and her legs had turned brown from sitting in the sun.

"I'm going inside." Andromeda informed the others, standing suddenly. None of the other girls said anything to her as she got up and strode past them into the coolness of the house.

"Apparently we're below her company." Chealsey slurred once Andromeda had disappeared.

No one else said anything, a bird landed on the gate near them and Bellatrix swiped her wand angrily at it.

"Must you be so crude Bella?" Narcissa asked, watching the bird fall off the gate. She raised her own wand and pointed it at the bird, who hopped back up onto the gate in confusion and then flew away quickly.

"I could have killed it." Bellatrix replied.

"You couldn't have!" Narcissa shot back, "You don't know how."

"I don't know how to point my wand at something and say two words Narcissa? You must really think me stupid."

"Is that really all there is to it, the killing curse, pointing your wand and saying… you know…" Miranda asked earnestly.

"Well why don't you try it? Come on, have a go." Bellatrix opened her arms as though she meant for Miranda to test out the spell on her.

"Oh be quiet, all of you, you're making my head hurt." Chealsey mumbled, finally letting the wine glass slip through her fingers and fall onto the ground, shattering. None of them did anything about it, just let it remain there in pieces.

"Dear me, is my sister drunk already?" A voice from behind them made all four girls startle and turn around.

"Will!" Miranda shouted, and forgetting that she wore nothing more than a white nightgown, ran to embrace her older brother. Bellatrix however, was not interested in the arrival of William Parkinson, neither was Narcissa. Their interest was held by the two men standing slightly behind him, one with auburn hair, the other with blonde.

"For Merlin's sake go put on some proper clothes sister." William said observing Miranda in her nightdress, "You too, Cissa, although I suppose Lucius doesn't mind seeing you dressed for bed." Narcissa blushed scarlet and both she and Miranda hurried inside to change.

Bellatrix stood up and let her cousin kiss her hand. "William." She said, smiling at him, and then inclined her head to Lucius and Rodolphus. "To what do we owe this pleasure."

William's eyes were shining with excitement and he looked at Bellatrix for a moment before pulling up the sleeve of his robe. On his arm was a twisting snake and skull, the same tattoo she had seen before on Lucius. The Dark Mark.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Chealsey, whose mouth had fallen open in shock.

"You actually did it!" Chealsey said, her words still slurred, "I didn't think you had it in you. Did it hurt Willy?" She teased. Her brother scowled at her and Bellatrix suppressed a smile.

"Miss Black." Rodolphus stepped forward now, taking Bellatrix's hand and kissing it also. "I cannot say how happy I am to see you again, finally."

"And I you, Monsieur Lestrange." Bellatrix smiled back at him, ignoring the scathing look that Lucius was giving her. "There are lovely grounds here, I can show you, if you like." She smiled and took his hand in hers. They walked away from the rest of the group, following the path that led down to the valley.

"Forgive me Miss Black," Rodolphus began.

"Bellatrix." Bellatrix interrupted, "You are soon to be my husband, Miss Black is a little formal, don't you think?" She smiled.

"Forgive me then, Bellatrix, for my lack of correspondence these last several months." He said, "The dark lord…" He trailed off.

"Keeps you on a tight schedule?" Bellatrix laughed, but Rodolphus did not laugh with her.

"You could say that, yes. We are making progress though, I have been, how do you say, recruiting." He explained. "I was in France and then Hungary and then…" He trailed off and stopped walking, still holding her hand. "Yet there was not a day when I did not think of you, my beautiful Bellatrix." He brushed the hair from her face and ran his hand down her cheek.

"That must have been difficult, trying to do the dark lord's work when your mind was so preoccupied." She said, her voice half pleased, half sarcastic.

"Perhaps you wondered why I did not even send you a birthday gift." Rodolphus continued, ignoring her last comment.

Bellatrix shook her head and continued walking again, "I received so many gifts, I hardly noticed." She shrugged.

Rodolphus frowned and followed after her, "Can I give it to you now?" He asked her, catching up to her and taking hold of her hand once more. He looked down into her beautiful, pale face and could not help himself, he wanted to take her then and there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely.

"Bellatrix Black." He said, pulling away after a moment and dropping to his knee. "I would like it very much, I wonder if you would..." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "Do me the honour of marrying me?"

Bellatrix smiled, "I thought that was the plan all along." And she kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6 Affairs

**Chapter 6**

**Affairs**

Bellatrix could hardly contain her excitement by the week of finals. She felt as though she had swallowed a vile of cheering potion, although she knew her good mood was attributed to the fact that she would soon see the Dark Lord again. She hardly cared that Narcissa was not talking to her, jealous that Bellatrix was spending a month at the Malfoy manor and she was not.

She packed her trunk on the night before her final exam. The ruby bracelet from Lucius remained hidden in the bottom, unworn. She would not pretend that staying in the same house as Lucius Malfoy for a month would do anything to discourage his infatuation with her. She knew that it was wrong for her to promote his affections in any ways, the diamond ring on her finger seemed to agree with this.

Yet Rodolphus had been sent to Italy for the summer. He had written to her that both he and his brother would not return to England until August at the earliest. The Dark Lord had sent him to persuade a very notorious group of Vampires to join their cause. It was not pleasant company, Rodolphus told her, but it would be good to have them as allies. The Dark Lord would be very pleased if he succeeded in attaining their alliance.

She wore the Onyx earrings every day. It seemed she could feel the Dark Lord's magic surrounding her when they hung from her ears, shining against her pale skin. Each time she thought of him her heart pumped a little harder. She did not understand how a man she had met once could have such a power over her. Surely he could not be interested in her as more than another servant, the Dark Lord did not have time for romances. But when she touched the earrings, she couldn't help but wonder….

It seemed to be the longest ride on the Hogwarts express that she had ever taken. She sat with Chealsey and Nott, who were now dating. Her cousin Evan Rosier, and a seventh year Slytherin girl, named Mara Edgecombe, who was dating Chealsey's older brother, William. Chealsey and Mara did not stop talking once the entire trip. Nott was so engrossed with staring at Chealsey that he did not care that he couldn't get a word in. Evan kept looking at Bellatrix and rolling his eyes, finally standing up after about two hours of constant gossip and asking Bellatrix if she'd like to come with him for a walk down the train. She agreed, quite enthusiastically.

They found a more quiet compartment and sat in peaceful silence for a moment. Evan leaning his head against the window and Bellatrix running her fingers through her hair.

"Nice ring." Evan said finally, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Probably cost the man a thousand galleons." He eyed the engagement ring on Bellatrix's finger.

Bellatrix grinned, "It's pretty isn't it?"

"You don't even like him, do you?" Evan asked her.

"It doesn't matter whether I like him or not, does it cousin?" Bellatrix replied quietly, looking down at the ring, the smile fading from her face.

"Just seems a pity that you can't marry someone of your own choosing." He replied. "Chealsey and Miranda are allowed to, and so will our young cousin's Amelia and Charlotte Bones."

"I'm a Black, Evan." Bellatrix said, looking up into her cousins brown eyes. "I'm not a Rosier or a Parkinson or a Bones."

Evan shrugged, "I suppose being royalty has its drawbacks."

"I'm not royalty." Bellatrix snapped.

"Oh come on Bella, it's all well and fine to be a Rosier or a Parkinson or a Nott or Burke or Crabbe or Avery…" He trailed off, "Pureblood, well enough off, respectable." He stopped, "But then you have your Blacks and Malfoys and Lestranges. Everyone knows that you're all top of the pecking order."

"Stop it Evan." Bellatrix frowned.

"But you all have to intermarry, just to be sure that all that precious gold stays in the family." He continued, "And of course You-Know-Who favours your families, Abraxas Malfoy's his right hand man, Lucius will be when Abraxas dies. The Lestranges are right in there too, and now you, little cousin, even though you're a girl, will be part of that circle."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a Black, he thinks I'm talented, he wants to train me." Bellatrix shot back.

"I'm surprised he hasn't recruited your Black cousin's Sirius and Regulus yet, they're how old now? Five and Seven?"

"Oh shut up Rosier, you're just jealous because you want to be a death eater but you haven't had a chance to prove yourself worthy."

Evan glared at her. "Well maybe you could make me an appointment, next time you speak to him." He sneered.

"Maybe if you asked me a little nicer, I would." Bellatrix shot back. His face fell and he turned and looked away, slightly flushed from the argument.

"I think I'll go back and sit with the others now." Bellatrix said, getting up and leaving her cousin alone in the compartment.

It was nearly six o clock by the time they reached King's Cross station. Bellatrix's younger sisters were being escorted home by their Aunt and Uncle Parkinson, and Abraxas Malfoy was to come for Bellatrix. However, as she stepped off the train and looked through the mist, it was not Abraxas who stepped forward to greet her, it was Lucius.

"Bella, let me help you with that." He said, taking her trunk from her.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own things, Malfoy." Bellatrix scowled, "Where is your father? I thought he was coming to get me."

"Change of plans." Malfoy said, "Come on, take my arm."

She sighed and put her hand on his arm. Together they turned on the spot. Bellatrix could feel the air being sucked out of her and she closed her eyes tight. She felt her feet land on solid ground just as she thought she might not be able to bear it anymore. She hated apperating.

They now stood in front of a large manor house. Bellatrix had only been to the Malfoy Manor several times and could not help but admire it now. Lucius unlatched the gate and carried her bag up the path, she followed close at his feet.

"My father was called away." Malfoy said, as the large front door swung forward to let them inside. "Apparently the Italy mission wasn't going as well as the Dark Lord hoped. He and my father went to assist. I don't think the Dark Lord is very pleased with Rodolphus." Malfoy said the last name as though it were something dirty.

"Really, so how long are they gone for? Do you know?" Bellatrix asked, her disappointment was not for her fiancée's failure, but that she would not be able to see the Dark Lord as soon as she had anticipated.

"Who knows," Lucius said, removing his travelling cloak and throwing it onto the ground where a rather timid looking house elf quickly removed it along with Bellatrix bags. "Several days, maybe a week."

"Get us some drinks, Dobby." Malfoy shouted as the elf disappeared. He motioned for Bellatrix to follow him into the sitting room. They sat on opposite couches, and the house elf came running into the room holding a tray on which sat two wine glasses and a bottle of red liquid. The elf set them on the table and scurried from the room as fast as it's spindly legs would carry it.

"Stupid creature." Malfoy said under his breath, pouring a large amount of wine into both glasses and handing one to Bellatrix. "Really, though, I have no idea as to when they'll return. It depends on what happens with the damned Vampires." He rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his goblet. "They're such unpredictable creatures. I think it's strange that the Dark Lord wants to associate with them at all."

Bellatrix set her untouched drink on the table and looked at him, "Obviously he thinks they'll be useful." She said, not understanding how anyone could question the Dark Lord's reasoning.

"Well apparently Rodolphus had a harder time securing their affections than he did yours." He said, gazing pointedly at the ring on her finger.

She glared at him, "Lucius, we've been promised since I was born."

"So?" Lucius shot back, "You could have said no."

"You won't say no to Narcissa." Bellatrix replied coldly.

"Only because you wont have me."

"Stop it." Bellatrix whispered, looking down at the ring on her finger. "Do you think I really want to marry Lestrange?"

"Do you think I really want to marry Narcissa?"

"Do you think Andromeda really wants to marry Rabastan?"

"Was Merlin's beard white?"

Bellatrix laughed, but then looked at him in seriousness again. "Lucius, I wouldn't marry you even if I could. We'd kill each other."

"Very true, but it would probably be a pleasurable death." He replied, his grey eyes laughing.

"Be reasonable for once, alright." She said, straightening up and staring him straight in the eyes. "You can't have me."

"I can't?" He stood up and stepped around the table to stand next to where she sat. "We are alone, I'm stronger than you, no one's here to hear you scream." He knelt down beside her, putting a hand in her hair, "Screams of pleasure, I mean." He added.

"Stop it Lucius." She said, trying to push him away. He caught her hands in his and stopped her struggling.

"Tell me you don't want me Bella." Lucius said, his face inches from hers.

"I don't…" She stopped before she finished, looking into his face, then lent forward and kissed him feverishly. He let go of her hands and both of them were touching each other everywhere, trying to remove the others robes without breaking their kiss. He found his wand and her robes disappeared from her body, but she didn't seem to notice that she was naked. She kept kissing him, pulling at his clothes until he too was naked.

She pushed him backwards onto the couch, slowly she crawled on top of him, she was teasing him now. Then she leaned forward and bit his neck fiercely. He howled in pleasure and pain.

She smiled, positioning herself so that the end of his shaft was touching her, but not yet inside of her.

"Bella," He pleaded, and she laughed at how powerless he was to her.

Slowly she sank down so that his whole length was inside of her and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed her muscles around him, and he gave a whimper. Finally she laughed again and flipped on her back so that he was on top. He thrust forward so forcefully that her breath caught in her throat. Again and again and again. He whispered her name against her skin. Time seemed to pass quickly as she matched his pulse with her own. She ran her fingers down his back and grabbed onto his thighs, to pull him deeper inside of her. He was panting now, she knew that he was not going to last long.

"Bellatrix." He moaned as he came, collapsing on top of her. He was heavy but she did not make him move. They lay entwined for several minutes. Until his breathing once again became normal.

"Lucius." She whispered after a moment.

"Bella?" He answered, looking up and meeting her dark eyes with his grey ones.

"Sometimes, I wish it were you I was marrying, not Rodolphus." She replied, and the ring glittered from her finger, disapprovingly.

He sighed, "I always wish it were you."


	7. Chapter 7 Arrivals

**Chapter 7 **

**Arrivals**

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, no longer on the sitting room couch, but instead in a large bed. As she awoke she became aware of the fact that she was still naked and that she wasn't the sole occupant of the bed. She groaned and opened her eyes. Lucius was laying beside her, his blonde hair loose and falling across his face. She watched him sleeping. It had been stupid to give into him, to let him have her again. But like he had said, no one would have to know.

Lucius stirred as she watched him, rolling over, he blinked open his grey eyes and looked at Bellatrix.

"We can't do this anymore." Bellatrix said after they had stared at each other for a moment.

"Why not? Rodolphus won't be faithful to you, why should you be faithful to him?" Lucius replied softly, running a hand down her cheek and trying to pull her close to him.

"We can't Lucius." Bellatrix pulled away from him, wrapping the sheets around herself and getting up in search of her robes.

"They're in the wardrobe." Lucius muttered, watching her angrily. "Dobby will have hung them up for you."

She selected a set of simple dark blue robes and dressed in front of him, not caring whether he watched or not.

When she was dressed she turned to the large mirror to examine her reflection. She took her wand and ran it through her hair, so that her hair became untangled and fell down her back in luscious waves. He watched her from the bed, his expression somewhat amused.

"Who are you dressing up for then?" Lucius asked her. "There is no one here but me."

Bellatrix ignored him.

They avoided each other for the rest of the day. Bellatrix had made it clear that she did not want to be in his company, so he retreated to his father's study, while she remained in her guest quarters. However, at five thirty there was a knock on the door to the room and the little house elf named Dobby appeared in the doorway.

"Master has sent Dobby to fetch young Madam for supper." He squeaked, looking at her through his bulbous eyes.

"Tell your Master that young Madam has no interest in dining with him."

The elf gave her a terrified look, "Please Madam, they say they will not start without you."

"They? Who else is here?" She demanded.

"Master Malfoy and Master Malfoy, Madam." The elf squealed.

Bellatrix stood up so quickly that the elf took a step back in fear. "It is just the two of them?" She asked him and he cowered in her presence.

"No Madam, there is more men. The Master of my Master also." He looked terrified at his own words. Bellatrix's heart jumped. They were here, already. She swept past the elf, who stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet, and without paying him any attention made her way down the hall to the dining room.

They were all there, the elf had not lied. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, Abraxas and Lucius to his right and Rodolphus and Rabastan to his left. The chair to his immediate left, however, remained vacant. Bellatrix bowed to the party and both Lucius and Rodolphus stood as she entered.

"Miss Black," Voldemort said, his voice as cold and clear as she remembered it, "How lovely of you to join us." He motioned to the seat to his immediate left, next to Rodolphus, who stepped back to pull the chair out for her.

"My Lord, gentlemen." She nodded to them as she took her seat, both Lucius and Rodolphus resumed theirs as well. "Lucius did not think you would be back so soon. I hope this means that everything went well." Her eyes were fixed on Voldemort, whose handsome face was completely expressionless as he looked back at her.

"Yes, everything has been sorted out." Voldemort hissed, "Although it is a pity that Abraxas and myself had to intervene."

Beside her, Rodolphus was staring down at his plate, upon which the food remained untouched. He looked paler and Rabastan beside him looked nervous. Lucius' face, however, was smug and he glanced at Bellatrix across the table.

"I am glad to hear it, my lord. Although I must admit that I would not personally want to associate with Vampires."

Voldemort's face formed into what could have been a smile, "They are interesting creatures, are they not Abraxas?"

The elder Malfoy, who looked very much like his son looked up from his food and observed Bellatrix with his cold grey eyes that matched Lucius'. Abraxus had always seemed like a severe tempered man to Bellatrix, although her mother had said he'd been quite the opposite before the death of his wife.

"Indeed they are." He said, "Their magic is much different than that of wizards, and far less controlled."

"And they are much more difficult to kill." Voldemort added, lifting his wine goblet and examining it with his cold dark eyes. "Fiend Fire works, of course, but it is a messy business, killing a vampire. We unfortunately had to resort to killing several to get the rest of them to listen."

Bellatrix held onto every word that Voldemort said. "So they are on your side now, these Vampires?" Bellatrix asked, gazing at him, her food still untouched.

"Oh, undoubtedly." Voldemort hissed, and looked back up at her, examining her in the same way he had the Goblet. "What a lovely ring, Miss Black." He said, spotting the large diamond on her finger. "Did it bankrupt your family, Lestrange?" His voice was cold as he addressed Rodolphus. Lucius laughed and chocked on his food, and Rodolphus glared at him.

"No my lord, but I did have it made especially…" Rodolphus explained.

"And those earrings, were those a gift from your betrothed also?" Voldemort interrupted, and Bellatrix hastily reached forward to brush her hair in front of the Onyx earrings. The dark lord was obviously enjoying making the company feel extremely awkward.

"No my lord." Rodolphus said, frowning and looking at Bellatrix, "They were not from me."

"Were they a gift Miss Black?" Voldemort asked, "They are exquisite."

"Yes my lord, they were. They are beautiful." She gave him a knowing glance and then looked down again.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "But not a gift from Monsieur Lestrange?" He turned to Lucius, "Surely they were not a present from you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook his head earnestly, "I may have gifted her younger sister with treasures such as these, but not Miss Black." He said smoothly, and Bellatrix glared at him.

"Well then it is a mystery." Voldemort said, looking around at the company. "Well Miss Black, shall we have the answer, who was the patron of these treasures?"

Bellatrix smiled coyly, "It is not known to me, my Lord. They were sent as a birthday gift, but there was no signature. It is a mystery to me also."

"I see." Voldemort said, and his eyes ran over her, "Undoubtedly, you have many admirer's. Although I hope that these constant attentions will not interfere with your training?"

"No of course not, my lord." Bellatrix smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Apprentice

(Chapter rated M for Violence.)

**Chapter 8**

**Apprentice**

Bellatrix climbed the stairs to the top floor of the Malfoy Manor. Here, was the room to which she had been summoned. She knew that he was here and she shivered with excitement as she stepped onto the landing and turned down the long hallway. She realized she hadn't thought about what sort of training the Dark Lord had in mind for her, she clutched her wand tightly, and hoped to Slytherin that she could impress him.

"Come in Miss Black." Voldemort called to her before she had even reached the door to the chamber. The door opened without her touch and she entered, looking through the darkness to find him.

Three figures lay bound and gagged in the corner of the dark chamber. The light from the fire was dancing across their terrified faces. Bellatrix nearly gasped when she saw them. "My Lord?" She asked the darkness and felt a responding hand brush against her waist. He gestured to a chair in front of a large wooden desk. She sat, not taking her eyes from the prisoners.

"Don't worry about them Miss Black." Voldemort hissed, taking a seat across from her, "They are simply muggles." She turned her face from them and looked up at him. His skin seemed to glow in the firelight, the glow accented his handsome features. "A drink perhaps, before we begin?" He asked her, waving his wand and procuring two goblets full of a dark amber liquid. Bellatrix took it from him and drank hesitantly, it tasted like warmth and honey and she relaxed instantly.

"Now Miss Black." Voldemort said after a moment, leaning forward across the table and examining her, "Do you know of the unforgivable curses?"

Three bound figures, three unforgivable curses, "Yes my lord." She gazed back at him.

"You have not yet used them though, I expect."

"No my lord." She whispered.

"I thought not." Voldemort hissed, "Which is why I brought my assistants." He gestured to the three people who lay whimpering on the floor. "To help you learn." Bellatrix did not look at them, worried what she might feel if she did, but continued to focus her gaze on Voldemort.

"The most important thing to know about unforgivable curses is that for them to have any effect whatsoever, you really must mean them." He continued, "Otherwise the effects will be mild." He paused and motioned to the figures, "Shall we try?"

He flicked his wand lazily at the closest of the three figures. It lifted off the ground and floated silently towards them, it's eyes wide in shock. Bellatrix watched as it came to a stop several feet off the ground, right in front of her. She looked at Voldemort. She wanted so badly to impress him.

"Which shall I try first?" She asked, and the question once formed sounded childish.

"Whichever you like."

Bellatrix raised her wand and looked back at the floating figure in front of her, taking a deep breath she waved her wand and cried, "Imperio!"

The figure stopped struggling at once against it's bonds and hung limp and lifelessly in the air. Voldemort waved his wand again the bonds fell away and the figure landed on the floor with a resulting thud. Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, she could feel a warmth spread from her arm and through her wand, seeming to connect her with the figure she had imperiod. It gave her courage and a sudden ache to harm the person. To show her master that she was not afraid. Bellatrix could tell the figure was a women now, as it lay on the floor in front of her. A hatred ran through her like she had never felt before.

"Get up." Bellatrix ordered, and the women straightened up, looking drunk and incoherent. Bellatrix looked at Voldemort.

"Make her do something." He said.

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want."

Bellatrix turned back to the women, who was still wearing the same blank expression. The warmth in her fingers led her on. "Do you know what you are?" Bellatrix asked the women, "You are a muggle."

The women nodded placidly, and Bellatrix continued. "Because of muggles like you, we wizards have had to hide for centuries." She tightened her grip on her wand. "Muggles used to try and burn us, for practising magic."

The women nodded again, her eyes staring off in different directions. "But you are the one's who should be burned." She continued, she felt as though a different person had taken hold of her, like she was the one under the imperious curse. "Take that candle." She commanded. The women picked up the candle and held it out in front of her.

Bellatrix paused, and knew exactly what she wanted the women to do. "Light your hair on fire."

It was a sick smell. The smell of hair and flesh burning and the women stood there as if nothing was happening. Then there was a flash of green light that blinded Bellatrix for a moment and the women lay dead on the ground, the fire burnt no more.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix now, "Always so dramatic, Miss Black?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Perhaps I'm not working you hard enough." Voldemort hissed and rose from his seat and led her across the room to where the other two muggles lay, helpless and struggling.

"This one," He said pointing at the old, plump lady lying on the ground "I have a more personal connection with." He paused and the look upon his face was that of unadulterated disgust and hatred. "I was, as you may not know, raised in a muggle orphanage."

Bellatrix looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes my mother died when I was born, my father had abandoned her and I never knew I was a wizard until I was eleven. I, the heir of Slytherin, was raised in a muggle orphanage. This women who lies before us, worked there, at that very muggle orphanage…." He trailed off, his voice like ice.

"M-my Lord…" Bellatrix stammered, stunned by the information he had just revealed to her.

"The Cruciatus curse, Miss Black, would be suitable, in this case." He hissed and she again raised her wand.

The women on the floor's eyes widened, "Crucio!" She yelled, and the women on the floor screamed, grabbed at her hair, tore open her own skin. Bellatrix found it strange that she could cause a women this much pain, and yet the feeling running from the wand through her own body was so exhilarating, so amazing that she never wanted it to stop. She let the women continue to scream until once again a flash of green light overpowered them and the room was silent once more.

"The last is the most simple, I believe." Voldemort said smoothly, "Quicker, easier, but of course, more deadly." He said, stepping over the body and pointing at the final prisoner. "There is no story behind this man, except that he is a mudblood, and he overheard a conversation he shouldn't have."

Bellatrix looked into the eyes of the man and saw that they were brown. He was pleading to her with his eyes, and the more he did, the less she could stand it. "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"Do you know what Legilimency is, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked her the next night. This time there were no hostages struggling and moaning and it was easier for her to get caught up in his beautiful face, she struggled to concentrate. The Onyx earrings glittered in the firelight.

"Yes, I believe so. It's the ability to force into the mind of another person, to see their thoughts?" She asked, gazing at him from across the desk.

"The ability to see glimpses into the mind of another person, to extract emotions, feelings, even sometimes memories…" Voldemort explained, "It is the most beneficial skill I have learned in all my magical education, for it allows me to know without a question of a doubt, whether or not a person is lying to me. It has provided me with invaluable information that I would not otherwise have been able to attain." He paused, "However, Occlumency is an skill of equal importance. Perhaps you know also, what that is?"

"Occlumency," Bellatrix paused and frowned, searching her mind for the answer, "I believe it is rather the opposite, it is the ability to close one's mind."

Voldemort nodded once, then retrieved his wand. "The only way to be skilled at Occlumency is to rid yourself of every single emotion. Only then can you repel the power of Legilimence. It is a very difficult thing to do Miss. Black. However, it is of the highest importance that you learn it."

Bellatrix nodded, although she did not understand why it was important for her to understand Occlumency and Legilimency. What good could they possibly do her while battling for Voldemort.

"I am going to break into your mind tonight, Miss Black." Voldemort told her, "And we will see if you have the ability to control your emotions and throw me out."

Bellatrix nodded, attempting to clear her mind. It was a difficult task when the Dark Lord sat in front of her, and her concentration was weakened by his presence. Nevertheless she closed her eyes and prepared herself as he shouted, "Legilimence!"

Memories came flooding forward through her mind without her consent. Her mother, pregnant with Narcissa, smiling as Bellatrix hugged her swollen stomach. Playing with her younger sisters in the grounds of the Black Manor. The sorting hat telling her Slytherin. Then Andromeda being sorted into Griffindor…

"No." She yelled, and the memories faded as soon as they had come. She was on her feet and panting slightly, her breast rising and falling quickly. Voldemort observed her patiently, waiting for her to sit back down.

"Let's try again." He said after a moment and once again there was a rush of images spilling from her mind. Sitting with Chealsey and Narcissa in the Slytherin common room. Professor Slughorn praising her potion making skills. Receiving ten O.W.L.s. Lucius and her entangled in black sheets. Rodolphus on one knee.

This time she threw him out of her mind without standing and yelling. However she blushed a deep scarlet at the memories that he had just seen. He, however said nothing, "Again, Miss Black?"

This time the only image in her mind was of opening a small box in which the Onyx earrings were revealed. She cut him out before he could see any more.

Voldemort nodded. "You are a quick learner." He hissed. "It is a difficult skill for a seventeen year old."

Bellatrix looked back up at him, her head was pounding from being forced to produce memories against it's own accord.

"If you want to serve me you must learn to close your mind from those who would attempt to find out secrets. If in the event you were ever captured or questioned, Occlumency is one of the greatest skills you could possess."

"Yes my lord."

"Shall we continue?"

Every night they practiced something new. Bellatrix learned spells that she had never dreamed possible. Spells to turn someone's mind against themselves. Spells to manipulate the environment around her, spells that she never would have learned at Hogwarts. They practiced late into the night, but she never seemed to tire in his presence. She worked as hard as she could to impress him, although his responses to her achievements were always very controlled and difficult to read.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had been sent to France, but Lucius and Abraxus remained in the manor. Each night she dined with them, and very rarely the Dark Lord would join them also. He was never there in the day, she knew not where he went. Abraxus would often disappear also, leaving her with Lucius alone for company. Some days all three men would disappear from the manor, and she would be left to her own devices for hours. In this time she would practice the spells the Dark Lord had taught her, Dobby the house elf had learned very quickly to avoid her at all costs.

Whenever she wasn't in the company of the Dark Lord, she longed for him, and when she was, it was all she could do to keep from throwing herself at him. It frustrated her that he did not seem to return her affections, she had never before had to work to get the attention of a man. It confused her that he would give her such a present as the Onyx earrings, and then act cold and indifferent in her presence. Lord Voldemort was unlike any man she had ever known.


	9. Chapter 9 Affections

(Really short chapter. Next one coming is my favorite, hopefully I'll get it up before I leave.)

**Chapter 9**

**Affections**

Bellatrix awoke one morning, weeks later to find that Dobby the house elf was removing her clothes from the wardrobe and replacing them in her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix said, sitting up quickly.

The house elf gasped and stuttered, "Master says that young Madam is leaving today. So Dobby is packing young Madam's trunk for her." He replied, gesturing to the trunk I which Bellatrix' clothes were neatly organized and folded.

Bellatrix leapt out of her bed and, aware that all she was wearing was a silk nightgown, ran from the room and down the stairs to where Lucius and Abraxus sat eating breakfast.

"Miss Black!" Abraxus said in alarm as he took in her appearance, "What is wrong."

"I'm leaving?" She asked, ignoring the look of desire on Lucius' face as he took in her appearance.

Abraxus cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord left early this morning, he is traveling abroad and will have no more time to devote to your training this summer."

Bellatrix frowned at him, "But it's not yet August." She complained.

Abraxus raised a pale eyebrow at her, "The Dark Lord has matters more important than training a seventeen year old girl." He replied, "He left you a parcel though, it's in your room. You will travel home by Flo, as soon as your things are packed."

Bellatrix glared at Abraxus, turned on her heal and marched back to her room. Her trunk now lay packed and ready at the foot of her bed, beside it was a brown paper package, similar to the one that she had received on her birthday. Again, there was an unsigned note.

_Bellatrix,_

Your progress over the last few weeks has been remarkable and the next time we meet I hope it is so I can mark you as my own. I will send for you when I return from my travels.

_I thought this might complete the set nicely._

She ripped off the brown paper and revealed a box similar to that which had encased the Onyx earrings, this time larger. She opened it and let out a gasp of delight.

It was a necklace to match her earrings. Set on a silver chain, decorated with tiny diamonds and a large shining Onyx pendant. She carefully picked it up and held it in front of her.

"It's from him, isn't it?" The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy came from the doorway. Bellatrix made no reply.

"You'll wear his present's but you wont wear mine?" He asked, his voice angry.

Still she made no response, she pushed her hair to the side and clasped the necklace around her neck, it hung just above the cut of her nightgown and she marveled at how good it felt against her skin.

"He doesn't care about you Bella." Lucius continued and Bellatrix looked up and saw that his gray eyes looked vacant and defeated. "He wont love you, he'll use you. But you still adore him, you worship the ground he walks on. I've seen you with him. And I know he doesn't care about you, not one bit."

Bellatrix looked away from Lucius, pretending she could not hear him. What he said next however, made her look back in shock.

"I love you, Bellatrix Black."

She stared at him, and found that there were tears in his usually cold gray eyes.

"Don't say such things, Lucius."

"I love you, and he doesn't. I always will and he never can." Lucius had taken a step towards her but Bellatrix had drawn out her wand and pointed it at him. She couldn't let herself feel what she knew her heart wanted. She couldn't give in.

"It is easier, Lucius, to love no one." Her voice was shaking. "That way you wont get hurt. The Dark Lord knows this. You should to."

He took a shuddering breath. "Just tell me you don't love me and you never will. Say it and we will never be more than brother and sister, or servant's to the same master. Tell me that you don't love me Bella."

She looked back into his gray eyes and let her mind convince her heart that what she said was true, "I don't love you, and I never will."

He gave her one last look, a look as if his heart had been torn from his chest and been subject to the Cruciatus curse over and over until it was ruined. Then he turned and quickly left the room.

Bellatrix sat on the bed for a moment, the necklace heavy around her neck, the ring digging into her finger.

A few moment's later Dobby pocked his head around the corner, "Is Madam ready to go home?"


	10. Chapter 10 Acceptance

**Chapter ten**

**Acceptance**

Bellatrix drew her travelling cloak around her tightly. The night was cold for late August and the wind bit through her robes and into her skin. She had come a long way, from her family's manor house to the hidden streets of wizard London. It was nearly midnight now, she passed through an almost silent Diagon Alley and turned down the cobbled street named Knockturn. Here, drunken laughter met her ears. The pubs and businesses kept their doors open long into the night. Whores roamed the streets, and dark wizards met in the back corners of pubs, hidden by the cover of night. Bellatrix belonged here. She knew the streets well, had wandered them in the summers of her teenage years. She knew the best and worst who consorted here. Several people nodded at her as they past. She passed by one pub and heard the drunken laughter of her cousin Chealsey, doing Slytherin knew what on the front steps of the building. She hurried past, she did not want distractions tonight.

"A pretty little potion for Mademoiselle Black?" A voice asked from a dark corner. She turned, wand out, to see who had addressed her. A little man she recognized as Burke from Borgin and Burkes was sitting on the steps of his shop, measuring potion ingredients into a little flask.

"Not tonight Mr. Burke, I have urgent business here." She said, still not lowering her wand.

"Aye." Burke said knowingly. "He's down at the Devil's End, if I be bold enough to guess who yer meetin'." He gestured to the pub farthest along the road.

"Yes I am aware of that." She turned to make her way down the street.

"You're sure you're not wanting anything tonight? Dragon's breath it is I've just brewed here!" He called after her, but she did not even look back over her shoulder.

The Devil's End was a known haven of the dark arts. Its clientele of the day consisted mostly of death eaters. The bar was more removed from the rest of the street and was access depended on your connections and money. Rich men with tall wizard hats stood outside smoking, surrounded by the better dressed and prettier whores. Bellatrix recognized most of the men outside, several of the younger ones whistled at her, and a few irritated whores turned around to give her dirty looks.

"Ah it is the charming Bellatrix Black!" announced a loud drunken voice.

"Please Rodolphus, this is not the time." She said, struggling as her fiancée's hand pulled her into the group of men.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce, my lovely future bride." Several of the man laughed, some looked rather irritated by Rodolphus. Bellatrix felt her cheeks flush.

"You're drunk." She accused him.

"I am not." He shot back, "I'm perfectly sober Bella. You look beautiful, by the way."

"Rodolphus, I can't..." She attempted to explain to him, as she pushed his hands away from her.

"Oh come on Bella."

He bent down to try and kiss her.

"I think that you're charming young friend has business to attend to." A slow voice came from behind her, she turned and saw a man with white hair. "Perhaps you will allow me..." He put a protective hand on Bellatrix' shoulder and pushed her out of the crowd. Bellatrix looked back to see if Rudolphus was following but he had already forgotten her and gone back to entertaining two of the prettier women who lurked around the group of men.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Bellatrix said once they were inside the pub.

"But of course, Miss Black." Abraxus Malfoy replied, eyeing her coldly. "No need for thanks, I believe the Dark Lord wants you delivered to him safely tonight." Even after spending nearly a month in his house, Bellatrix did not feel any closer to the old man.

Malfoy led her through the dark pub. Hooded figures were slunk over, drinking and having quiet conversations in the corners. The occupants of the place all seemed to be men, besides the whores who remained outside with her fiancé and his friends. She scanned the room yet could see no sign of the Dark Lord. Abraxus still had not let go of her shoulder and was steering her through the dimly lit pub. Reaching the back corner he tapped his wand on the wall and a door appeared.

"He's waiting." And without so much as looking at her, pushed her roughly through the door.

Bellatrix stumbled slightly as the door closed behind her. The room she had just entered was blindingly dark and it took her eyes several seconds to adjust to the light.

"Bellatrix." The voice that addressed her was high and cold. "Come here."

She stepped forward hesitantly, still barely able to see. "My lord?" She asked the darkness.

A light appeared and Voldemort held out his lit wand so that she could see him through the darkness of the room. His handsome face was illuminated and Bellatrix could not help but stare.

"Come and sit down." He commanded. She crossed the room and took the chair opposite him. He observed her coolly for a moment, his eyes sweeping over her body and coming to rest on her eyes. She met his gaze and stared back.

"So even now that I have taught you Occlumency you do not attempt to close your mind from me?" He asked her, his voice curious.

"What have I to hide?" She replied softly.

He nodded approvingly. Bellatrix could feel her heart beating against her ribs.

"So you still want to join me." It was a statement, not a question.

"My lord, there is nothing I want more."

"Good." He hissed. "You understand that once you have my mark, you are mine for the rest of your days. Yet when you follow Lord Voldemort, you will receive great rewards for faithfulness and loyalty. Yet you will be punished for your mistakes."

"There will be no need for that. I will never fail you, my lord." Bellatrix breathed.

"We shall see." Voldemort replied coldly. "Give me your arm."

She did as he was told and he pressed his wand to her skin. It burned, as though hot daggers were stabbing at her skin, she gave a small gasp and bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming, her eyes brimming with tears, and then suddenly the pain was gone. For a brief moment time stood still and she saw his black eyes flash scarlet.

"My lord." Bellatrix was on the ground, unaware of falling, her breast heaving, her arm throbbing, and everything in her entire being yearning for him. She grasped the hem of his robes. "My lord." She could not look up into his face, but he reached down and pulled her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

She kept her eyes lowered, not wanting to look into those handsome eyes, knowing full well that her whole being, her whole soul was his for the taking. But oh, how much she wanted him.

"Master, take me, please."

"Look at me Bella." He hissed. She tried to refuse, but could not. "Look at me!"

Black eyes met Black. And her soul poured from hers. And his flashed red with lust. And somehow their lips found each others. And she pulled him down onto her. The room seemed to shift. Finding herself land on something soft as feathers she pulled him to her, her body aching for him.

Master, my lord, master, take me, I am yours." She moaned as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh, and she kissed his neck feverishly, never had she felt such intense lust, it mounted in her heart and burst throughout her body.

"You are mine Bella," he hissed.

"Yes my lord, take me, all of me." Then she groaned and let herself fall back onto the bed. Her robe's were pulled off her shoulder's and over her pale breasts and stomach. He consumed all of her, like some great treasure, and she let him take charge, something she had never let a lover do before.

Their robes were cast aside as they found each other. In pure ecstasy they became one, sweat and lust dripping from their pours and mixing together. She was rough and bit at the magic she could feel in his skin. He wove her in and out of a fantasy as only he could bring out in her. Her back became lined with scratches and her teeth dug masochistically into his flesh. The candle light died and they were lost in the darkness, save the moonlight that danced softly on their pale skin. Their sense of touch became heightened beyond familiar. He caressed her delicate curves and ran his long thin fingers through the silk of her hair. She drew blood from his flesh and tasted the salty cool liquid on her tongue, melting with the rapture of the taste and feel of his body. Her legs spread and he bent to meet her. The silk sheets smooth against her body. She let him take her to places she had never dreamed of.

She knew not how long it lasted. Her sense of time had disappeared. She did not want it to ever end. Yet when he finally stopped and stood to robe himself, she felt complete. She watched him leave the room without a word to her. The room seemed to be lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and all she could dream of was him.


	11. Chapter 11 Annoyance

**Chapter 11**

**Annoyance**

Bellatrix did not want to go back to school. She was of age, she shouldn't have to. If she had already proved herself to the Dark Lord, then why should she have to prove herself by finishing school. She knew that at school she would be cut off completely from her master, able to correspond with him only rarely, and that she would not see him until at least Christmas holidays.

However, her father, thought it of the utmost importance that she finish her education at Hogwarts, and complete her N.E.W.T.'s. So she found herself hurrying through King's Cross station on the first of September, accompanied by her harried mother and two younger sisters.

"Hurry along girls, we're going to be late." Druella said, her skirts fluttering out behind her as she went. Their only non elf servant, a man who their father employed, followed behind them, pushing a very full trolley, laden with three large cages, each containing a rather annoyed looking owl. They marched on quickly, ignoring the obvious stares of muggles who seemed to find the group of women and their servant a very peculiar sight. Upon reaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Druella led them straight through, not bothering to see if any muggles were watching as they disappeared through the barrier.

Platform 9and ¾ was full of students and their parents, wishing each other tearful farewells and loading trunks and baggage onto the large scarlet train, which was covering much of the platform in a smoky mist. Their servant busied himself with unloading the contents of their trolley onto the train, leaving the girls to say goodbye to their mother.

Druella kissed Narcissa on the forehead, brushing her daughter's blond waves from her face. "Have a lovely term my dear." Narcissa smiled at her mother and allowed her to embrace her.

"Well goodbye mother. I'll see you at Christmas." Andromeda gave a half-hearted smile and disappeared into the crowd. Bellatrix watched her disappear and saw her being warmly welcomed by several of her fellow Griffindor classmates. It was pathetic, it really was. Druella pretended she hadn't noticed Andromeda's disappearance, instead she turned to Bellatrix.

"Now you," She smiled, "Better study hard for those horrible tests."

Bellatrix smiled back, "Of course mother." She allowed Druella to kiss her on the cheek.

"Miranda!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly as she turned to embrace the figure who had appeared out of the mist. Behind the girl was a women who bore a striking resemblance to Druella. She wore high necked, green robes and her blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun that sat on top of her head.

"My dearest sister." The women was saying, stepping forward to kiss Druella on both cheeks. She was much taller than her Druella, and her hair was slightly darker, yet other than that the two women were identical.

"Nicolette." Druella smiled, "Miranda." She addressed the young girl who was now talking animatedly with Narcissa.

"Where is Chealsey?" Bellatrix asked her aunt, looking around and seeing no sign her aunt's elder daughter.

"Already on the train, I'd imagine." Her aunt replied. "She certainly missed your company at Park Ridge this summer." Nicolette gave her niece a questioning look. Bellatrix thought it best to escape before her aunt could question her about her activities over the summer holidays.

"We don't want to be late." She said quickly. "Come on Narcissa." She took her younger sister roughly by the hand and led her onto the train, followed by their cousin Miranda. The two younger girls found more of their giggling friends once on the train and Bellatrix slipped past them to find herself somewhere more quiet to sit.

She found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Her school robes weighed her down and made her feel ugly. She fingered the beautiful Onyx earrings that hung like black tear drops against her pale neck, and thought of him. His beautiful body, perfect in every way and overflowing with magic. She closed her eyes and could almost feel his breath on her neck and….

"Bella!"

She opened her eyes in annoyance as Chealsey slid into the compartment, her curly blonde hair was pulled back from her face and her blue eyes were shining excitedly. "So?" She demanded.

"So what?" Bellatrix replied, in a bored voice, as Chealsey's Siamese kitten jumped into Bella's lap and began purring contentedly. Bella gave the animal a look of contempt and resisted the urge to curse it .

"Lucius told Rabastan who told William who told Avery who told me that you got the dark mark!"

"You shouldn't listen to such idle gossip cousin." Bellatrix replied, unfolding a copy of the daily profit that she had retrieved from her bag and scanning the headlines.

"You didn't answer my question!" Chealsey said, giving her cousin an irritated look.

Bellatrix smirked and said nothing.

"You did, didn't you!" Chealsey gasped. "I thought the dark Lord didn't want anyone who was still at Hogwarts. Is that why you were spending all summer at the Malfoy manor?" She said this all in one breath and Bellatrix almost laughed at her cousin's eagerness. She folded her daily profit on her lap and looked across the compartment at her cousin.

"You mustn't tell anyone." Bellatrix ordered, giving her cousin a harsh look, "Not a soul. If any of the teachers found out, if Dumbledore found out…" Her voice trailed off.

"I swear, in Slytherin's name, I wont say a word." Chealsey breathed.

Bellatrix pulled up the sleeve of her robes, to reveal the dark mark to her cousin, whose eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" She swore. Bellatrix could not help smiling as her cousin looked at the twisting tattoo of the serpent and skull in obvious awe. After a moment she looked back up at Bellatrix, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"So, the dark lord, what's he like?" She breathed, and Bellatrix could not help smile.

"Well," She bent closer to Chealsey and lowered her voice, "He's absolutely gorgeous."

Chealsey burst into a fit of giggles. When she calmed down she said, "I can't believe you Bella, you're actually a Death Eater."

Bellatrix smiled and leaned back in her seat, drumming her fingers against the windowsill as the countryside sped by.

"So.." Chealsey asked after a minute, "How's Lucius?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He's an arrogant git." Although she could feel her cheeks warming slightly.

"Are you sleeping with him again?" Her cousin demanded, smiling knowingly.

"Chealsey Parkinson, you really are the limit!" Bellatrix retorted.

"Oh come on Bella." Chealsey smirked, "You had him, all to yourself for half the summer. What girl in their right mind wouldn't?"

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and turned back to her daily profit. Chealsey smirked and put her feet up against the seat opposite her, yawning slightly. There were several minutes of silence that ended with the compartment door banging open.

"Ah and here we have Hogwarts' most delicious ladies." A boy with blond hair and a round face was grinning at them from the doorway of their compartment. Chealsey giggled as the boy slid onto the seat beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Oh please..." She giggled, she and William Nott were still an item, and Bellatrix thought her cousin could do better. She turned away in disgust as the couple embraced.

There were two other boys who had entered the compartment with him, one of them sat down next to Bellatrix, and she ignored him also. He had dark hair and squinty eyes. The other boy remained in the doorway, smirking at them, "My dear cousins." He said, addressing the girls. Chealsey smiled at him while Bellatrix continued to pretend that the three boys did not exist. "I trust you've had a pleasant vacation." Evan Rosier's curly brown hair had grown over the summer and his handsome face was tanned. "Although from what I hear, cousin Bella, you certainly did."

"What I did or did not do on my summer vacation is certainly no business of yours."

Evan laughed loudly at this, "My father," He replied, "Informed me that my cousin has been chosen as a little project by a certain infamous wizard."

Bellatrix glared at him, "A little project?" She spat, drawing her wand from her robes and pointing it at her cousin. The smiles faded from the faces of the boys. "Is that what everyone thinks I am?"

"Come on Bella, he was just.." Nott attempted to interrupt, but Bellatrix turned her wand on him now.

"I wasn't talking to you was I, Nott?" She glared, "Get out, all of you." She moved her wand from Nott to Evan to the other boy who had slid off the seat to get away from her.

"Oh and Avery," She continued, and the dark haired boy froze and turned around to face her, "You would do better to not spread gossip about me, from now on."

"I can assure you, I never.." Avery answered quickly.

"Just go." Bellatrix said coolly. He turned and followed his companions quickly from the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Really Bella? Was that so necessary?" Chealsey asked after the boys had left.

The rest of the journey was quite uneventful. Chealsey actually fell asleep at about two in the afternoon, her head leaning against the window so that her little breaths fogged up the glass. Bellatrix had turned her mind to the coming year, her final year at Hogwarts.

It had gone by so quickly, her time at the school. However, she would not be sad to see the back of it come June. She would much rather be out in the world, doing her master's bidding. He did, however, have a special task for her to carry out while she remained at the school. She smiled at how easy it would be, she had imagined her assignments for Lord Voldemort would be of a more challenging nature.

It had begun to rain as they slowed down and approached the school. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Chealsey and whispered, "Enervate." Her cousin opened her eyes and exclaimed in shock when she realized how long she had slept for.

It was pouring rain and dark thunder clouds hung over their heads as they stepped off the train. Chealsey and Bellatrix hurried to the nearest carriage climbed quickly inside, soaked from the slight walk from the train to the carriage.

Two other people were already in their carriage, Bellatrix recognized them as two Griffindor girls in the same year as her and her cousin. They gave Bellatrix and Chealsey an untrusting look and continued their conversation.

"I'd hate to be a first year in one of those boats right now." One of them was saying, "The poor dears must be getting soaked." The speaker was a girl with a mass of red hair that hung in curls around her freckled face.

"It must be dreadful." Her companion agreed. "Merlin I'm starving! I hope the sorting doesn't take long." She had short blonde hair and a round pink face.

To Bellatrix' surprise Chealsey was the next to speak, "I hear that you're head girl this year, Alice." She addressed the blonde girl.

"Yah, I am." The blonde girl seemed startled that Chealsey was speaking with her.

"And she really deserves it." The red head added, beaming at her friend. Chealsey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she does." She replied, "In Dumbledore's mind at least."

"What do you mean by that?" The red head snapped.

Chealsey smirked, and then shrugged, "Well I mean, of course he only ever chooses blood traitors or muggle borns to be head boy and girl. Who's head boy this year, oh yes, Arthur Weasley? I couldn't ask for a better example. Although the Prewett's aren't much better. Would you agree Bella?"

"The Prewett's?" Bella sneered, "I'd rather be a muggle born."

Both of the Griffindor girls had drawn their wands. Bellatrix smiled from the corner of the carriage, watching as Chealsey stared coolly down their wands. "Oh come on now Alice, what would the headmaster think of the head girl cursing students before she even arrived at school. Perhaps he would change his mind about his decision to make a Blood Traitor the head girl of Hogwarts."

Bellatrix laughed. Alice had lowered her wand but the red head girl had not, "I suppose you'd rather have your little death eater friends as head boy and girl." She sneered at Chealsey, whose face fell slightly. She collected herself quickly though and resumed her mocking gaze.

"I think they have much more important things to do with their time."

Their conversation stopped with the carriage as it pulled up in front of the large front doors of Hogwarts. Students were running from the carriages to the school as quickly as possible to avoid the torrential downpour that was now upon them.

Both of the Griffindor girls left the carriage as hastily as they could and Chealsey and Bellatrix, still grinning, followed them up the steps to the doors of the great castle.


	12. Chapter 12 Appointments

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I appreciate it so much. This is what i've written while on holiday. Please review! I'll update more as soon as possible, but I'm still not home and parts of the next chapter are on my home computer. Thanks!)

**Chapter 12**

**Appointments**

The Devils End pub was particularly busy that night. As Lucius made his way through the smoky mass of people outside, he recognized several drunken voices calling out to him. He ignored them. Slipping between the groups of rich wizards and well dressed whores, he made his way into the dark interior of the pub.

Sitting around the bar inside were several of his colleagues, for want of a better word. Included in these were his former schoolmates and friends Crabbe and Goyle. With the Dark Lord out of the county, along with Lucius' father, the younger death eaters had time to pursue their various other interests. For most of them, these interests were drink and women. He could have stopped and reprimanded them, told them that there were much more useful ways to spend their time. He did not stop however, he was to busy searching the bar for a certain Rodolphus Lestrange.

He found him, after a short time, in a booth in the back corner of the bar. Rodolphus was in a heated embrace with a young women and did not notice Lucius approach him. He cleared his throat and Rodolphus and the women broke apart. Upon seeing Lucius, Rodolphus pushed the women off of him.

"I'll come and find you later." He told her. The girl gave Malfoy a nasty look before turning away.

The two men observed each other coldly for a moment. "Sit." Rodolphus said, motioning to the bench across from him. Malfoy hesitated, then slid into the bench.

"Well." He asked, once seated, "Why did you ask me to come here and meet you." Lucius' voice was quiet.

"You should know damn well why." Rodolphus shot back, "Although I did always think you a bit of an idiot."

Malfoy did not reply, but continued to glare across the table at Rodolphus.

"I know you gave Bella those earrings." He continued when Malfoy did not answer.

Malfoy could have laughed at Rodolphus' hypocrisy, "I can assure you, I did not."

Rodolphus did not seem convinced. "You keep your slimy hands off of her. You hear me Malfoy?" He growled.

This time Lucius did laugh. "Or what?" He asked, "I didn't think that your relationship was monogamous." He gestured in the direction of the girl who had just left.

Rodolphus had pulled out his wand and pointed it across the table at Malfoy. "Bellatrix is mine." He whispered dangerously. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"There, my friend, I believe you are sorely mistaken."

"She is promised to me!" He shouted, and several people turned at the sound of his raised voice.

Lucius shook his head. "Bella will never be all yours. There is only one man, who I believe she would ever give herself to fully, and it is neither you nor I Lestrange." He said, "Even when she wears your name, you will not have her fully."

Rodolphus' face was confused, "I don't understand what you're saying Malfoy." He still had not lowered his wand.

"Don't you?" Lucius asked, "I have a very good idea of who gave your charming Bella those earrings, Rodolphus."

"Tell me then." Rodolphus growled. "Tell me who dares to steal what belongs to me!"

Lucius smiled, "The very man whom we both call master."

* * *

Bellatrix found that the first term passed by so quickly she barely had time to miss the company she most craved. The seventh years had found that their homework load had reached levels they had never known before. Their teachers seemed to think that they would all fail their N.E.W.T.s if they did not do ten times the homework they had previously. Bellatrix found that most of her time was consumed by the library and studying things that seemed so useless after the magic that her master had taught her over the summer.

"It's just so bloody tedious." Chealsey whined after one particularly long Saturday spent in the library. "I swear I'd rather just admit defeat and fail all of my N.E.W.T.s than deal with this!"

But despite the ridiculous homework load, Bellatrix had not forgotten the one request her master had made of her. She found the perfect opportunity to carry it out on a snowy trip to Hogsmead several weeks before Christmas.

She was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Avery and Rosier. Chealsey and Nott had gone off to the Tea shop down the road. Her two companions were as exhausted from their term's work as she, and the three of them sat in silence, consuming questionable amounts of firewhiskey. Suddenly the door to the pub burst open and a very large man wearing plum coloured robes and sporting a large mustache appeared in the doorway. Bellatrix was on her feet before either of her companions could ask her what she was doing.

"Professor!" Bellatrix called to the man, and he turned to see who had addressed him. A smile lit up his old face as he saw her and he waved her over.

"Miss Black, how pleasant!" He said, his beady eyes taking in her appearance.

"Professor Slughorn?" Bellatrix asked, giving him her sweetest smile. "Won't you sit with me?" She led him over to an empty table in the corner of the pub. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while and never found the right opportunity." She continued, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, not at all." Slughorn replied warmly, clapping her on the back.

They sat, and Bellatrix smiled, "Sir, I was wondering if you had much planned for the Christmas holidays?" She asked smoothly, not missing a beat. "There is to be a party at my godfather's house, Abraxus Malfoy, do you know him?"

Slughorn nodded, "Abraxus was one of my own students. Charming lad, of course. I taught his wife as well, she was good friends with your mother I believe? Such a shame what happened to Leila Malfoy. Went to her funeral, oh and what a sad business that was." Slughorn replied, his smile fading slightly.

"Yes, of course. Well I was asked by Mr Malfoy if you would like to come?" Bellatrix continued quickly, "I have an invitation." She waved her wand a slip of parchment appeared from the end of it. She picked it up and handed it to Slughorn. "If your not busy, I would be delighted to see you there."

Slughorn examined the paper in his hand and beamed at her. "Yes of course, I'd be honored."

Bellatrix smiled, "Wonderful, well I won't keep you." She excused herself and stood up, moving back across the room and resuming her seat across from Rosier and Avery. She could feel Slughorn's eyes following her and knew that he would take full advantage of the invitation. The Dark Lord always knew.

"What was that about?" Rosier asked her as she sat back down.

"Potions homework." Bellatrix smiled.

* * *

The changes in her daughter's seemed drastic to their mother, who had spent so little time with them in the last year, since their father had fallen ill. She was happy to have them all returned to her for the Christmas Holiday's. She knew that once Bellatrix was married that summer, she would see increasingly less of her. She took the opportunity to speak to her eldest daughter alone one afternoon shortly after she had returned home.

"Bella?" She knocked on the door to her room. When there was no answer she let herself in. Bellatrix was bent over her desk. Her long hair hiding her face as her quill moved furiously across a long roll of parchment. A textbook lay open in front of her.

"Bella?" Druella repeated and her daughter looked up. "What are you working on?"

Bellatrix sighed and set down her quill. "A horrible essay on the principles and restrictions of elemental transfiguration."

Druella laughed, "Homework over Christmas? That is cruel indeed."

"Professor McGonagal doesn't seem to think so." Bellatrix replied.

Druella frowned, "She never taught me, I was taught Transfiguration by Professor Dumbledore, before he was headmaster of course." She observed her daughter. She was thinner than she had been in the summer. There were dark circles under her eyes and she rubbed absentmindedly at the tattoo that her mother knew was concealed on her arm beneath her Black robes. Bella was no longer a wild, rebellious child, but a headstrong and determined young women.

"You look tired." Druella said, "Don't you sleep enough..?"

Bellatrix frowned at her mother, and changed the subject. "How is father, and tell me the truth."

Druella smiled sadly, "He's impressed with your new tattoo." She said, sarcastically. "He said to me, I always knew that she would make up for our lack of sons." She pursed her lips as she looked at her daughter. "He's dying Bellatrix. You know that. I doubt he will live to see you married."

Bellatrix made no reply except to frown at the mention of her marriage. Her mother's birthday gift to her had been her old wedding dress. It was beautiful, and fit as though it had been made for Bellatrix, not her mother. Still, she did not want to think of the day that she would have to wear it.

"Oh come Bella, Rodolphus is a good match." Her mother said, reading the distaste in her daughter's expression.

"Just as Cygnus was a good match for you?" Bellatrix shot back.

Druella smiled and reached out a pale hand to touch her daughter's cheek. "When I was your age, I thought very little of the idea of marrying Cygnus. He was older than me and I thought myself to be in love with someone else. I was intent on marrying for love." She sighed and ran her hand down Bella's cheek. "But I have long stopped believing in such silly notions as love." She continued, "Your father has provided well for us, no?" She asked and Bellatrix nodded and lowered her eyes.

"There are more important things, things that are much more real, than love." Druella added.

"But you said you did love, once?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, I believed myself to be in love." She answered, "It matters not, for the boy I loved is gone, he has been gone for a very long time."

Bellatrix looked up into her mother's sad face, "I do not believe I can love Rodolphus." She whispered.

"No one said you had to." Druella replied softly and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

"Cissa?" Andromeda knocked on the door to her younger sister's room. "Mother wants to know if you're ready yet."

"Andy?" Narcissa called from inside the room, "Come in, I need your opinion."

Andromeda stepped inside the room where Narcissa stood, observing her reflection in the golden, full length mirror.

"I can't decide." She said, not taking her eyes off of her own reflection. "What do you think?" She turned so that her sister could judge her appearance.

"You look lovely." Andromeda said. Narcissa's hair was piled in golden curls on top of her head and her lips were painted a dark red. Her dress was silver and made her pale skin and blue eyes sparkle. She looked much older than fifteen.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Narcissa asked, noticing Andromeda's obvious lack of dress robes and makeup. "Aren't we leaving soon?"

"I told mother that I would stay here in case father needed anything." Andromeda said.

Narcissa raised a thin eyebrow. "We have servants for things like that Andy." She turned back to the mirror. "I don't understand why you would want to miss _this_ party."

"Believe it or not," Andromeda replied coldly, "Not all of us are as fond of the Malfoy's as you are sister."

Narcissa spun around and glared at her sister. "You just don't want to go because none of you little Griffindor friends will be there." She retorted.

"And I suppose you'd rather we all associate with You-Know-Who." Andromeda shot back.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips. "Well, at least I'm not a blood traitor." She spat.

Andromeda looked as though Narcissa had just slapped her across the face. "Cissa!"

"I saw you!" Narcissa accused.

"Saw me doing what?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa lowered her voice so that it was barely audible. "Kissing that muggle."

The colour drained from Andromeda's face. Narcissa smile victoriously. "You're just lucky that this time I feel like being nice." She said, "Next time, I wont hesitate to tell father."

Andromeda stood with her mouth open as Narcissa turned back to the mirror and sprayed herself with a sickly sweet perfume.

"Cissa..." Andromeda began.

"Shut the door behind you, thanks."

* * *

Horace Slughorn had never before been to the Malfoy Manor, and was quite impressed when he saw it. Not only by the size of the house, but by the majestic way it rose from the earth, surrounded by large iron gates that swung forward for him. There was a long drive that was decorated with snow covered hedges on either side. Twinkling lights shone from the hedges, where hundreds of fairies sat amidst the branches.

Delighted by his overall first impression of the place, he marched on towards the front door. There he hesitated before he raised his fist and knocked twice.

It swung open, almost immediately. He stepped forwards into a large entrance hall, lit by many blazing torches and decorated with portraits of Malfoy ancestor's.

"Slughorn, my old friend!" A voice called out to him as he took in the grandness of the room. A man with long blonde hair approached him. He was well dressed, wearing robes robes of shimmering green and silver, his hair hung in a ponytail down his back.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, always an honor." Said Slughorn, bowing his head.

"It has been much to long." Abraxus Malfoy, shaking his old teacher's hand. "You know my son Lucius, I believe."

The younger man who stepped forward was a replica of his father, yet his face was younger and he was slightly shorter.

"Professor, how wonderful you could come." He said, also shaking Slughorn's hand. "It was so good of Bella to invite you."

"Your home is spectacular." Slughorn praised, looking back at the elder of the two men, who smiled and thanked him. Looking around, Slughorn saw that there were many other guests already here, loud voices came from a room just off the entrance hall, while groups of people stood talking and drinking. He recognized several of his old students amongst them.

"Professor?" A voice called, and he saw Bellatrix step forward from a group of people. "How good of you to come."

As always, Bellatrix was dazzling and he could not help but stare at her. She wore a black lace dress and her dark hair was pulled back from her pale face. "My dear Miss Black." Slughorn took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course, you know my fiance." Bellatrix continued, once Slughorn had released her hand. She gestured to the broad shouldered man who had stepped forward with her.

"Of course, Mr. Lestrange." Slughorn beamed, shaking hands with the auburn haired man who did not smile. "But I thought you lived in France now?"

"I did yes, but I returned a little over a year ago. My family has a house here in England as well as in France." Lestrange said quietly.

"How delightful. And when are you two getting married?" Slughorn asked.

"In July, once Bella graduates." A women said.

"And you remember my mother?" Bellatrix asked, motioning to the women who had spoken. Druella Rosier was as beautiful as she had been when she had attended Hogwarts, but now possessed a grace acheivable only with age.

"Mrs. Black." Slughorn kissed her hand, "I'm honored."

Druella smiled at her old teacher. "It has been a long time, I think?" She said, in her soft French accent, "I have not seen you since I graduated, Professor."

"I think not." Slughorn said, smiling at her. "And I must tell you, Mrs. Black, your daughter here is a model student, she takes after you in that way."

"I would expect nothing less, of all my girl's." Druella smiled at Bellatrix.

"Come Professor, I am sure there are many people here who would like very much to speak with you. Don't let my family consume your entire evening." She gestured to the room leading off where the voices of many other witches and wizards came from. "Shall we?"

"Of course." He bowed to the group, and offered the young girl his arm. They moved together through the crowd and stopped to talk to several people. Slughorn spotted the Minister for Magic in a large group by the corner and made to move towards them, but Bellatrix was leading him the other way.

"If you don't mind, sir." She said, still smiling, "There is a former student of your's who very much desires a conversation with you." She led him through the crowd of people, stopping at a door that led off the large room and gestured for Slughorn to enter. He looked at her curiously.

"What is this, Miss Black?" He asked, his smile faltering somewhat.

"Simply an old friend who asks to steal a few moment of your evening." She smiled and pushed the door open, she gestured for him to enter the room and he stepped forward tentatively. She smiled encouragement and he stepped through the doorway, and Bellatrix closed the door behind him.

He was in an equally elegant room that contained a fireplace and a long table. At his entrance a man stood up and his features were visible in the firelight. He had long dark hair and very pale skin, his features were strangely smooth, as though he had been sculpted from stone. However, he was still recognizable as the young boy who had once been the Professors favorite student.

"Tom!" He gasped.

The man stepped forward to shake Slughorn's hand. "Professor." He said, and inclined his head. His voice was soft yet his eyes were cold.

"What..." Slughorn trailed off, shocked by this unexpected reunion.

"Please sit down, sir, we have much to discuss." Voldemort motioned to a seat at the long table, Slughorn sat down quickly, not taking his eyes from the other man's pale face. Voldemort sat down in a chair opposite him. There was a moment of silence.

"A drink?" Voldemort offered, waving his wand and procuring a large bottle of wine and two glasses. The wine poured itself into the glasses and he picked one up and handed it to Slughorn, who was still looking shocked and slightly worried.

"They do not call me Tom Riddle, anymore." Voldemort began quietly after another moment had passed.

"So I have heard." Slughorn said, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Come Horace, you must agree with my aims, if you have heard what they are." Voldemort hissed, leaning forward slightly in his chair and examining Slughorn's expression.

Slughorn cleared his throat. "No, of course I do, sir, I just..."

"I am doing Slytherin's work." Voldemort continued, "Are you not the current head of Slytherin house? Do you not believe in his idea's and values?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Then surely your path is clear, Horace." Voldemort's dark eyes had narrowed, "I wish you to join me, to help me with my cause, help me to do Slytherin's work."

"My dear sir." Slughorn said and there was definite fear in his voice now. "I have a comfortable job at Hogwarts, I do not wish to leave just yet." Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Slughorn continued, his voice shaking slightly, "But in a few years, when I retire from teaching, I will," He paused, "Consider your offer."

This was clearly not the answer that Voldemort had hoped for. "You realize that the Wizarding world is on the brink of war, Horace." His voice was soft, yet so cold that it sent shivers down Slughorn's spine. "I would have thought that your answer would be different. Indeed I had hoped that you would have no hesitations."

"I do not wish to stop teaching just yet." Slughorn repeated, "You once had the desire to teach, if I remember correctly."

Voldemort inclined his head and looked down at his long fingered hands, "The desire to shape young minds, to discover the talent of young wizards and witches has always appealed to me."

"Well you still could!" Slughorn said, obviously happy that the conversation had changed direction. "I could arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, if you would like."

Voldemort looked back up at Slughorn, "Surely you don't believe that Dumbledore would hire me? I fear that man has always disliked me, ever since I was a boy."

Slughorn frowned, "Perhaps you have different, err, value's. But why that would stop him from letting you teach..."

Voldemort shock his head, "You know as well as I that Dumbledore would never allow me back at Hogwarts."

Slughorn sighed and chose his next words carefully. "I don't know, Dumbledore has hired many less skilled wizards than yourself." He began, "But I am not ready to leave my own job at the school yet. Give me a few years, and I would be happy to consider your offer, wholeheartedly." He stood up to leave, and held out his hand to Voldemort, who did not take it.

"My offer may not still stand, in a few years." Voldemort hissed, and Slughorn withdrew his hand.

"Well, I hope it will." Slughorn said, turning and walking quickly from the room, the door banging shut behind him.

Bellatrix was waiting outside, he gave her a forced smile and walked past her, not waiting for her reaction.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix pushed open the door that Slughorn had just exited, and stepped inside the fire lit chamber. He was sitting at the table, staring ahead, his face blank and expressionless. He did not answer her. "My Lord?" She said again, more tentatively.

"I believe that I was mistaken about Horace Slughorn." Voldemort said quietly, not looking up at her.

"How so?" Bellatrix asked quickly. Voldemort looked up and his eyes flashed red with anger.

"When you address me, you will say My Lord, or Master."

Bellatrix' breath caught in her throat, "My Lord, forgive me, I did not mean..."

"Just go." He said harshly.

"M-my lord?"

"Go, or I will have to punish you Bella." He said, raising his wand.

She bowed and turned from the room, leaving almost as quickly as Slughorn had.


	13. Chapter 13 Adjustments

(Note: I'm home from holidays, so these Chapters will be up quickly again. Review and I'll love you.)

**Chapter 13**

**Adjustments**

"Mistress Bellatrix." It was a small house elf who addressed her. Bellatrix was still sullen from the events of the previous night, she sat in the corner of the sitting room. Across from her, Narcissa was recalling every detail of what Lucius had said to her at the party, while Andromeda pretended to listen.

"What!" Bellatrix snapped and the house elf trembled.

"M-Master Black asks for you to come to his study." It squeaked.

Narcissa and Andromeda looked up at Bellatrix curiously.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, standing and smoothing the skirt of her black dress. "Why does he ask to see me?"

The elf wrung it's bony hands, "I is not knowing why. Master Black received an owl and then asked for Mistress Bellatrix to be brought to him immediately."

Bellatrix frowned, her father rarely called any of the girls to his study. She had seen little of him over the holiday's. Most days he was to ill to leave his room.

Her sister's eyes followed her as she walked to the door and disappeared through it. The sitting room was on the same level of the house as Cygnus' study. Bellatrix walked quickly down the long halls. The house was very large and many of the rooms had fallen into disuse. When they were young, Bellatrix and her sisters had spent countless hours exploring the house and unlocking it's secrets. Now, they did not have time for such foolish games, and much of the house now lay undisturbed.

She knocked on the large door to her father's study.

"Come in." She heard Cygnus grunt from inside. Bellatrix slipped quietly into the room.

Her father motioned for her to come and sit in the chair opposite his desk. As she did so she remembered that the Dark Lord had sat in this same chair on the day she had first met him, almost a year ago. Had it really been a year? She mused, a year since she had first found favor with Lord Voldemort?

"Bellatrix." Cygnus was looking at her from across his desk. His eyes were tired and bloodshot as he addressed her. In all honesty, her father had never looked worse. His face was pale and his gray hair thinning. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "I have had a letter this morning." He said, and held up a parchment, and Bellatrix saw that it bore a black seal. "Your master asks to have you stay again at the Malfoy Manor. Over the Easter vacation, to continue your training."

Bellatrix' heart lept. Even after the Dark Lord's displeasure with her the previous evening, he still wanted to train her! She looked up at her father and could barely contain her happiness. "I have of course, agreed." He said, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you father." Bellatrix said, and she smiled to.

"I am very pleased with you, Bella." Cygnus said softly, "It is a great comfort to a dying man to know that when he is gone, his children will continue his work. Oh that I were a young man and able to fight this war myself…" He paused and his eyes searched his daughter's face, "But you will do that for me, my beautiful Bella?"

"Of course father!" Bellatrix breathed. All of her life she had tried to prove to her father that she could make up for not being the son he had so wanted. Now he spoke to her as though she was his son. "You taught me what it means to be born into such a noble family." Bellatrix replied, "I have only ever sought to uphold the family tradition and honor."

"You have done well." Cygnus said and smiled.

* * *

The Black Ball was no less grand this year than it had been any other year. Although the Master of the house was unable to attend at all. The house elves worked themselves to death in the days leading up to the party. The ballroom was decorated to reflect the winter scene outside. This year however, the weather was mild and their was no storm raging outside the frosted windows.

Ever since Narcissa had confronted her, Andromeda had felt torn in two. A piece of her heart wanted to please her family and marry the man they had chosen for her. The other, more frantic and wild side of her knew she was profoundly and irrevocably in love with another, one who they would forbade her to have.

She would be seventeen in a year, old enough to decide between her heart and her family. Perhaps in the course of the year she could convince herself that her family was right and Rabastan Lestrange was the man she should marry.

As she pondered her future, she examined in the mirror her reflection. Her brown curls hung down her back and her matching brown eyes peered back at her from behind heavy eyelids. She had never been the pretty sister, that was Narcissa. Neither had she ever been the smartest, that was Bellatrix. Andromeda had always simply been, the middle sister, neither the most talented or most beautiful. Continuously overlooked, neither favorite of her mother or father, the odd one out, a Griffindor, a traitor.

If she married Rabastan, would her family hove her? Would they finally accept her as one of their own? If she didn't, could they ever forgive her?

As she left her chambers and descended the staircase to the ballroom she could see the auburn head of Rabastan Lestrange amidst their guests. Last year she had been so intent on avoiding him, this year she would try and pretend that she wanted to marry him, if only to please her family. She would try, for tonight to forget about Ted, about his kind smile and his understanding nature and his soft kiss. She would try, but she already knew she would fail.

* * *

Rodolphus watched as the second sister danced with the second brother. She looked as though she wished to be anywhere but in Rabastan's arms.

Bella had not entered the ball yet. Rodolphus was getting impatient for her arrival, and considered leaving if she did not soon decide to make an appearance. The rest of the company was dreadfully tedious.

The only thing he could find to like about the party was that Malfoy was not there. It was rare of Lucius not to attend a ball or a party and parade himself around like a peacock. His equally obnoxious father was also not there, and he wondered the cause of their absence.

He saw the youngest of Bella's sisters, standing across the hall with some of her friends. She looked thoroughly annoyed, and he contributed this to the Malfoy's absence. Narcissa was as pretty as her eldest sister, if not more-so, although in a different way. He observed her for a moment. She could not be more than sixteen, but was undeniably tempting. The idea of putting his hands on something that belonged to Lucius Malfoy both disgusted and compelled him. Yet it seemed right, as both Malfoy and Bella were missing from the assemblage, that he at least offer the youngest Miss Black a dance.

* * *

Chealsey Parkinson wore a tightly corseted pink dress. Her blonde curls had been pilled atop her head and she attracted looks from many men at the party. However, she declined their offers to dance and sat at the bar, a drink in her hand and a thin eyebrow raised. For the scene playing out before her was ridiculous, to say the least.

Rabastan Lestrange stood not far from her, his arm wrapped tightly around Andromeda's waist. He was leaning towards her, obviously attempting to lure his promised with whispers of his affection. Andromeda, in turn, looked uncomfortable and Chealsey wondered if their marriage would ever go through.

Rodolphus had taken advantage of Bella and Lucius' absence and charmed Narcissa into dancing with him. The stupid little girl was blushing and enjoying being held much to closely by the elder Lestrange.

Chealsey's own brother had just made a fool of himself by kissing his fiancée, Mara Edgecombe, in the center of the ballroom. While her younger sister was surrounded by a crowd of admirers, flushed from the amount wine she had drunk.

Miss Parkinson knew better than to make a fool of herself at such an event. These halls were not the darkened pubs of Knockturn alley, where no one watched what happened in the shadows. The Black girls and the Lestranges could act however they pleased, but Chealsey knew that her family's position in wizarding society was not as elevated. Therefore she always had to look and act like a well brought up pure blood lady when in the company of men who may be suitable husbands, or so her mother had taught her. So she glared at her sister, who scowled back at her.

Bella still remained mysteriously absent. With a glance at Rodolphus and Narcissa in a tight embrace on the dance floor, she set down her drink and stole through small door behind the bar.

The house was much larger than Park Ridge, her family's country home. But Chealsey had spent a considerable amount of time here as a child. She quickly found her way through the narrow corridors and twisted staircases.

Stopping in front of the door to Bella's room she hesitated, than knocked twice. When there was no answer she let herself in. "Bella, are you here?" She asked.

"Bloody Merlin!" Bella swore and Lucius attempted to cover himself with the sheets in which they were both entangled.

"Oh for Slytherin's sake." Chealsey cursed, half laughing as she covered her eyes to avoid staring at Lucius' handsome naked form.

"Chealsey!" Bellatrix yelled, "What are you doing!"

"I could ask the same of you cousin." Chealsey giggled and peered between her fingers. Lucius had pulled his robes back over himself and now stood sheepishly beside the bed, looking from Bella to Chealsey and back again.

Chealsey smiled at him, "You might want to make an appearance before Rodolphus corrupts little Cissa." She informed him. Lucius raised his eyebrows and looked at Bella for approval, she waved for him to go, and Chealsey saw the snake and skull tattoo shining on her exposed flesh.

"Miss Parkinson." Lucius bowed quickly to her before walking past and slamming the door behind him. Chealsey giggled.

"Not a word!" Bella warned Chealsey after he had gone.

Chealsey smirked, "How long do you intend to keep this up Bella?" She asked, "Cissa will find out eventually… she is not that stupid…"

"Chealsey Parkinson, I swear to Slytherin that if you tell anyone…" Bellatrix had drawn her wand now and the smile faded quickly from her cousin's face.

"I wont, I'm only saying…"

Bella lowered her wand and pulled on her dark blue dress robes. Standing up she attempted to fix her hair, satisfied that her secret was safe with Chealsey. After several careful flicks of her wand, her hair sat back in place and her makeup was no longer smudged.

"Shall we?" Bellatrix asked her cousin sweetly, and took her by the arm as they left the chamber together.


	14. Chapter 14 Audacity

(Okay so this chapter is rated M for sex and violence. I'm also beginning to wonder why in Merlin's name I decided to make all my chapter names start with A, soon I'll have to start naming them apple or ant or...)

**Chapter 14**

**Audacity**

The winter flew by in a snowstorm of homework and studying. By February several of their classmates had collapsed with the stress of it all and had to visit Madam Pomfrey to receive relaxation potions. Bellatrix found she did not even have time to enjoy her eighteenth birthday between a potions essay and a charms test to study for. She could not wait for Easter, although by April she wondered if she would have the energy to continue her training.

Kings cross station was filled with people beginning their Easter Holiday trips. The girl in the short emerald dress with shining hair attracted several obvious pairs of eyes as she made her way quickly through the masses of harried travelers. She was thankful when she was finally free of the muggle filled train station and found herself out in the open air of London. She walked several blocks before turning down a discrete back alley to apparate.

"Look what wondered into our layer Sammy-boy." She heard a voice saying. Turning around she saw two greasy looking teenage boys.

"Get lost baby?" One of them asked.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. And I'm ever so helpless, and you boys look like you could point me in exactly the direction I'm heading."

The boys exchanged a smirk. Then one of them attempted to grab her arm but jumped back as if electrocuted.

"What the…?" He cursed as his arm began to swell gigantically. He and his friend turned to run but collided with what seemed to be a glass wall. They spun around, their eyes wide with fear.

"We was only kidding.. I swear we was." The other boy said. "We never meant no harm!"

"Of course you didn't darling." Bellatrix said, bending down so she was an inch from his face, her voice was silky and cold. "You are both perfect gentlemen." She smiled at them, "Crucio." She yelled, and they screamed and screamed. Yet their screams did not travel past the glass walls she had created. No one but her heard them die.

* * *

It was Lucius who answered the door to let her in. He looked paler than usual and several pieces of his blond hair had fallen out of his pony tail.

"Bella." He motioned for her to follow him inside, shutting the large door behind them with a resounding thud. "Come with me, he is waiting for you."

He led her down a long hall and into a large chamber in which two men sat at a table. One of them was examining an old, leather-bound book. He wore reading glasses and had long blond hair like his son. The other man was strikingly handsome with dark hair. He looked rather bored and was twirling his wand between long fingers.

"My lord. Father. Miss Black has arrived." Lucius announced, bowing low before retreating from the room. The men turned to look at her. The dark haired one smiled coldly.

"You have blood on your dress, Bella." He informed her.

Bellatrix looked down and saw that indeed there was a long red streak on the green dress. She smiled back, "Well I suppose I'll have to take it off then, my lord."

Abraxus Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but Voldemort simply laughed.

"You are as impertinent as ever." He replied. "How should we punish her, Malfoy?" He asked his companion. Bellatrix had never seen the dark lord so relaxed or unguarded before. Abraxus surveyed Bellatrix with cold gray eyes.

"You are her master, my lord." Was his reply. He stood up from the table, closing the large book in front of him. "Do I have your permission to retire?" Abraxus asked. Voldemort nodded, without looking at him, his eyes still fixed on Bellatrix.

Abraxus crossed the chamber with several quick strides. "Miss Black." He bowed his head to her, and left the room.

Voldemort watched him leave, then as soon as the door was closed he stood up and motioned for her to come to him. She half ran to him, found his strong arms, and kissed him feverishly. He held her tightly, ran his hands through her hair and down her back.

"My lord" She forced herself to pull away.

"Yes Bella," He said, releasing her slightly.

She smiled at him, "I missed you."

He took her in his arms and carried her from the chamber through a small door to another room. This room was so dark that it was nearly impossible to see. Bellatrix closed her eyes and found herself being placed down gently on a soft bed. She blinked and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. She saw her master carefully removing his robes. He allowed them to fall to the ground and she could make out the outline of his tall pale body. She sat up and removed her own blood splattered dress, casting it aside and turning back to him. He sat down upon the edge of the large bed. Bellatrix crawled towards him and kissed the back of his neck, until he turned around and pinned her beneath him. Their eyes locked for a moment, then he kissed her forehead and whispered, "You are perfect Bella, I believe I failed to mention that last time." Her heart skipped a beat.

"You flatter me." Bellatrix replied, after she had once again found use of her tongue. "But there is no comparison between myself and the perfection of Lord Voldemort." She whispered the last words, daring to let the name from between her lips. For a brief second she thought she might have angered him, but instead he kissed her neck and put his hands behind her back, pulling him to her. She wrapped her legs around him and gave a low moan as he pushed inside of her. Several thrusts and she was screaming with pleasure. He loved having this power over her, knowing that he had complete control. She arched her back and he pushed deeper still. Her breathing was quick and shallow, but she kept her eyes open, watching him. He paused for a moment and she took advantage of this, pushing him backwards until she was on her knees straddling him. He laughed quietly at her determination to dominate him. Last time she had been so much more submissive. She closed her eyes and pushed down until his full length was inside of her. Opening her eyes she smiled, "So, how will you punish me for my impertinence, my lord?" She teased him. He raised an eyebrow and in an instance she found him on top of her once more.

When it was finished, he kissed her lingeringly and rolled off of her. She sighed and closed her eyes in content. They lay side by side for a moment until she rolled over to face him.

"My lord?" She asked.

"Bella." He replied quietly.

"Do you ever sleep?" She realized once out of her mouth the question sounded childish.

He looked at her, twirling a piece of her hair between his long fingers. "Sometimes, yes." He replied seriously. "At this point I am still only human. As you have just experienced."

Bellatrix smiled and put a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating. "At this point?" She asked.

He turned onto his side and wrapped her in his arms. "You're cold." He said, waving his hands so that they were suddenly covered by soft silky blankets.

"At this point?" She repeated more urgently.

"I am taking steps to become immortal Bella, you know that." He replied quietly.

"Then, when you are immortal.." She began, "We wont be like this anymore, will we? You wont have human…" She paused, "Desires."

"I suspect not, no." He replied.

"Oh." Her voice carried a note of disappointment, and she pulled herself more tightly to him.

He laughed again and she looked up, frowning. "Go to sleep Bella." Was all he said.

"Will you sleep to?" She asked him, and he could hear the plea in her voice.

He kissed her and then replied quietly, "I will sleep too."


	15. Chapter 15 Accidents

**Chapter 15**

**Accidents**

Three more months. She repeated over and over to herself, as she sat in the deserted Slytherin common room, staring into the dying embers of the fire. Three more months, and she would be finished at Hogwarts.

The Easter break had perhaps been the most incredible time of her life. She had never felt a passion as strong as that which she felt for her master. Her passion translated well into her magic and the Dark Lord had seemed impressed with how fast his young servant learned. However, it was not the spells he taught her that made her heart beat faster than she had known possible, it was simply being in his presence.

She had shared his bed almost every night, and had not known such pleasure was possible. Her face flushed simply thinking of it, and she stared longingly into the fire, thinking of him.

Of course he did not love her. He could not love her as she feared she loved him. But she felt that by being his mistress, as well as his servant, she gained a closeness to him that the other's who wore his mark could never have. She was the only death eater that could serve him as fully as she did. And this thought brought a smile to her lips.

So it was bearable for her to struggle through the next six weeks of classes, counting the days until she would be graduated, counting the days to freedom. Until the unthinkable happened.

"Bella. Bella?" Chealsey was standing over her bed. "Bella. Wake up."

"What Chealsey?" Bella mumbled, rolling over in her four poster.

"In Slytherin's name, why are you sleeping? You missed potions and transfiguration already this morning!"

"I'm sick." Bella replied, attempting to sit up.

"You're never sick." Chealsey gave her an odd look. "Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Go away!" Bella grumbled, feeling her empty stomach turn over again. "Shit." She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled across the room into the bathroom. Chealsey followed her and held her cousin's hair back as she slouched over the toilet. When she was done she collapsed onto the floor, barely strong enough to keep her eyes open.

"Bellatrix? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Bellatrix replied lamely.

"Yes you do? Why haven't you gone to Madam Pomfrey and asked for an anti-nausea potion? Bellatrix what the hell is wrong with you?" Her cousin's voice was anxious. Bellatrix Black did not get sick and lie in bed all morning. "Bella?"

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the girls dormitory. The light streaming in through the open window was that of late afternoon. She had no recollection of going to the hospital wing or of the day passing. She sat up and was glad the nausea did not return to her. Looking around she saw that hers was the only bed occupied. She rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, sighing as she did so. She had never been sick a day in her life. She had never before found herself in the hospital wing, except as a visitor. She wondered if Madam Pomfrey had given her something to take away the nausea. Slightly embarrassed, she threw back the covers, revealing a blue hospital gown on her body, her robes had been removed. She frowned, Bellatrix Black did not get the flu, neither did she allow others to strip her of her robes. She swore under her breath. Then a sinking feeling entered her stomach and she thought again she might be sick. She pulled back the sleeve of her hospital gown. The dark mark was still in its usual spot. "Fuck." She swore, this time louder. Madam Pomfrey would have an interesting report for Dumbledore tonight.

As if reading her thoughts, the door of the room was flung open and a round lady with light brown ringlets sauntered in. "Oh, you're awake." She stopped in her tracks as she saw Bellatrix sitting up with the blankets pushed back. The two women's eyes met and Bellatrix could see hesitation in the older witches face. Madam Pomfrey was the first to look away. "That potion should have put you out all night. But I guess you're awake now. Are you hungry?"

Bellatrix stomach growled at the thought of food. But she shook her head. "What's wrong with me."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. Her eyes softened and she came and sat on the bed opposite Bellatrix.

"What? What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly fearful.

"Miss Black, I really don't know what to say to you. You've always shown so much potential. I mean.. I don't want…" She stopped.

Bellatrix gave her an icy stare, daring her to mention the mark on her arm.

"I don't want to see you get in any more trouble Bellatrix. Not any more than you're already in. I like you Ms. Black. I'm a fan, you've given me no trouble over the years. But this…"

"Answer my question." Bellatrix hissed.

The nurse sighed again. Bellatrix did not drop her gaze.

"You're pregnant, Miss Black."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant."

Bellatrix sank back into the bed, the nausea rekindled inside of her. The nurse produced a bucket with her wand and held it for her. Poppy had always prided herself on being motherly with the students. Bellatrix was an extreme case, but she was still a student. Poppy hoped the headmaster would let her finish her education at Hogwarts. There were only two months left in the semester.

Bellatrix rolled over and the nurse saw that she had lost all colour in her face. Such a pretty girl, Poppy thought to herself. Her black hair however was knotted and a bead of sweat had formed at her forehead. Her usually hardened and icy eyes were now filled with anxiety.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Black?" The nurse asked gently.

"Pregnant…" Bellatrix formed the word. Then fear grasped at her stomach. "How long…?"

"You're about six weeks, as far as I can tell."

"Six weeks." Bellatrix repeated softly. The fear in her stomach tightening. Surely.. it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He would kill her. She regained her composure. "Well, I'm sure my fiancé will be thrilled." She struggled with her words.

"Oh you're getting married!" There was approval in the nurse's voice.

"In July, once I graduate." Bellatrix almost shuddered as she said the words.

"Well congratulations."

The Nurse got up and moved across the room. "I think if you continue to take the anti-nausea potion you will be well enough to return to class tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you." Bellatrix had closed her eyes and was thinking. Easter was six weeks ago. She counted and recounted in her head. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and found Chealsey walking across the length of the hospital wing towards her. "Don't worry." Chealsey leaned to whisper in her cousins ear as soon as she reached her. "I put a temporary concealment charm on your arm. It's probably warn off by now but I thought it would be better if they didn't see it.."

Bellatrix took her cousins hand. "Chealsey." There was a lump in her throat.

"What? Are you okay, I'm sure they didn't see.."

"Chealsey, I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16 Anger

(Okay so please keep reviewing! I need to know what you guys think of my recent chapters. Thanks.)

**Chapter 16**

**Anger**

Bellatrix had never been in the headmaster's office. She had always avoided getting caught in wrongdoing. She had seen grander places in her life, in her own home even, but still she looked around with wonder in her eyes at the portraits of the former headmasters and mistresses on the walls.

The current headmaster was not there. She stood nervously, gazing around the room and waiting for him.

"In trouble Bellatrix?" One of the portraits addressed her. It was the same as one that hung in her uncle's house, of her great-grandfather Phinneus Neglius Black. He was frowning down at her.

"No, I hope not." Bellatrix shook her head.

"Humph," The portrait said, crossing his arms and continuing to stare at her. "We'll see about that."

"Miss Black. Sorry to keep you waiting." The headmaster appeared behind her and Bellatrix turned around to face him.

"Not a problem Professor." She did not meet his eyes. She knew that his skill at Legilimency was rivaled only by that of her master. She kept her eyes lowered as he walked past her and sat in a thrown-like chair behind his desk.

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore said. It was an order, not a question, although his voice was calm. She quietly sat in the chair across from him, making sure to look anywhere but into his startlingly blue eyes.

When he spoke again his voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Madam Pomfrey has informed me that you are with child." He began, observing her over his half rimmed spectacles. "It is a situation that Hogwarts staff have dealt with in the past with students much younger than yourself. Many girls manage to finish their education. Although I would never suggest that it is an easy thing to do." He paused. "I believe that you will be able to attend your last several months of class and write your N.E.W.T.'s in June. I do not see any reason that your pregnancy will prevent you from graduating, if that is what you want to do." He finished, watching her over his half-moon spectacles.

"It is what I want." Bellatrix replied after a moment. There was a long silence in which Bellatrix kept her eyes lowered, she could feel the headmasters eyes on her.

"Congratulations are in order as well I believe." Dumbledore continued quietly after a while. "And if you would be so kind to pass my congratulations on to Rudolphus."

Bellatrix looked up finally to meet the headmasters eyes. She did not try to hide her emotions. Fear and anger were both visible on her face. She wondered how much the old man knew. She protectively put a hand over her stomach. Dumbledore smiled sadly at her.

"Perhaps motherhood will change your views of right and wrong Bellatrix." The old wizard was saying, "If it does, these doors will always be open to you. We can protect you, and your child if need be."

Bellatrix' hand flinched as though she was going to make a move towards her wand. She could feel the anger inside of her bubbling up as though she were about to explode. "You know nothing, Dumbledore." She heard herself saying.

He nodded his head at her. "Oh I wouldn't say that Bellatrix. I am above average intelligence, if I may be so bold. However, yes, there is much I do not know. But there is also much Lord Voldemort does not know."

She was on her feet. "You dare speak his name?" She shouted at him, drawing her wand from her pocket. He remained sitting, with a calm expression on his face. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"May I remind you Bellatrix, before you do anything rash, that your life is not the only one that you must think of now." He did not blink or look away as he said this, each word slow and deliberate. Slowly she lowered her wand.

"Is that everything?" Bellatrix asked, struggling to control her voice.

Dumbledore nodded and watched her turn and march quickly from the room.

* * *

_**My dearest Bellatrix,**_

_**It is with the heaviest of hearts that I write to inform you of the passing of your father. He left this world peacefully last night. I can assure you that he was happy to go and that some of his last words were to speak of how proud he was of you, Bella, for fighting for the cause he so believed in. I have contacted Professor Dumbledore to seek permission for you and your sister's to return home this weekend for the funeral. Until then, find comfort in your sister's and help them to be as strong as I know you will be.**_

_**Your loving mother,**_

_**Anais Druella Black.**_

Bellatrix read the letter several times over, feeling strangely emotionless as she did so. Looking down the Slytherin table she saw that a similar letter was clutched in the hand of her blonde haired sister. Narcissa looked up and met her eyes, the two staring at each other for a moment. They had known for a long while that their father was ill, and that he had little time left. It was strange however, for Bellatrix to think that the strong, intimidating man that had been her father lived no more.

"Bella?" A timid voice said from behind her. Bellatrix turned in her seat as Andromeda held out her own letter. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." Bellatrix said, a little to harshly, but her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. Narcissa had risen and come over to where her older sisters now faced each other.

"Shall we go for a walk?" She asked Bellatrix and Andromeda, who nodded and followed their younger sister out of the great hall.


	17. Chapter 17 Apprehension

**Chapter 17**

**Apprehension**

Cygnus Black lay in a dark wooden casket. He looked regal, wearing robes of dark green and silver, with his gray curls falling like a crown around his face. His heavy eyelids however, were shut, never again to open and reveal his intense, dark eyes.

It seemed to Bellatrix, that the entirety of wizard England was in attendance. Her father had been a highly respected man, this much she knew, however, the hall was so full of people that there were scarcely enough seats. She herself, sat in the front row next to her mother and sisters. Druella wore a black vale over her pale face, and all three of her daughters wore simple black robes. However, none of the women showed much emotion as they sat through the service.

It was true, that neither the wife nor the daughters of the deceased felt much sadness at his passing. The emotion Druella did feel could almost be called liberation, yet she hid it in the deepest corners of her heart. Narcissa, who had never been close to her father, scolded herself for not caring more. She thought, that some show of remorse might be obligatory, and sat unblinking for several minutes, trying to make her eyes water with tears that wouldn't come.

Andromeda, who sat to the left of her mother, her hands folded gently in her lap, could not deny that her feelings were nothing short of optimism and glee. Although all three sister's had been disappointment's to Cygnus, simply because of their sex, she had been his least favorite. She and her father had nothing in common, they shared no similarities in ideology or beliefs and resented each other because of it. Andromeda knew that her life would be far easier without her father in it.

Bellatrix, who was seated on the opposite side of their mother, was perhaps the most distressed, although her emotions were disguised carefully. She had always been her father's favorite, the eldest and smartest. She also bore a striking resemblance in looks to her once handsome father. She had not been the son that he had so longed for, but she was the closest that he had to an heir. He had taken pride in how she had turned out, especially when she aligned herself with Lord Voldemort. She recalled the words Cygnus had said to her the last time she had seen him, at Christmas, "I am very pleased with you Bella..."

She wondered, ruefully, what her father would have said to learn that she was carrying a child. A child that was, without a doubt, the Dark Lord's. Laying a hand across her stomach she reminded herself that her father would never know. It was not her father's reaction she need worry about. It was her Master's reaction, and her fiancée's.

She was distracted for the rest of the service by her contemplation that both the Dark Lord and Rudolphus would eventually discover her secret. She planned to tell her master, herself, as soon as she could possibly see him. Although she realized that might not be until school was let out. The two months seemed to stretch before her, seemingly endless. She knew she could not wait that long.

She wondered at what the Dark Lord's reaction would be. Would he punish her for not taking precautions to prevent such a situation from occurring? She knew that many girls performed a spell after sleeping with a man, if a child was not wanted. She had never done it, never even worried about it. She had been sleeping with Lucius for years, and never with precautions. Yet there had been no resulting pregnancy, she had never even thought that such an event might occur. A devious thought that perhaps Malfoy was sterile crossed her mind and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

But what would the Dark Lord do? Would he be angered? She shuddered at the thought. He was unpredictable, there was no way of knowing what way he would react. Rudolphus' reaction, however, if he discovered the child was not his, was inevitable.

She folded her hands over her stomach and gazed at her father's body displayed in the coffin. If everything worked out, and if it was a boy, she would name it Cygnus.

***

Many people stayed after the service to give their condolences to Druella and her daughters. Bellatrix purposefully did not make eye contact with anyone, trying to avoid being approached. Her aunt Walburga however, could not be avoided. She made her way through the crowd towards Bellatrix, one hand gripping a young boy by the wrist, the other clutching a tear stained handkerchief.

"My dear Bellatrix!" Walburga cried "We are all devastated! Words cannot begin to describe the pain my family feels at the tragedy of losing such a loving uncle and brother. Isn't that right Sirius?"

The little boy looked annoyed, but nodded his head.

"Oh Bellatrix!" Walburga sobbed, and waved her Sirius free hand enthusiastically. "Your father was so proud of you! I believe it was his greatest comfort to know that, although he had no sons, you and Narcissa understood what it means to be a Black." She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I appreciate your kindness." Bellatrix said, and her aunt moved forward to embrace Druella, still sobbing loudly.

"Every pureblood in England is here, I believe." A drawling voice said from behind her. She turned and Lucius offered her his arm. "Shall we step outside Bella? You look like you need some air."

She was indeed flushed and had begun to feel slightly nauseas. The heat and the room full of people were competing with the anti-nausea potion she had taken in the morning. The fresh air came as a welcome relief. Lucius led her to a garden behind the manor. The air was cool for May but it felt wonderful against Bellatrix's hot skin. They seated themselves on an old stone bench a little ways away from the house.

"Our Master sends his regrets." Lucius said after a moment's pause. Bellatrix did not reply, her hand was on her stomach and she stared at some little purple flowers that had just begun to bloom.

"Where is Rodolphus today?" Lucius asked, "Couldn't he be bothered to come?"

Again Bellatrix said nothing. Rodolphus was not there because he was away on orders, or so he said. She didn't mind, she was happy she did not have to face him yet.

"Bella?" Lucius asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and took a long, shuddering breath. "No, not at all."

He had never heard her voice so scared, so unsure. It unnerved him. This was not the Bellatrix he knew so well, the Bellatrix who never showed her emotions. "Is it because of your father?" He asked, and again she shook her head.

"Well, what's the matter then?" His voice expressing sincere concern.

Bellatrix looked up into his gray eyes, "I must speak to the Dark Lord, immediately."

Lucius frowned, "What for? He does not return to the Malfoy Manor until tomorrow, I believe. He may not be back for several days. I am not sure..."

Bellatrix's eyes were fixed on Lucius, "You must take me there, I will wait there until he returns."

"Why? What's happened Bella?" He asked, and suddenly she was sobbing, collapsed against his shoulder. He had never seen her cry, never before seen her show any sign of feminine weakness.

"Great Slytherin Bella! What is wrong?" Lucius seized her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Her face was streaked with tears and her breath came in little gasps. "Tell me!" He demanded.

She looked around to make sure they were alone. "You mustn't tell a soul Lucius."

He nodded and there was a long pause.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he looked down at her stomach, hidden beneath her black robes. "Is it.. is it mine?" He whispered.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No."

Lucius' mouth fell open in realization, "And it's not…"

"Rodolphus and I… we haven't… we never…" She trailed off, rocking back and forth slightly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"So it's his." Lucius said, "You're sure of this? Bella, perhaps you're mistaken and it is mine, your mother will have to let us marry if it is! Rodolphus can have Cissa…"

"I'm only six weeks Lucius!" Bellatrix replied, "Six weeks."

Lucius' face fell, "Well I don't know then Bella." He said and shook his head. "Why didn't you make sure that something like this didn't happen?"

Bellatrix's eyes were frantic, "I never thought, I just…."

"The Dark Lord will kill it!"

Her hand went to her stomach, "His own child!" She exclaimed.

"Why would he want a child, an heir, when he never intends to die?" Lucius asked, "Answer me that Bella. He will see it as a threat." He paused and took a deep breath, "However, it is better that he gets rid of it before Rodolphus discovers…"

Bellatrix had buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Bella, you stupid, stupid little girl! How could you let this happen?" Lucius' voice was soft but his words were harsh. She looked up and her black eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18 Approval

(Thanks for the reviews guys! They are always appreciated!)

**Chapter 18**

**Approval**

The large drawing room of the Malfoy manor was as it had always been. The great crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, portraits of blonde witches and wizards adorned the walls and Lucius sat quietly across from her. Occasionally he would glance over at her, or speak several words, to which she might offer a hasty reply.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I can get Dobby to make something…"

"No, I'm fine."

Several times Lucius left the room, returning with some object or another, a large book that he attempted to distract himself with, a blanket that Bellatrix refused, a calming draft that she refused also.

At two in the morning he began to drift into sleep. Bellatrix watched his gray eyes close unwillingly as he tried to stay awake longer.

"Go to bed Lucius." Bellatrix whispered and he blinked his eyes open.

"No, I want to be with you." He said, sitting upright again.

"What good will that do?"

"I just want to be here when you tell him, in case, in case…" He trailed off and the look on his face was desperate.

"If our master decides to kill me, you wont be able to stop him." Her voice was uncannily calm and determined, but he could see the fear behind her black eyes. "Just go to bed."

"Bella…" Lucius got to his feet and walked over to where she sat. "Please."

Bellatrix shook her head and refused to meet his eyes. "Just go."

He looked as though he were about to argue, but then sighed and turned away, giving her a last fleeting glance. "If you need anything…"

"I know."

***

It was several hours later that Bellatrix heard the door to the manor open and heard people moving in the entrance way. She stood up quickly, one hand going to her wand and the other to her stomach. Although she knew that neither her wand, nor her protective hand would do any good if her master wished to kill the child. She still had time to change her mind, but her instinct told her that she had to tell him. If she didn't, and he found out, than he would not be sympathetic. If she told him now… perhaps there was a chance.

Abraxus Malfoy was so startled he nearly cursed her when he saw her standing in his house. "Miss Black!" He exclaimed, "What…?"

"I must speak with the Dark Lord." Bellatrix interrupted before he could finish his question.

"Oh…." The blonde man looked at her suspiciously for a moment.

"What is going on?" The stone cold, handsome figure of Lord Voldemort appeared in the doorway. "Bella?" He asked, seeing her standing there.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed her head to her master. "There is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you." She dared to look up and meet his dark eyes, and was overcome with fear.

Abraxus, sensing that he was not wanted, excused himself and shut the door to the drawing room behind him, leaving Bellatrix alone with Voldemort.

"Please, my Lord…" Bellatrix began, her voice shaking and tears forming in her eyes, "Please forgive me." She would not cry in his presence, she would not let him see her so weak.

"I cannot forgive until I know what I am forgiving." Voldemort said quietly, walking the length of the room until he stood in front of her. She looked down, afraid to look again into his eyes.

"I never meant, I swear I did not intend…" She trailed off and her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Look at me Bella." He commanded. When she looked up, he could see fear in her hooded Black eyes. "Tell me, what have you done?"

There was a moment of silence, then she dared to release the words from her mouth. "I am with child, my lord."

A single tear ran down her smooth cheek. Voldemort's eyes did not leave her face, "With child?" He asked.

"I am carrying your child, master. Yours, not Rodolphus'." And then her tears came quickly and she sank to the ground, preparing herself for whatever curse he decided was appropriate. However, it was not the pain of a curse that came next, instead, she found herself lifted effortlessly into his arms and placed gently into an armchair.

"You are sure of this?" Voldemort asked, kneeling next to the chair. Bellatrix nodded, still astonished by his reaction.

"You're not going to kill it?" She asked.

"Kill the heir of Slytherin? The heir of Salazar Slytherin? Don't you understand Bellatrix, the value of the life that you carry inside of you? I would not harm it."

"I thought, I thought… I thought you were going to kill it." But now she smiled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I never imagined…" Voldemort said, more to himself than to her.

"My lord, what about Rodolphus, he will kill me!"

At this Voldemort laughed, and ran a hand across her pale cheek, "Rodolphus is my loyal servant. Although he may soon have you by marriage, you are sworn to me by a magic much deeper." Then, without warning he leaned forward and kissed her, running a hand through her hair and pulling her to him.

Surely he had killed her, and this was heaven, she mused as he pulled away. Although, she smiled, it is unlikely that that is where I would end up.

"You will be rewarded Bella." He said. But before he could say anything else, her mouth was again on his and they were entangled in each other. One of his hands coming to rest upon her stomach.


	19. Chapter 19 Acrimony

**Chapter 19**

**Acrimony **

Two months later

Never was there more miserable a day for Bellatrix Black than her wedding day. She had all the finery's deserved of such a pure blood wedding, her dress itself had cost her family a small fortune. Her hair was fashioned up in knots and flowers and her face made up to the point where she could barely recognize herself in the mirror. Her mother made a great fuss when she saw her, her first daughter married, she could hardly believe it.

Narcissa, Andromeda and Chealsey were the chosen bridesmaid's. Rabastan and one of their French cousins were the groomsmen. Bella's younger cousins, Charlotte and Amelia Bones, were the flower girls. The whole thing had been arranged in a fashion so sweet it made Bellatrix' stomach turn at the sight of it.

She was waiting in a tent that had been set up for the bride and her ladies to get ready in. While everyone else bustled around with last minute preparations, Bellatrix sat in miserable silence, thinking and staring in the mirror at her overly made-up reflection. After today, things were going to change. Her thoughts turned to her master. He was changing too, in his search for immortality, he was becoming less and less human. She knew he must, yet she still selfishly thought of how he was turning into something other than the handsome lover she knew.

A huge bouquet of flower's was rushed through the tent, turning her thoughts back to the day's event, She knew far to well that she would never love the man whom she would soon call her husband. Rodolphus had his uses, but also his drinks, his potions and his whores. She had never loved him, and she knew she never would. She doubted he loved her, his habits showed that well enough. Her marriage would be a mirror image of her parent's, distant and forced. Yet she was a pure blood, and this was her duty. Out of habit her hand came to rest on her stomach. And what of the child that grew inside her? The honor it would be raised in, yet also the danger and threat. Finally she thought of herself, when she bore the child of her master, would she be the one to stand at his right, to be his most honored?

Her young mind was filled with questions and doubts, even as her beaming mother took her arm and told her it was time. She heard the first chords of a sweet music float through the garden. She would have to wait for the answers to these questions.

It was with a heavy heart that she turned to face the mass of smiling witches and wizards, and Rodolphus standing at the end of a long path. A path she didn't want to walk.


	20. Chapter 20 Aggravation

**Chapter 20**

**Aggravation**

Bellatrix woke early. Light was streaming through the open window of the bedroom. She could feel Rodolphus' arms around her still and she shifted away from him, sitting up on the edge of the bed. It had only been several weeks since they were married and she was already sick of him.

Rodolphus stirred as she stood up and slipped on her robe. Sleeping with him was tolerable, only because she kept her eyes closed and tried to pretend he were someone else.

She had put off telling him about the baby, but she knew she had to tell him. Soon she would start to show and he would figure things out. He was not that stupid. She watched him as he opened his eyes and stretched, then looked around and saw her standing in front of the mirror.

"Come back to bed Bella." He said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

She shook her head, "I'm going to my mother's."

He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Why?"

"Because you wont want me here for a while." She said, tying her hair back and pulling on a traveling cloak.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Rodolphus was wide awake now, and obviously confused.

"There's something I need to tell you." Bellatrix said, and her husband saw that she held her wand in her hand, "You wont like it."

Rodolphus looked around for his robes and pulled them over his head, "What in Merlin's name are you talking abut Bella?"

Bellatrix clutched her wand tightly, ready to defend herself in case he decided to attack, "The Dark Lord…" She began, "And I…"

Rodolphus had stood up, he looked murderous. "You're his whore, is that what you want to tell me?"

Bellatrix raised her wand, her dark eyes flashed dangerously, "I am no man's whore, Rodolphus!"

"But you're sleeping with him. Everyone already knows that, I'm not an idiot Bellatrix. You're just lucky I still agreed to marry you." He yelled, drawing his own wand from his robes.

Bellatrix looked shock, "What do you mean, everyone knows?"

"How else would an eighteen year old girl become part of the Dark Lord's inner circle so quickly?" Rodolphus shot back, "Everyone knows. I've just chosen to ignore it."

"And you have been so faithful to me?" Bellatrix yelled, "I know of your whores! I have ignored them. I married you because it was my duty."

"Because it was your duty?" He roared, "Your duty!"

"Yes, my duty."

"So I was foolishly led to believe that you cared for me? That perhaps you loved me, in your way?" Rodolphus continued, "But this entire time, it was simply your duty?"

Bellatrix was taken aback. "If we had not been promised, you would not have married me Rodolphus."

"You are such a fool Bella." Rodolphus had sat down again, and looked at her, running his hand through his long hair. "I would have married you no matter what. You are so blinded by your lust for another man that you do not see that I love you."

"You lie." Bellatrix stammered. "You are incapable of such a thing as love."

"No, Bella, you are." Her husband sighed, "And I should have realized that."

Bellatrix stood in shocked silence, staring at Rodolphus as though she had never seen him before. He stared back, and for a long while they were silent, then finally she spoke.

"I'm carrying his child."

* * *

_Ella,_

I am leaving Bellatrix under your care for the next few months. Do not let her be foolish.

It was not signed, although Druella knew exactly who it was from. She read it over six times before ripping it in half and sighing. Bellatrix had come home yesterday, minutes after the owl and locked herself in her old quarters. She'd been married less than a month and was already sulking in her childhood home, avoiding her husband.

"What's wrong?" Druella had asked.

"I'm pregnant." Was the sharp reply.

She wasn't shocked that Bellatrix was pregnant, although she knew that the child must have been conceived before she was married. At least she was married now. The letter made it obvious that the Dark Lord did not want her pregnancy interfering with her work. But what bothered Druella was knowing, although no one had told her, that she would be expected to care for the child once it was born. Bellatrix and her husband would be to busy parading across England, killing mudbloods and muggles, to have time to raise a child. But where was Rodolphus? He had not even bothered to send an owl to his wife since she arrived.

"Mama." She was woken from her thoughts by the soft voice of her youngest daughter.

"What is it Cissy? I'm busy right now." Druella's voice was more harsh than she had intended.

"Bella won't talk to me. She wont even let me in her room." The blonde girl pouted.

"Bella is not talking to anyone." Ella responded.

"Why isn't she with Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm bored mother." Narcissa whined. "Can't we have a party?"

"No, Narcissa."

"Can I go to Park Ridge then? Can I send an owl to Chealsey and Miranda?"

"I suppose." Ella sighed again, and watched her youngest daughter half run out of the room.

Ella still wore black, for her husband. Yet it seemed all three of her daughters had forgotten that it was only two months since they had buried their father.

She sat down at the long wooden table that occupied the dining hall. She waved her wand and produced a quill and parchment, hastily scribbling a reply to the letter.

I will do as you have instructed. She will be well looked after, for I do believe I am her mother.

Always and Forever yours,

Ella.

She snapped her fingers and gave the letter to the house elf that appeared, with instructions to send it straight away.

* * *

When Rodolphus awoke the next morning, he realized that he had no recollection of the previous night. A girl who was not Bellatrix lay beside him. Her blond hair was strewn across the pillow and her dark makeup was smeared. She was as young as his wife, if not younger, he shook her awake.

"Bonjour." She whispered, blinking her eyes open, then attempting to run her fingers through his hair. He shook her off roughly.

"Qui est-ce que?" He asked, his voice harsh.

She looked at him with the expression of a child who was being reprimanded for a wrong doing. "Natalie. Tu ne repelles pas..? Monsieur…?" She asked.

He waved his hand "Vas-y"

She swore at him, collecting her robes from the floor and stomping out of the bedroom. Leaving him alone. He sighed and put a hand to his head. His anger rising, threatening to boil over. He snapped his fingers and a frightened looking house elf appeared, holding out the daily profit to him. Rudolphus snatched the paper and the elf disappeared before its master had time to curse it.

He scanned the headlines, _Two members of the ministry auror department disappear._

_How to protect your home from dark wizards using seven simple spells. The minister for magic meets with Irish Minister for magic to discus matters of security._

His attempt at distracting himself had failed. He was still shaking with anger. "I am carrying his child." She had said. He unintentionally set the newspaper on fire. Swearing, he put out the fire with his wand.

He got up and threw on a new set of robes. He paused at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He was a tall man with a muscular build. His face had a rough look to it, that was often used for intimidation. As he neared his thirtieth birthday, he had found wrinkles lining the corners of his eyes, and gray hairs entwining with his dark auburn curls. He had never been a vein man, never given much thought to his looks. It wouldn't have mattered if he was hideous or beautiful. He had, until this point in his life, been given everything he ever wanted. The Lestranges had centuries of gold and a house in Southampton as well as a large manor in the French countryside. He was the eldest son, and had inherited most of the fortune when his parents had died.

It had been decided when he was a child that a union between the Lestrange and Black families was very desirable. Both had noble heritage and blood everywhere was being polluted with marriages between muggles and wizards. He had been eleven years old when Bellatrix was born, already at school. He had known at the time that when she came of age they would marry, but never gave it much thought during his school years. Then he had graduated from Hogwarts, returned to France, and immersed himself in the study of dark arts there. When he returned several years later Bellatrix was no longer a child, but the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. He loved her, and he wished that he didn't.

He had returned to seek out the man whose name many were afraid to speak, within months of his return he had joined Voldemort's inner circle, reuniting with many of his school friends and rising quickly through the ranks. Here he had sought protection, acceptance and power. He believed in the cause the dark lord fought for, and he believed in his master's power, he had trusted Lord Voldemort with his life.

And now look how the Dark Lord had repaid him. He shook at the thought of Bella and his master together, the unfaithful wife seeking power through seduction. Bella was his, she belonged to him, not to the dark lord. He wanted nothing to do with the bastard child. He had envisioned himself and Bellatrix with a family, boys to carry on his name. Children of his own. He had given up everything for his master, but giving him his wife was to much.

As if on cue, there was a scurry below and he could hear an elf opening the door. He sensed him long before he saw him. He could barely contain his rage as he proceeded down the stairs and into the sitting room, where the elf had led his master.

"Rodolphus." Voldemort's cold voice greeted him.

Rodolphus stood and stared at the man. He felt anger like he never had in his life. "My Lord." He inclined his head slightly, making no attempt to disguise the hatred in his voice. Whatever was coming, no matter the torture Voldemort instilled on his servant, it was nothing to the pain he had already caused him.

Voldemort surveyed him, an amused expression playing on the corners of his face. "My dear friend." He said, "I came to thank you."

Rudolphus stood frozen to the spot, not trusting himself to move. "Thank me for what? My lord." He whispered, trying to keep his voice even.

"Monsieur Lestrange," Voldemort replied coolly, "Let us not pretend that we do not both understand what the other is discussing."

Rudolphus sat down on one of the black leather chairs, looking defeated.

"When it is born, this child must be protected, it is most important to…"

Rudolphus sent a flash of light at Voldemort, who simply deflected it with a wave of his hand, Rudolphus found his wand fly through the air and into the hands of his master.

"Careful, Lestrange." Voldemort said icily. "You must understand that if you were to try and fight me, it would be the last thing you do. I will spare you this time, only because of this great favor you have bestowed me."

"You think," Rudolphus was at his feet, "That I will sit here and let you use my wife whenever you want! I will not let my pride or reputation be ruined by Bellatrix' infidelity."

"Ah so it is your pride that is hurt, not your heart." Voldemort mused, half mockingly. "Yet you may, and do, have a different women every night, if you so desire."

"She carries another man's child!" Rudolphus screamed, "Do you expect me to pretend, when it is born, that it is mine. I will not!"

"I expect nothing of the sort." Voldemort replied softly. "The child is to be sent away from England when it is born. It is much to dangerous here."

"Away from…" Rudolphus was shocked, "But Bellatrix will never allow it."

"Bellatrix will do as I say, as will her husband." His eyes flashed red as he stared at Rudolphus, who looked away, defeated.

"Yes my lord." He replied, quietly.

"You should be honored, that your wife has found such favor with the Dark Lord, your family will be well rewarded."

"But only if she keeps you pleased." Rudolphus sneered.

Voldemort paused, "She is your wife Rudolphus, I suggest you learn how to satisfy her so that she does not seek other means of fulfillment."

Rudolphus growled, "Don't you dare… I have always been loyal to you, everything I do, I do in your name, and yet you, who could have any women, must take my wife."

"Ah but you see Rudolphus, there is no other women quite like your wife." He handed the man back his wand. "I suggest that you remember who you are faithful to, next time we meet." Voldemort hissed, "You are of noble blood, I would hate to have to kill you.


	21. Chapter 21 Awaiting

**(So for those of you who have already read this chapter, it's not exactly the same anymore. I decided the other version was to out of character and cheesy so I rewrote it without Voldemort in it. Sorry if this confuses people, I just wasn't happy with the old one.)**

**Chapter 21**

**Awaiting**

Bellatrix could hardly stand the house anymore. It had become a prison to her in the last four months. She longed to escape from the long hallways and dark rooms. Yet her master had ordered her mother to keep her in the house, "I'm sorry Bella, but would you have me disobey him?" Druella had asked.

Chealsey had come to see her often, but otherwise her only company had been her mother and sisters. Now her sisters were returned to Hogwarts and the large house seemed more empty than it ever had before.

Her husband had not come to see her once. Nor had he sent an owl or made any attempt to contact her. She didn't mind. Lucius had sent a single letter, asking how she was doing and explaining that he would come to see her had he not been so busy with "work." Although she would never have admitted it, she wished he would come.

But it was not for Lucius that she most longed. She had not heard from her master for four long months. She missed him, longed for him every second of the day. Sometimes she would run her hands over her stomach and she could almost feel his magic surrounding her. The child was strong. To strong for her small body. Potions that normally worked for pregnancy didn't take away her nausea or pains.

She had taken to wandering the halls of her childhood home, like a living ghost. Today she found herself at the end of the long hallway at her father's study. She stood, debating whether or not she should disturb this particular room. Childish fear told her that she might find a real ghost behind this door. Common sense told her otherwise. Cygnus Black would never be a ghost. She opened the door.

The room was as it had always been. Bookshelves were lined with old volumes, leather-bound and ancient looking. Sheets of parchment were spread out across the desk, a layer of dust settled upon them. Everything was exactly as her father had left it.

It dawned on her that it was in this room she had first set eyes on her master. Could that only have been two short years before? The child in her stomach kicked and she put her hand on her swollen belly. So much had happened since that New Years Eve two years ago. She sat down in the chair that had once been her father's and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" Her mother was standing in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked up at her mother, "What would father think of me now?" She asked.

Druella smiled, and answered her softly, "He would just hope it were a boy."


	22. Chapter 22 Awakenings

**Chapter 22**

**Awakenings**

Druella leaned against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the grand ballroom of the Black Manor. It was the first New Years eve that she had lived in this house that there was no party in the space below. In respect for Cygnus, no music or laughter would fill the house tonight. For a moment Druella's thoughts lingered on the fading memory of her husband. He had not been dead for a year and already his face was hazy in her mind. She recollected his strong chin and cold, dark, hooded eyes.

Her marriage to Cygnus had been one of convenience. The Rosier's were a wealthy French family and the Black's were an even wealthier English one. Although Cygnus had allowed for Druella and their daughter's to live a life of wealth and luxury, he had never bothered to be affectionate or companionable. He had never loved her and made sure she knew it.

She wondered now how her life would have been different if she had refused to enter into the loveless marriage to Cygnus. What if instead at seventeen, she had denied her family and chosen to follow Tom, to be his loyal servant? He would have had her, if she'd insisted, they had been great friends once….

But then she wouldn't have her daughters. Her beautiful girls. Bellatrix was now following the path that her mother had not. Druella had her suspicions of why Rudolphus had not visited his wife during her pregnancy, why the Dark Lord seemed to favor her daughter so. The thought made her sick, it made her want to hate him, want to hate her own daughter. Yet she couldn't hate them. The only people in the world she had ever truly loved were the Dark Lord and her girls. Instead she ignored her suspicions, put them from her mind. She had always been good at playing pretend.

Shouts sounded down the large halls. And the noise woke her from her reverie, "Bella! It's okay, come on, lie down. Cissy go fetch mama. Hurry!" Druella spun on the spot, and saw her youngest daughter running down the hallway towards her.

"Mama!" Narcissa shouted, "Come quick, come quick!" She turned to run off but Druella caught her arm.

"Go and call for Madam Nichols." She commanded. Narcissa nodded and sprinted off in the opposite direction to fetch the medi-witch. Druella heard cries of pain coming from down the hallway and followed them until she found their source.

Her eldest daughter was laying collapsed on her bed, while Andromeda tried to comfort her.

"M-Mother." Bellatrix gasped, reaching out a hand at the sight of Druella.

"Shh Bella." Her mother said, moving to her side and taking her daughter's hand. "It will all be alright." She smoothed her daughters hair and put a hand on her swollen stomach. "You're going to be a mother."

Bellatrix attempted to smile, but was overcome by another great wave of pain. She moaned and clutched her mother's hand. "Where is Chealsey?" She demanded through her screams.

"I'll go get her Bella." Andromeda said, eager for an excuse to leave. She turned and not a second after she vanished Narcissa and an old lady wearing dark robes and carrying a large bag entered the room.

"Narcissa, I think you should go." Druella said, as she looked into her youngest daughter's worried face. Narcissa did not need to be told twice. She could not bear her sister's screams.

The old medi-witch set to work quickly, checking Bellatrix's vitals, and administering a potion of bright red liquid to her, undisturbed by her cries. Druella wiped the sweat from her daughter's forehead. Bellatrix didn't even notice when her cousin rushed into the room, looking worried.

"Can't you give her something to make her stop yelling?" Chealsey demanded as soon as she arrived, turning to the medi-witch.

"I did." The old women responded. "This child is strong. It understands that it is expected to be born and is using it's magic to delay birth as long as possible."

"What!" Chealsey yelled. "That's impossible."

"Rare, yes, but I've seen it before. There's not much we can do but wait until it gives up."

"Magical births are supposed to be easy though!" Chealsey exclaimed, as though she were the expert on the subject.

"It is rare." The old women repeated.

Chealsey and Druella exchanged a worried look, they were interrupted by another shriek of pain from Bellatrix. Her cousin rushed to hold her other hand. "Where is he?" Bellatrix yelled.

"Where is who Bella?" Her cousin asked her softly.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" She screamed.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Chealsey yelled at Madam Nichols, who raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Nothing to do but wait until the child gives up. Then it will all be easy."

"But she sounds like she's dying or something!" Chealsey yelled, getting to her feet.

The old witch laughed, which infuriated Chealsey further, she looked at Druella for support.

"Madam Nichols brought all three of my daughter's safely into this world." Druella said, although her face was tight with worry. "She will do the same for this child."

Chealsey looked angrily from one women to the other. Then sat back at her cousin's side.

The medi-witch was right. Not even an hour later the baby gave in and it was over as soon as it had begun. Chealsey looked up at the clock on the wall, it was twelve minutes to midnight. There were new cries in the room now, cries of the newborn child. Bellatrix had collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted and pale. The nurse wrapped the newborn child in a blanket and handed it to her.

"You have a daughter." The medi-witch told her.

A smile broke out across Bellatrix' tired face as she took the child in her arms. "A daughter."

* * *

She was awakened before dawn by one of the house elves.

"Beggin yer pardon's Madam." It said, bowing to her, "But there is a man here asking to see you."

"For Slytherin's sake." Druella swore, "Do you know who he is?" She asked, sitting up in bed and searching around for her shawl.

"He said he was an old friend of Madam's." The elf squeaked.

Druella blinked and everything fell into place. She put a hand to her mouth and felt as though her heart had lost the will to keep beating. The elf had just unknowingly confirmed all of her suspicions. For a moment she sat in stunned silence, unsure of how to continue.

"What did he look like?" She asked.

"Look like?" The elf asked, as though afraid to describe the visitor, "I-I is scared to be looking at him Madam, I is seeing he is very tall and dark haired."

Druella ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself.

"Is Madam alright?" The elf asked after a pause, and it's words pulled Druella back to reality.

She nodded, "You may go."

The elf bowed low before disappearing from the room.

She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and rose from the bed, trying to keep her emotions under control. Although her lack of energy made it difficult for her to do anything. She had not gone to sleep until well past three in the morning, and a glance out her window told her it was not yet daybreak.

She caught her reflection in the mirror as she past by it. At one time as beautiful as any of her daughters, her face was now lined, although her blonde hair was still soft and silky and her eyes still the prettiest shade of blue.

She lit the end of her wand as she proceeded from her chamber and down the long spiral staircase. The sounds of her soft footsteps was the only noise as she crossed the large, echoing entrance hall. The marble floors sparkled in the wand-light. The entrance hall was decorated with large, stone pillars that supported the high ceiling.

"Ella?" The voice startled her. She turned and saw him, waiting for her in the shadow of one of the pillars.

"My lord," She bowed, "An honor as always."

She looked up into his face and met his dark eyes with her own light ones.

"I wondered when you would come." She continued softly. "Bellatrix is sleeping, but she will not turn you away."

"You must be very proud." Voldemort said, his eyes reading everything her face betrayed. He was mocking her, and she refused to let him do so.

"Proud?" Ella asked. "Perhaps you could say that underneath my anger and doubt there is pride."

He raised an eyebrow at her and before she could continue he spoke. "You will show me to her, Ella." It was a command, not a question. She could hear the anticipation in his usually calm voice.

She nodded and led him from the entrance hall, up a side staircase, down the long hallway that overlooked the ballroom and through another set of doors. Here she paused and looked at him. He looked back, daring her to speak.

"She is through there." She said after a moment, gesturing at an ornately painted door. She turned to go but something in her heart stopped her. Half of her wanted to scream at him and curse him, the other wanted to cry and ask him why he would do this to her. She did neither. Instead she slowly turned back to face the man whom at one time had been a boy who was her greatest friend, her companion, her confident. The man who was once a boy that she had loved.

"The child is not Rudolphus', is it?" She asked, tears stinging her eyes.

A look of what could have been regret flashed across his face so quickly that she wondered whether or not she had imagined it.

"No, it is not."

Opening the door he swept into the room where her daughter and granddaughter slept, leaving Ella alone, again.

* * *

Bellatrix had waited long after Narcissa and Chealsey had finished cooing over the girl. She had waited longer still after her mother had left her chamber in search of sleep. She had held her daughter and waited in the quiet of the manor house until the stars had begun to fade.

She must have closed her eyes, must have let sleep catch her off guard. For both her and her daughter's pretty black eyes were closed when he finally arrived. She could sense him, even in her sleep, he entered her dreams and she woke with a start.

There was a dim light in the room now, coming from the bloody sunrise through the eastern window. She could make out his figure as he entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. She stared at him, relearning his features, drinking in the magic surrounding him that she had not felt in so long. Even in the six months since she had seen him he looked different, his features appeared slightly more waxed over and his skin was paler than ever. Yet to her he could not have been more perfect. She forgot of the child in her arms as she stared at her master.

He stared back at her. The circles under her eyes were pronounced. Her hair was tangled and knotted. She looked worse than he had ever seen her, but she was still undeniably beautiful.

"My lord." She said quietly. "You came."

He moved closer to where she lay, and the bundle in her arms awoke and gave a faint cry. Voldemort gaze shifted to the child.

Then Bellatrix smiled slightly, and handed the baby to him. He paused, and with a glint of red in his eyes, he reached out to take the child.

"A girl." Bellatrix told him, pride overflowing in her voice.

He said nothing, but stared into the child's eyes. The girl stared back, her eye's as black as his. He felt a sudden possessiveness similar to that he had felt the first time he held Slytherin's locket. She was to him, like a beautiful trophy, something to be kept safe and hidden. He watched the baby girl evaluate him, scanning his face as though wondering whether he was friend or foe. She must have decided that she was safe in his arms, for she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

He sat down on the end of the long bed and stared at her, memorizing her features that were so similar to his own. She had thin wisps of black hair and her skin was a milky white colour. Her eyes had the heavy lids like her mother, but the shape and colour of those eyes were mirrors of his own. He examined her small hands, and saw that her fingers were long in comparison. She was his, completely his. There was no sign of Bellatrix' husband in the girl. The resemblance between the girl and Voldemort was too striking for there to be a doubt that it was he who had unintentionally fathered this beautiful child.

"Onyx." Bellatrix said, "I thought the name suited her, if you don't object of course, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded once and handed the child back to it's mother. Bella would be rewarded greatly. The mother took the child and walked with it across the room to where a dark wooden crib sat. "The very same one in which you first slept." Her mother had told her. She lay her own sleeping daughter in it and lingered for a moment. She had given her master a gift far greater than any of his other servants ever could.

She turned back to face Voldemort, who was watching her, an amused look on his pale face. "Onyx Lestrange." He said quietly.

Bellatrix scowled at the surname. She did not want this child to bear the name of her husband.

"You would rather tell the world that she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort? Risk the life of the heir of Slytherin before it is safe? People would want to kill her Bellatrix." He whispered. "They would want to destroy her. It is best this way." He moved towards where Bellatrix stood by the crib. "You have done well." He said softly, running a hand through her hair. "I am very pleased." Bellatrix closed her eyes and breathed in the magic that he emitted.

"I missed you my lord."

He pulled away from her, "Were you not happy here? Not happy to wait and carry the child of Lord Voldemort?" He asked sharply.

"No! Of course I was happy! She's the most beautiful child I have ever seen. I couldn't be.."

He bent down and kissed her, she was startled at first, but wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to pick her up and pull her closer. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. Wanted to be one with him. Her hands were on his chest, pulling at his robes. He carried her to the bed and set her down gently before pulling away.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered into her ear, taking a last look at the sleeping child before he moved across the room towards the door.

"My lord?" Bellatrix called after him.

"Bella I cannot stay." His voice was cold once again. "There are important things I must attend to, immediately."

"My lord, I simply wanted to know when you need me to resume work."

He could have laughed, but he knew that because it was Bellatrix that it was a serious question.

"We will be in touch, Madam Lestrange."

**(Enjoy this somewhat happy chapter because things are about to get a lot darker. Just because they have a kid doesn't mean that Voldemort will fall in love with Bella and they will be a normal happy family. Reviews are love!)**


	23. Chapter 23 Allegiance

**Chapter 23**

**Allegiance**

The Malfoy Manor was surrounded by a thick blanket of snow. Druella wore a long traveling cloak, yet the January wind still bit at her cheeks as she walked up the drive to the manor. The door opened before she had the chance to knock and Lucius Malfoy hurried her inside.

"Are you alright? You look half frozen Mrs. Black." He said, as she stamped the snow from her boots.

"I'm fine Lucius." Druella said and smiled at the young man, who looked so much like his father.

Lucius still looked concerned, "Is everything alright, is Bella…?" He trailed off.

"Bella is fine." Druella replied, "We are all fine."

Lucius looked as though he wanted to say more on the subject but thought the better of it. "They are in…"

"The study." Druella finished for him.

Lucius nodded, "Yes, of course, you know them well."

"Old habits hardly ever change." Druella said. She turned and walked away from him but he followed after her.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Black."

Druella sighed, "If you must."

"I don't mean to be rude, I was simply wondering….You and my parents and the Dark Lord, you were all friends at Hogwarts?" He began hesitantly.

"Yes, we were."

"My parents were the first Death Eaters, before my mother died. Yet you never…?" He stopped, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I don't have the mark, Lucius." Druella's blue eyes observed the young man patiently. "I don't need a tattoo to prove my loyalty."

"How touching Ella. Although I believe at one point you wanted my mark very badly." A soft voice said from behind them.

Lucius and Druella turned, Voldemort was observing them through cold black eyes. They both bowed.

"I recall you telling me that your husband would rather his wife stay home and raise children than run around killing muggles. Perhaps not the exact quote, but something of that effect?" He paused, "But let us not dwell in the past, we have issues of the present to discuss." He gestured for her to follow him into the study.

* * *

Abraxus Malfoy gazed out the window at the moon and the stars and the snow. He hated winter, not because of the cold or anything to do with the weather, but because Leila had love it. It was hard for him to look out at a night such as this and not think of his wife. Twenty winters had gone by without her, and his heart had not forgotten.

"That is why love is a weakness, my friend." The Dark Lord had told him, years ago now, "You need to forget her, let go of the dead Abraxus."

He only wished that he could. Life would have been easier for him if he had never loved Leila. If he could be like his master, and go through life without loving, everything would be so much easier, so simple. It was a curse to love.

"Malfoy?" The women's voice was familiar, he turned to see Ella and Tom standing in the room behind him. For a moment he truly believed that they were in the Slytherin common room and that Leila would appear behind them at any moment.

Then he realized it was not Ella Rosier and Tom Riddle, it was Mrs. Black and Lord Voldemort. They were in his house, not at Hogwarts, and Leila was not there, she was dead.

"There are some things that I need to discuss with Mrs. Black." Voldemort was saying.

"Of course." Abraxus said, "If you need anything..." He bowed and made his way from the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

He was good at convincing people to do things that they did not want to do. Ella had always been easy to charm. He knew that she, like her eldest daughter, would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

The women who sat before him now was the same as the girl who had sat across from him on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven. Time had changed only her appearance. Her eyes still looked at him with the same curious admiration that they always had.

"I have a great favor to ask of you."

"Of course you do." Druella sighed.

He ignored her, "I need to think of the safety of the child. She must be a secret, at least until I have full power here. I know not how long that will be."

"What do you propose?"

He paused, staring into her icy blue eyes, "France."

"France?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange has a large estate there." He continued, "In the country, away from those people who would want to harm her."

"You're telling me to take Onyx to France? What about Bella?"

"I'm asking you to take her to France, for a short period. Everything has been arranged with Lestrange. Bella is to stay in England."

Druella frowned and shook her head, "You expect me to take your daughter to France? For an indefinite length of time. Perhaps you forget that I have two daughters of my own still at Hogwarts who need a home to come to in the summer."

"And is there a reason they cannot go with you to France?" Voldemort replied calmly.

She looked away, and he knew that she had run out of arguments. "Bella will not be happy."


	24. Chapter 24 Anguish

**Chapter 24**

**Anguish**

"Do you think the Malfoy's will still come to visit us if we live in France?" Narcissa asked her sister the night before they were to go back to Hogwarts. The both sat on Andromeda's bed, while the elder sister braided the younger one's long blond hair. Andromeda made no reply so Narcissa continued, "I suppose we'll only be in France for the holiday's and the rest of the time we'll be at Hogwarts."

"And I will be married in France." Andromeda scowled.

Narcissa turned around and observed her older sister, "You really don't want to marry Rabastan, do you?"

"I hardly know him." Andromeda whispered and there were tears in her brown eyes. "But imagine what Mama would do if I refused."

Narcissa shook her head, "You have no choice Andy."

"There is always a choice."

Narcissa's blue eyes were pleading. "Choose us." She begged, "I cannot bear to loose a sister."

Andromeda took her sister's hand. "I will always be your sister." But Narcissa pulled away and stood up.

"Not if you choose that muggle over your own family." She whispered.

* * *

Bellatrix held her daughter as the baby girl slept. It had only been several weeks since Onyx' birth and still Bellatrix was filled with emotion when she looked at her daughter. Her heart was split two ways now. Split between her master and her daughter. An aching love that overwhelmed her so much she tried to not feel it, to suppress it. Hatred and anger were easier things to feel than this new emotion.

Yet love was the only word she could think of when she looked down at the sweet perfection that was her daughter, his daughter.

The only thing that troubled her was that she could not have both. How could she be both mother and Death Eater?

"Bellatrix?" Her mother's voice came from outside of her chamber and the door was hesitantly pushed open. "You have a guest."

She could hear whispered French in the hallway and her eyes narrowed as her mother led her husband into the chamber. Bellatrix and Rudolphus observed each other coldly for a moment. Druella closed the door behind them.

"Why are you her Rodolphus, come to ask for an annulment?" She spat at him.

He shook his head, "No my dear, I am here on orders from our master."

Bellatrix frowned, "What orders?"

Druella stepped forward, "Bellatrix, the Dark Lord has decided that it is not safe for your daughter in England." She explained. "He has asked that she be escorted to France, to the Lestrange manor."

"So you're taking me to France?" Bellatrix asked, the question directed at her husband.

"No," He paused, and considered her for a moment, "I'm taking Onyx and your mother to France."

Bellatrix's grip tightened on the child in her arms. "What!"

Druella attempted to explain, "Bella, you must understand that it is not safe for Onyx here. The Dark Lord has many enemies. If they were to find out about your daughter…"

"But why can't I go with her?" Bellatrix yelled, and the child in her arms awoke and began fussing.

"Our master wishes for you and I to remain in England. He needs us to continue fighting for him." Rodolphus said.

"I will care for the child." Druella said softly.

"But she's my daughter!" Bellatrix said, looking frantically from her mother to her husband.

"She's our Master's daughter." Was Rodolphus' reply.

The husband and wife glared at each other and the child continued to cry. Druella came and took the baby from Bellatrix, comforting her. Bellatrix got her feet.

"Why didn't the Dark Lord come here to tell me himself?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know, maybe you could summon him here and ask him yourself." Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix drew her wand, "I hate you." She hissed. "I wish I'd never married you."

"I believe the feeling is, how do you say, mutual."

"Stop it, you are both behaving like children!" Druella scolded, and both Bellatrix and Rodolphus fell silent, still glaring at one another. "Think of what is best for Onyx." The older women whispered, looking down at her granddaughter. "You can come and see her often Bella."

"You cannot disobey the Dark Lord." Rodolphus said, "It is much easier to lose his favor than it is to find it."

Bellatrix lowered her wand. She could not be both mother and death eater. She sighed, and looked at the child in Druella's arms. "Do what you must." She said finally, and turned away, so they could not see her tears.

* * *

Rodolphus returned from France the next evening to find his wife sitting at his long dining room table, an empty bottle of wine in front of her.

"Home at last, dear husband." She slurred, "I trust your mission was a success."

He ignored her question. "Did you drink the entire bottle?" He asked, picking it up to examine.

Bellatrix laughed, "Tell me Rodolphus, my love." She said, standing up and meeting his eyes. "Do you hate him? Do you hate your master." She swayed on the spot, a smile on her red lips.

"Bellatrix you are drunk and ridiculous." Rodolphus replied, as she took another step towards him.

"Does it make you sick?" She asked him, putting a hand on her husband's chest, "To think of him and I together?" She laughed again, this time her laugh seemed half crazed. "He is like a god, you know." She continued, "But so much more of a man than you will ever be."

Rodolphus pushed her away and she stumbled backwards, still laughing manically. Rudolphus turned around to collect himself. She moved towards him again, "Have I made you angry, dearest husband?"

He spun around and grabbed her arm, the smile faded from her face as she made to reach for her wand but he caught her other arm so that her small body struggled against the man almost twice her size

"Let me go!" She yelled, but he held tighter.

"Listen to me Bella." Rodolphus snarled, "Despite your infidelity and the fact that you are a foolish young girl, I am still your husband. You will do as I say."

"Or else what?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Or else I will do everything in my power to prevent you from ever seeing your daughter again."


	25. Chapter 25 Always

**(Thanks to everyone for reading this far. And for your wonderful reviews!)**

**Chapter 25**

**Always**

"Lucius?"

The blond man stood up to see Rodolphus and Bellatrix standing in the entrance way. There were dark circles under Lucius's eyes and he looked as though he had not slept for days.

"You came." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Is there anything...?" Bellatrix began but Lucius shook his head.

"He's beyond anyone's help." He stopped, looking rather crazed, "My father wants to die."

Both Bellatrix and her husband looked shocked. "Surely there is something? The Dark Lord...?"

Lucius shook his head. "He wont do anything."

"What do you mean, he wont do anything?" Bellatrix exclaimed.

Lucius sat back down in the chair, his head in his hands. "He is disgusted that my father has given up his will to live. He wont do anything..." He took a shuddering breath.

"Where is your father?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

Lucius gestured to the door to a chamber off the room. "He is barely conscious. I couldn't be there anymore."

They heard a low moan come from the room, and all three looked up wearily at the door. Lucius got to his feet. He looked at Bellatrix and met her eyes. "Will you come with me?" He asked, sounding like a frightened child.

Bellatrix nodded and both she and her husband walked with him to the door and into the dark chamber where the dying man lay in a large bed.

Abraxas Malfoy had always been a man of impressive appearance, but the man laying in the bed did not at all resemble him. His face wore a look of indescribable pain and his breathing was laboured. His long hair was a mess and his face ashen grey.

"Father?" Lucius asked timidly. The man's eyes opened and he turned his head towards where Lucius and the Lestrange's stood. His eyes fell on Bellatrix.

"Leila." He whispered, his eyes widening.

Bellatrix shook her head, but Abraxas Malfoy did not see, the light had gone from his eyes.

* * *

It was not wise to love. He had said it to Leila when she was alive. He had said it to Abraxas many times after Leila died. He had said it to Ella more times than to anymore else. Love was for the foolish.

"Then I am a fool." Had been Druella's answer.

Abraxas was weak because he still loved his wife. He had continued his cursed existence for twenty miserable years. Voldemort had let him die and had not regretted it. He had no need for a servant who gave into death so easily, who welcomed it with open arms. Abraxas was weak.

Now Voldemort soared through the night sky, over the sleepy French towns. Flying was easy for him now, the more his soul was divided, the easier such magic became.

He saw the Lestrange Manor from the air. It was nearly the size of the Malfoy manor, and almost as pretentious in appearance, surrounded by a high, stone wall. He landed inside the wall and walked up the path towards the house.

The house itself was several centuries old, a symbol of the family's status and wealth. Above the door three words were carved, Mihi Parta Tueri. He raised a pale hand and knocked three times.

After a moment he heard movement behind the door, "Who's there?" A woman's voice demanded.

He paused, "An old friend."

The door was unlocked hastily and swung open to let him enter.

"My Lord." Druella exclaimed. "What...?"

"Abraxas is dead." He answered before the question was finished.

Her eyes widened, "Dead?" She gasped. "How...?"

"He gave up." Was Voldemort's simple reply.

Druella seemed to understand what he meant, for she did not question him further. "He will be happier now." She said quietly.

"Now that he's dead?" He asked, mockingly.

"You know what I mean, Tom-My Lord." She corrected herself quickly. Yet not quickly enough. His eyes flashed scarlet.

"What did you call me?" He asked, raising his wand. His face looked less human than she had ever seen it.

"You know what I said." She whispered, brave despite his anger.

"If you were anyone else, Druella Black," He spat, "I would kill you for your insolence."

She stepped forward again, and they were mere feet apart. His red eyes locked with her blue. "If I were anyone else," She replied, "I would not be hiding out in France, caring for your secret child."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were cold black again. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "If I could have a single taste of what Abraxas had, true, requited love, I would die happy." She whispered, and there were tears in her bright blue eyes. "Instead, I have lived a cursed, half-life, in which I have loved but never been loved in return."

"I warned you Ella." Voldemort hissed, "I warned you from the beginning. You were foolish not to heed my advice."

She stepped closer still, and let her tears fall shamelessly. He could see each tear on her pale cheeks, each wet eyelashes.

A baby cried from somewhere in the house and Druella stepped away.

"I'm a fool." She whispered, just as she had all those years ago.


	26. Chapter 26 Attack

**Chapter 26**

**Attack**

Bellatrix awoke in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in her arm. Beside her, Rodolphus uttered a string of profanities as his own mark burned black. She ignored him.

It had been a month since Onyx was taken from her and she had not seen her daughter since. Rodolphus had made sure of that. No one had seen the Dark Lord since the death of Abraxas Malfoy, some three weeks previously. Bellatrix was anxious to see him, to inform him of Rodolphus' threats. Surely the Dark Lord would punish Rodolphus, and she would be able to see Onyx again.

The place to which they were summoned was unfamiliar to Bellatrix. They stood on the outskirts of a village she had never seen. Around them other figures were materializing, all hooded and wearing masks. "Where is he?" She heard Rabastan ask his brother as he appeared. She recognized Lucius despite his masked face, and he came to stand beside her. The other men were looking around in confusion when they realized that the Dark Lord was not among them.

"Well why'd I get out a bed if 'es not even 'ere." One of the men grumbled. Before any of them saw what had happened, the same man was on the ground, twitching and screaming.

Bellatrix turned around and there were gasps from her fellows as they took in their Master's strange new appearance. He no longer looked human, but instead his skin glowed a pale white and his eyes were a bloody red.

She stared at him and finally his red eyes met her black ones, paused and stared into her soul, the same way they always had. His thin lips curving upwards into what could have been a smile.

She was the first to drop to her knees before him. And the others followed suit. Voldemort laughed at their demonstration.

"You are afraid of me, my friends." He laughed, "I can see the fear in you." His voice was quiet but it carried through the silence of the night. He paused, "Get up!"

He eyes were focused on Bellatrix as the group got to their feet. "The time for war has arrived." He announced, once they all stood, "It is time for us to lead the wizards out of hiding, to punish the muggles for what they have done to us. To kill all who stand in our way!"

Bellatrix watched him in fascination. "We begin tonight!" He said and motioned to the village behind them. "A family of blood traitors lives in this town." He paused and Bellatrix was caught up in his red eyes, entranced by them. "Yet I see no reason why we should only pay a visit to the wizards who live here." He pointed his wand into the air, and from it a twisting green serpent and skull rose high into the night. "Kill them all!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was worried. She had struggled through the day, knowing that the Headmaster had left for the ministry that morning. It made her uneasy that he was not in the school, she would have felt safer knowing that he was there. Especially if Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he was now called, had really killed a family of wizards and an entire town of muggles... she shuddered at the thought.

She remembered Tom Riddle as the cold, handsome boy who had been the head boy of Hogwarts the same year that she was head girl. She had not liked him much at the time, but never would she have believed him capable of the crimes he now committed.

So she climbed the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office that evening after classes, hoping that he had returned from the ministry and could provide her with some answers.

"Enter." Dumbledore called. She pushed open the door and rushed into the room, relieved that he was there.

"Is it true?" She asked him, "An entire town?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly and McGonagall's eyes went wide. She sunk into a chair across from his desk, "And you believe that it was him? Riddle?"

"My dear Minerva, I know that it was him. Or at least others working on his orders." Albus replied calmly.

"An entire village..." She exclaimed. "You must stop him Albus, you must do something!"

Dumbledore sighed, "If only it were that simple Minerva."

McGonagall was confused, of course it was simple, wasn't Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of modern time. "But Grindelwald! You beat Grindelwald! Surely Tom Riddle is nothing compared to him!" There was definite fear in her voice now.

"Alas, I fear that Tom may be capable of far worse things than Grindelwald." Dumbledore replied.

McGonagall gasped, "Surely you can stop him Albus!"

Dumbledore observed her over his half moon spectacles, "I can promise you that I will try."

Later when McGonagall had gone from the office, one of the portraits on the wall addressed Dumbledore.

"I am sorry I ever trusted the boy." The portrait of Armando Dippet told him, "You were right about him Albus."

"You had no reason not to trust him, he was a bright student and never caught in any wrongdoing." Albus replied simply.

"True." The portrait replied sadly.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He was an old man, to old for new wars. But he knew that he did not have a choice, just as he had not had a choice the last time.


	27. Chapter 27 Atrocities

**Chapter 27**

**Atrocities**

Seventeen muggles and two wizards had died by her wand that night. She touched the smooth walnut wood and marvelled at it's power.

"Bella!" Lucius called from down the road, "Let's go!"

The stars were fading and the sky getting lighter. She and Lucius were the only ones left in the village. They had stayed to make sure that no house had been missed, no person left alive. She was about to follow him when she heard a faint cry and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Bella?" Lucius asked, "What is it?"

"There's someone here." She said, moving towards one of the houses, half of which had collapsed in the fight.

"Are you sure? We need to leave before anyone comes..." He glanced at the Dark Mark that still hung suspended in the sky overhead.

Bellatrix ignored him, holding out her wand and moving quickly towards the house.

"Bella..." Lucius groaned, but followed behind her into the house.

It was a muggle dwelling, from the appearance of the place. The pictures on the walls were unmoving and there was no sign of any magical objects. There had only been one wizarding family in the village.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Lucius asked again.

"Homenum Revelio." Bellatrix shouted and heard a small gasp of terror from the muggle as the spell marked the human presence. The person was hiding between the wall and sofa, Bellatrix did not think twice, did not even bother to look at her victim. Her wand knew what to do. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled.

She did not realize until after she had said the words that the muggle was a small girl, maybe three years old, clutching a doll to her chest. She stared in horror at the child she had just killed and tried to remind herself that the girl was a muggle, just a muggle.

"Bella..." Lucius said quietly, stepping forward and holding out his hand, "We have to go."

Just a muggle. A muggle whose parent's and family had already been killed. Just a muggle.

"Bellatrix!" Lucius grabbed her arm and she felt the world shift under her as they apparated. The image of the dead child still burning in her eyes.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I would go to England with you Igor, to meet this man who calls himself the Dark Lord." Gabor said, he was a young man of about twenty five years, with dark blond hair that hung in curls around his face, which wore an expression of irritation.

"Because Gabor!" His friend exclaimed enthusiastically, "He believes in the same things we do!"

Gabor scowled "Look at the people who have tried before to lead the wizards out of hiding. Look at what has happened to them! Why would this man succeed where others have not?"

Igor continued excitedly, "They say that he is more powerful than even..." Here he stopped, noticting the expression on his friend's face. "Never mind."

"More powerful than who?" Gabor snarled, drawing his wand and pointing it at Igor. "Surely you weren't about to say more powerful than Lord Grindelwald."

Igor shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. "Of course not. No one will ever be... Please Gabor!"

Gabor lowered his wand, his eyes still angry. "Fine, Karkaroff." He growled, "Go to England, but don't ask me to come with you. There will only ever be one true Dark Lord, and as long as he lives, I will be faithful to him."

"I never meant..." Igor stammered.

"Get out."

"Gabor..."

"Get out!"

**(Speaking of Grindelwald, I am so excited that Jamie Campbell Bower from Sweeny Todd and New Moon is playing Grindelwald in Deathly Hallows! LOVE HIM!**

**Anyways... Gabor will be very important later on in this fic, not for a while, but I thought I'd bring him in now just for fun. If you haven't already figured out who he is... well I guess you'll find out eventually.)**


	28. Chapter 28 Assistance

**Chapter 28**

**Assistance**

"He says he'll see you now." Lucius said, stepping into the hallway where Bellatrix sat waiting. She stood up quickly and without looking at Lucius pushed past him into the room.

Voldemort was standing by the window, his red eyes staring out of it. He did not look up when Bellatrix entered the room.

"My Lord." She bowed to him.

"You fought well, Bella." He said quietly, still not looking at her.

"I seek only to please you, my lord." She whispered, her eyes fixed on his white face. Finally he turned towards her, looked into her black eyes with his own red ones.

"Is that so?" He hissed.

"My lord knows I speak the truth." She said, not looking away.

Voldemort stepped towards her, "What do you want, Bella?" He asked.

"To see my daughter, my lord."

His eyes narrowed, "I never said you weren't allowed to see her."

"Rodolphus forbids it." Bellatrix whispered, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

Voldemort looked angry, "Forbids it?" He asked. "Well I am your master and I allow it. Tell that to your husband."

Bellatrix nodded, "Thank you my lord." She said, filled with relief.

His eyes remained fixed on her for a moment, knowing that she had more to say. "What is it, Bella?" He asked finally.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Nothing my lord."

"Do not lie to me Bella."

"I-my lord..." Bellatrix began, looking up into his face again, "Just, I was wondering... why you..." She looked down again, not able to find the right words. He understood the question.

"It is a small price to pay for immortality, Bella." He replied coldly.

"Forgive me, my lord." Bellatrix bowed, and his red eyes followed her as she left the chamber.

* * *

The door opened, there was a gasp and the door was slammed in his face. Dumbledore smiled, waited a moment and then knocked on the door again.

"Vat do you vant?" The women yelled. "I have done nothing wrong!"

"Please, my dear, I came to ask for a favour, I'm not going to hurt you." Dumbledore responded in perfect Russian.

"You expect me to do a favour for you?" The women spoke in Russian now as well.

"I merely thought you might accompany me to visit your husband. If you don't wish to see him, I understand."

The door was flung wide open and the women stood facing him with her wand raised. She had aged considerably since the last time Dumbledore had seen her. Although, he reminded himself, it had been twenty five years. Her brown hair was streaked with grey, but her dark eyes still looked at him with the same hatred they had all those years before.

"Hello, Oksanna." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

The women scowled at him.

"Mother?" A young man appeared in the doorway behind her. Seeing Dumbledore he looked at him in confusion. "Who is that?" He asked his mother.

The boy looked strikingly like his father had as a young man, although his skin and hair were slightly darker.

"I am an old friend of your father's." Dumbledore informed him.

They young man's eyes widened, and he also drew his wand.

"Friend!" Oksanna yelled. "Friend! No, I think not!"

The boy stepped in front of his mother, as though to block her from any harm that Dumbledore might cause, his wand pointed at the old man's chest. Dumbledore continued to smile pleasantly.

"Forgive my intrusion." Dumbledore said, turning as if to leave. "I will not bother you again." But he had not taken two steps before she called out after him.

"Wait!" Oksanna demanded, and Dumbledore turned back to her. She began to cry, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her son looked at his mother as though she had lost her mind. "You have a favor?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I need your husband's help."

* * *

Onyx had grown. Her dark eyes starred up at the dark haired women who held her. Her eyes the exact same colour as the Dark Lord's had been before they had become the bright red that they were now. The baby reached up and grabbed onto Bellatrix's hair, holding it in a tiny fist. Bellatrix smiled.

"She's a quiet baby." Druella said from the doorway where she stood watching. "Easier than you or your sisters were."

"She's perfect." Bellatrix whispered.

**(Another short chapter. Reviews?)**


	29. Chapter 29 Associations

**(Pretty sure Rodolphus is drunk in this scene, considering that he's actually cheerful for once.)**

**Chapter 29**

**Associations**

Igor Karkaroff had never been handsome. He was tall and thin, with a long nose and a weak chin. His dark hair was cut short and slicked back, further accentuating the imperfections of his face.

He had received his magical education at Durmstrang, where his love of the Dark Arts had only been encouraged.

The idea of a new, more powerful Dark Lord excited him. He knew that Grindelwald would never regain power, no matter how much his friend Gabor insisted that he would. Things were changing in the wizarding world, and Igor Karkaroff wanted to be a part of that change.

He had come to England with no idea of how to find the Dark Lord, or even where to begin looking. He rented a room in Knockturn alley, and wondered how to begin his search. But by the end of his first day in London he realized he would not have to look much farther than the pub at the end of the road.

"By Merlin's beard, is it Igor Karkaroff?"

The man who addressed him was well built, with dark auburn hair.

"It is indeed!" Karkaroff replied as he shook hands with the man, "I thought you still lived in France cousin!" He had not seen nor heard from Rodolphus Lestrange for several years. Perhaps not since Rodolphus' father had died. He tried to remember the last time he had seen his second cousin, but could not.

Rodolphus shook his head, "I've been in England for a while, I married an English girl." He laughed, "Although I often wonder why."

"Married!" Karkaroff exclaimed, "It has indeed been a long time."

Rodolphus frowned, "I cannot think of the last time we spoke. What are you doing in England?"

Karkaroff hesitated, wondering whether or not he could trust Rodolphus with his intentions. "I have heard of a sort of revolution, in this country."

Rodolphus frowned and stared at Karkaroff for a moment, then shook his head. "It is not quite as simple as that, Igor."

* * *

His cousin's wife was young and beautiful, with aristocratic good looks and shining dark hair. The look that she gave Karkaroff however, did nothing enhance her appearance.

"Your cousin?" She asked Rodolphus. "You have never mentioned him before. What did you say his name was?" She spoke as if Karkaroff were not present.

"Igor Karkaroff, my lady." Karkaroff offered, and Bellatrix shot him another cold look.

"And what business do you have here in England, Igor Karkaroff?" The young women asked.

Karkaroff smiled at her, "Ah, I have heard talk of great things happening in your country, Madam Lestrange. Although I'm sure nothing a young women like yourself would be interested in."

The women looked infuriated by this comment, but replied in a calm voice, "I suppose in your country witches are still considered second class." She paused, "Does Durmstrang even offer magical education to girls?" Her dark eyes were gleaming with anger, but Rodolphus stepped in before she could continue.

"Forgive my wife." He said quickly, "Come, let me show you the guest rooms, I think you will find them comfortable."

Karkaroff inclined his head to his cousin's wife, who continued to glare at him, and followed Rodolphus out of the entrance hall.

"Is she always like that?" Karkaroff asked his cousin timidly once they were out of earshot of his wife.

"Bella? Oh no, usually she's much worse." His cousin replied.

* * *

Narcissa watched as the mudblood followed her older sister from the great hall. He and Andromeda appeared to be arguing.

"I'll meet you in the common room," Narcissa whispered to her cousin Miranda, before getting up from the Slytherin table to follow the two older students. She wouldn't be spying, she told herself, if it were not absolutely necessary.

Andromeda and the boy had disappeared down a deserted corridor and Narcissa followed cautiously. She did not want Andromeda to see her, but she wanted to hear what was being said. She was small enough to sneak into the corridor unnoticed and hide in the shadows behind a rusting coat of armour. She could just make out voices coming from the end of the hall.

"I'm not afraid of them!" The boy was saying.

"But I'm afraid for you. I can't put you in danger Ted!" Andromeda's voice replied. "I can't let my family hurt you."

"So we'll run away! We'll go somewhere they can't find us." He was pleading.

"You don't understand." Andromeda continued, in a strained whisper. "I'll be disowned."

"But I love you Dromeda!" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Ted, I can't do it." She could tell Andromeda was crying, but her words brought relief to her younger sister. Andromeda wasn't going to abandon the family for a mudblood. She smiled to herself.

"But..." The boy was saying.

"Just leave me alone Ted!" Narcissa held her breath as Andromeda turned and walked right by the place where her sister was hiding, but she was to upset to notice the younger girl hiding in the shadows.

Narcissa sighed in relief after her sister had disappeared from the hall, forgetting the mudblood was still there until she found him facing her, his wand drawn.

Narcissa gasped, "Put that down!" She exclaimed.

The boy, recognizing her, lowered his wand and Narcissa scowled at him.

"Stay away from my sister." She demanded, reaching for her own wand in case he did decide to curse her. "Do you understand." She backed out of the hall, wand still drawn, "Andromeda will never marry a you anyways. She's engaged."

"Engaged?" The boy said, in disbelief.

Narcissa nodded, "To a pureblood." She stressed the last word.

The boy looked as though she had just shoved her wand through his heart, but she did not wait to see what he would do. She turned and ran from the hall, leaving the mudblood alone in his misery.


	30. Chapter 30 Andromeda

**Chapter 30**

**Andromeda**

It had been a long journey, necessary, but long. Dumbledore was happy to be back in the comfort of Hogwarts. He was not as young as he had once been.

He put his wand to his forehead and drew out a strand of silvery substance. He guided the substance into his pensive that sat on the desk in front of him. He needed to quiet his thoughts and regain some order in his mind. The trip had taken a great toll on him.

The image of a young man rose out of the pensive. He had blond hair and youthful good looks. "I can just imagine it, all three Hallows, united at last." The man smiled, "You and me Albus, leading the wizards out of hiding!"

A women rose from the basin and joined the man, who was older now, yet still strikingly handsome. The women was heavily pregnant.

"This is Oksanna." The man was saying. "Oksanna this is Albus Dumbledore."

The memory of the young Oksanna went pale and her eyes widened. "Why are you here?" She spat at Dumbledore. "I vont let you hurt him!"

Oksanna faded from the memory and the man alone remained. "I want my son to live in a world where wizards don't have to hide from muggles." He paused, "You could have been great, Albus."

The man changed again, and this time was barely recognizable. His blonde hair had faded to gray and he was thin and decrepit. "Very well Albus. I will do you this one, great favor, although I doubt it will do much good. A Dark Wizard seeking the Deathly Hallows will not stop just because I deny knowing anything about them." The man wheezed, "There is a reason that wand is called the death-stick." He stared off for a moment, as though he had forgotten where he was, "You could have been great, we could have been great..."

The images faded and the pensive lay silent on the desk. Dumbledore sighed. He was to old for wars.

There was a loud knock at the door to the office. "Come in." Dumbledore called. "Good evening Miss Black." The girl hesitated in the doorway, "Come in, come in." The headmaster encouraged her.

At first glance Andromeda Black looked incredibly like her older sister Bellatrix. However, if one looked closer, they would see the obvious differences in their appearance. Andromeda's hair was lighter and her eyes wore a softer expression. Her presence was warm and sometimes timid. Dumbledore smiled at her from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Professor..." The girl began, and then she was crying, her face buried in her hands. Dumbledore procured a handkerchief from the end of his wand and handed it to the crying girl. "I don't know what to do." She sniffed, wiping her eye.

"It is a horrible thing, to not know what to do, but it is even worse to do what you know is wrong."

Andromeda looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "I need your help professor." She whispered.

Dumbledore nodded, "And I will help you, as much as I can."

"My sister is a Death Eater." She said, and looked down at the handkerchief clasped in her hands.

"Yes, I know." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I'm supposed to marry Rabastan Lestrange." She continued.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, it's not what I want!" Andromeda cried, new tears dampening her cheeks. "Not at all, I'm in love with Ted."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Andromeda said, "I was hoping you could tell me what to do."

"Of course I cannot tell you what to do." Dumbledore said, "That is for your heart to decide."

Andromeda nodded, "Can you- would you be able to protect us, Ted and I?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I can do my best."

"Really?" Andromeda looked up.

"Really."

She sobbed even harder at his words, burying her face in the handkerchief. Dumbledore smiled. Surely if there were still people with such a capacity to love as Andromeda Black, then there was still hope in the world.

* * *

_My dearest mother, Bella and Cissy._

_I am sorry for what I am about to tell you. Not because I am sorry for my decision, but because I know that you will not be able to understand. I hope that in time our family will be together again, but for now we must chose our sides. I have chosen mine, and I know you have chosen yours. So we find ourselves in the midst of war, and fighting for opposing armies. I cannot belong to a family that believes in and supports he-who-must-not-be-named. I seek protection from Dumbledore. I hope that we will not have to raise wands against each other, but if the time comes when we do, I will take up arms knowing that I am fighting for the good of all people, wizards and muggles. For I know that we are in no way superior to them. I have found love with a man who is much more wonderful than any pure blood wizard I have ever known, because he possesses the magic that lies in the heart of all good people. I plan to marry him and grow old with him and love him every day of my life._

_Mother, I know that I have broken your heart. I hope that some day you will understand why I followed the path that I did. I hope that day will be soon._

_Narcissa, my beautiful little sister. I know that in your heart there is a hidden goodness. I pray that you will find it in your darkest hour and that you will be changed because of it._

Now Bella I will take the opportunity to address you alone. I fear you for your lust of power, I fear what you have become. However, I know your weaknesses. If you seek to find me and destroy me and my husband, I will have no mercy. I want you to know that if you try and harm us in any way, Onyx will be exposed to the world for what she is. If you leave us alone, I will honor your great secret and pray that perhaps she will not follow the path of darkness chosen by her parents.

_I realize that this could be goodbye forever, but I will hold on to my, perhaps foolish, hope that we will meet again in a time of peace. I remain forever your loving daughter and sister,_

_Andromeda._

None of the three women spoke for a moment after the note had been read. Finally Bellatrix broke the silence "She should be killed." She hissed.

"Bella, how could you say such a thing!" Narcissa gasped. "She's our sister!"

"She is no sister of mine anymore, and you will remember that." Bellatrix replied coldly.

"Please, let's not speak of it anymore." Druella said, her voice shaky. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Such a disgrace to our family, she's a filthy, muggle loving…" Bellatrix continued but was interrupted.

"Please!" Druella yelled, and Bellatrix fell silent. "We wont speak of it, we wont speak of her ever again. I never want to hear her name, you are never to speak of her, understand!"

Narcissa rose and went over to comfort her mother. Bellatrix was still fuming.

"Let's just hope Cissy wont be such a fool." She spat. Her younger sister looked up angrily.

"You know I would never!" She argued, a startled look on her face. "I could never betray my family in such a way Bella!"

"Please Bellatrix, you're making everything so much worse." Their mother cried, burying her head in her hands.

Bellatrix glared at them, "Do you think I want my daughter to be related to a bunch of blood traitors?" She yelled.

Their mother burst into tears and Narcissa glared back at her older sister.

"What will _he_ think." Bellatrix spat. "What will _he_ think that your daughter is a blood traitor, mother?"

"Do not blame me Bellatrix!" Druella was on her feet now, with her wand drawn. Bellatrix pulled her own wand from beneath her robes. "I did everything for her, for all of you!" She yelled, "I made sure that you understood the importance of pure blood. I did nothing wrong!" Her cheeks were wet with angry tears. "How are you any better than Andromeda? Onyx's blood is not pure…"

There was a flash of light and Narcissa was screaming. Druella was pinned against the wall by some invisible force.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix said, her voice like poison.

"Bella, please, she's your mother." Narcissa was crying now too. Bellatrix looked from her mother to her sister and after a moment waved her wand to free Druella from the spell.

"If ever you dare speak such treacherous words again," Bellatrix hissed, "I will make sure that they are the last you speak."


	31. Chapter 31 Avidity

**Chapter 31**

**Avidity**

_Mrs. Black,_

_My great friend, I know it has been a long while since we spoke. I will never forget the help you and your husband were to me in my darkest hour. I write now because you are the only one I know who might be able to answer my questions, who might be able to help me. Not long ago, that horrible man who imprisoned my dearest husband came to me. He asked me to accompany him to visit my husband, and of course I went. It was horrible, words cannot express to you the grief I felt when I saw what had become of him in that prison. I fear if he stays there any longer he will surely die. I have heard of a powerful wizard who is working for the cause in your country. I believe my last hope for the freedom of my husband lies with this man. I am sure my husband and I would be able to help him, if this man would only free my husband. I must know if there is hope, or I fear I will not be able to go on._

In place of a signature, there was a small symbol that Druella had not seen for years. Yet she did not need the symbol to tell her who this letter was from, the strained English and the dramatic content told her it was Lady Oksanna. Grindelwald's symbol replacing the signature only added to the ridiculousness of it all.

But Oksanna had always been ridiculous. The first time Druella had ever lain eyes on her had been when Oksanna had arrived on the steps of the black manor, some twenty five years before. The young women was soaked from rain and heavily pregnant. She had grabbed Druella by the robes and sobbed uncontrollably until Cygnus arrived and pulled the girl off of his wife.

"Grindelwald was weak." Tom had said when she recounted the tale to him and Abraxas. "Let him rot in that prison for the rest of his days."

"So that his wife may impose on my household for the rest of her's, my lord?" Druella had sneered. "She thinks herself a queen, and treats me as though I am her servant."

Cygnus had been a loyal supporter of Gellert Grindelwald, and so it was to Druella's displeasure that Oksanna stayed with them for several months, constantly complaining and doing everything in her power to make Druella feel inferior.

It was bold of Oksanna to ask for her help, Druella thought, but much more bold of her to ask for help from the Dark Lord. Of course he would not free her husband. If he had wanted to he would have done so already. Grindelwald's time had ended.

Yet no matter how much she disliked Lady Oksanna, she felt a small amount of compassion for the women. She truly loved her husband, even after twenty five years. Without him, she was broken.

* * *

Chealsey Parkinson scowled and the women in the mirror scowled back. It should have been the happiest day of her life, the weather was perfect and her appearance flawless. It was the wedding she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

But everything was not perfect for the soon to be Mrs. Nott. Her groom had informed her the previous day that their honeymoon would have to wait for a time when he wasn't needed in England. He was a Death Eater now, he had said, as though it made him important, and he had to make sacrifices. The next time she got married, she told herself, she would be sure to schedule it between wars.

And Bellatrix wasn't even coming. Her owl had been brief, saying that she was to busy with work to attend the event. Work! Chealsey fumed. With the busy schedules that the Death Eaters kept she was surprised that her own brother had found the time to come to her wedding.

"It's not fair!" Miranda whined from where she sat, gazing at her sister's white wedding dress.

"What's not fair?" Chealsey snapped.

"I want to be old enough to get married, I don't want to be the only one left at home. It's not fair!"

"Stop whining, even if you were old enough, no one would want to marry you."

Miranda looked at Chealsey as though she had slapped her. Chealsey smiled, "Oh don't worry Miranda, when you're old and unmarried and miserable, you can come over and look after my children."

Miranda opened her mouth as though to reply but they were interrupted by Narcissa.

"Guess who's here!" She said excitedly, her eyes shining.

"Lucius." Chealsey and Miranda chorused.

Narcissa nodded, "Do I look alright?" She asked them.

"It's my wedding, Cissy." Chealsey scowled, "No one's going to be looking at you."

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Miranda explained to Narcissa. "She's being absolutely horrid."

"Oh for Slytherin's sake Miranda." Chealsey said, and turned back to Narcissa. "So your sister couldn't find the time to come, but Lucius Malfoy could?"

Narcissa smiled, "Sometimes everything just works out perfectly, doesn't it!" She said.

"Oh, go away, both of you, before you give me a headache."

* * *

"You could still go." Druella said, giving her daughter a disapproving look. "Chealsey wants you there."

Bellatrix said nothing, she was entertaining Onyx by sending coloured sparks flying from the end of her wand, while the baby attempted to grab the wand out of her mother's hand.

"Bellatrix!" Druella said loudly.

Bellatrix glared at her mother. "How often do I get to see my daughter?" She did not regret lying to her cousin so that she could stay longer in France.

"Chealsey wants you there." Druella repeated, but fell silent at another look from Bellatrix.

Their relationship had been strained ever since Andromeda had left. Neither women had forgiven the other about what was said during the fight that had followed. Druella watched as Onyx giggled in her mother's arms.

There was a knock on the door and both women stood quickly. Druella pulled out her wand and went to the door.

"Who's there?" Druella called, and it was an unfamiliar voice that answered.

"Please." The voice said, "My name is Gabor Grindelwald, and I need your help."


	32. Chapter 32 Arguments

**Chapter 32**

**Arguments**

The young man lowered the hood of his travelling cloak, revealing beneath it light curly hair and bright blue eyes. Druella stared at him for a moment, not lowering her wand. There was no resemblance to his Russian mother in his appearance. Druella tried to remember what Gabor had looked like as a baby, but could only recollect his newborn cries. He had been the first child she had seen brought into the world, and she felt a sudden motherly tenderness towards him because of this.

Bellatrix stepped forward and the man's eyes darted in her direction. "Grindelwald?" She asked, "Is that what you said?"

"I was there when you were born." Druella told him, ignoring her daughter. She lowered her wand. Bellatrix looked at her mother in disbelief.

"I know." The man said, and gave her a hesitant smile. "My mother told me what a comfort you were to her then."

"Do you mean, as in...." Bellatrix looked from her mother to the stranger in the doorway, "Gellert Grindelwald?"

He turned towards her, his blue eyes meeting her cold black ones. "I'm his son." He said finally.

Bellatrix's grip on her daughter tightened. Onyx was unaware of the tension in the room, she was pulling on her mother's necklace and giggling.

"What do you want with us?" Bellatrix asked him.

Druella brushed her daughter's comment aside. "I just had an owl from your mother." She said, "I think it best you come in."

Bellatrix looked in surprise at Druella. "His mother? You are in contact with his mother? Who is your mother?" She demanded.

"My mother is Lady Oksanna Grindelwald, daughter of the late..." He was interrupted by Bellatrix again.

"Grindelwald had a wife?" She frowned.

"Has a wife." Gabor corrected. Bellatrix stared a him incredulously.

"Please." Druella said, giving Bellatrix a stern look. "Come in."

Gabor followed Druella into the sitting room and Bellatrix stared after them for a moment before following also, Onyx still held tightly in her arms.

Druella sat down in a large armchair and motioned for Gabor to sit opposite her. Bellatrix came into the room, but did not sit. Instead she stood with her back against the far wall and frowned at the man. Grindelwald had been before her time, she had learned about him at Hogwarts, and from her father. Cygnus had been a devoted follower to Gellert Grindelwald, as had her mother's father. Yet she had never heard her mother speak of the man, nor had she ever mentioned the fact that she had been present for the birth of his son. Perhaps, like Onyx, Gabor had been kept a secret.

"My mother wished to come in person." Gabor explained to Druella, "But she is not well." He paused and his expression hardened.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Druella replied politely.

"She asked me to come to you instead."

"I still don't understand," Bellatrix interjected from the corner, "The meaning of your visit. Why are you here?"

"Yes, of course you wonder that." Gabor nodded, "I also wonder that, for I doubt that it will do much good. My mother however, insisted that I come...." He paused and frowned at Bellatrix. "May I be so bold to ask who you are, madam." He said.

Bellatrix opened her mouth but Druella answered for her, "This is my daughter, Bellatrix Bl-Lestrange." She corrected herself.

"Lestrange..." He said, trying to place the name.

"Yes, Lestrange." Bellatrix said irritably, "But you have not answered my question! Why are you here?"

"Well," Gabor continued, running a hand through his curly hair, "Even in my country, we have heard of a man whose greatness is surpassed only by that of Lord Grindelwald. A man, who calls himself the Dark Lord, although that title rightly belongs to my father...."

"Belongs to your father!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Your father, who has been locked in Nurmengard some 25 years now! Believe me sir," She said, her voice full of contempt, "The man of whom you speak is ten times the wizard your father ever was!"

Gabor was on his feet and Bellatrix had drawn her wand. Onyx, who was upset by the commotion, frowned and looked up at her mother's angry face. Bellatrix ignored her.

"Please!" Druella got to her feet and moved to stand between the two, who still glared at each other. "I will not have fighting in this house." She looked pointedly at her daughter. "Bellatrix, we will listen to what Gabor has to say." She turned to Gabor, "Sit down," She paused, "Please." The last word added as an afterthought.

He sat reluctantly, still glaring at Bellatrix. After a moment he turned back to Druella and continued. "My mother thinks that this man might be powerful enough to save my father from certain death in Nurmengard."

Bellatrix laughed quietly at his words, but Gabor ignored her. "I need to meet with this man." He explained to Druella, who raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. Bellatrix smirked. She imagined the Dark Lord's reaction to the young Grindelwald, who he would not only see as an arrogant fool, but perhaps as a threat, simply because of his blood. Gabor was asking to be taken to his death, and Bellatrix was more than willing to oblige.

"Of course you should meet him." Bellatrix said, and he looked up at her hopefully.

"You know him?" He asked, "You will take me to him?"

"Oh yes." Bellatrix said, smiling, "But for you, because this is a matter of great importance, I will bring him here."

"Bellatrix...." Druella began, but Gabor cut her off.

"Your daughter is a great help to me, Mrs. Black." He said.

Druella pursed her lips, but said nothing more. Bellatrix shifted Onyx's weight so that she was better able to pull up her sleeve and press a finger to the Dark Mark, which burned black on her arm. Onyx smiled and reached out a small hand to try and touch it also.


	33. Chapter 33 Acuity

**Chapter 33**

**Acuity**

Leila Malfoy had been one of the smartest people he had ever known. Druella and Abraxas never had the same dedication to their studies as he and Leila did. There were many times when she alone sat across the table from him in the library, working on essays or assignments. He didn't mind her presence because she, unlike most of the girls he went to Hogwarts with, did not feel the need to fill every silent moment with useless words. When they did talk, the conversation was interesting and intelligent. Abraxas would often roll his eyes and tell Leila that she should have been in Ravenclaw.

It was because of Leila Malfoy that the Dark Mark burned on the arms of his followers.

"I have an idea, my lord." She had told him one day when they had been out of Hogwarts for several years. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to communicate with his growing number of followers. "I think it will work." Leila's blue eyes shone with excitement as she explained her idea to him. It had started with a simple variation of the Protean Charm, and evolved slowly into a stronger and much more powerful spell. She produced a scroll of parchment that was covered in detailed notes and diagrams. He bent over them for a long while before looking up at her.

"The basic concept seems flawless." He said finally, "It's just the... details that will need to be taken care of. I'm impressed Lei."

She blushed, embarrassed not only by the compliment, but by the use of the nickname. "Thank you, my lord."

He knew that Bellatrix liked to believe herself the first and only female to fight for his army. But Leila Malfoy had not only been the first female, she had been the first person. The first to wear the Dark Mark on her arm. And then, a year later, she had died.

He could feel Bellatrix summoning him, and as he turned to apparate he silently thanked Leila Malfoy for her brilliance.

The summer holiday had given Albus Dumbledore time away from his responsibilities as headmaster of Hogwarts. Yet summer had not brought an end to his work.

The attack on the muggle village in the spring had only been the beginning. At least a hundred muggles had been killed since, and nearly a dozen wizards and witches. There was panic in England, a sense of mounting terror. The ministry, the staff at Hogwarts and the entirety of the wizarding world, seemed to be looking to Albus Dumbledore for help.

So today, Dumbledore sat on a dilapidated purple sofa in the middle of the Prewett's cluttered living room. "Tea?" Fabian Prewett called from the kitchen, "Coffee? Somthin' stronger?" He laughed.

"No, I'm fine thank you Fabian."

The other brother, Gideon, sat across from Dumbledore. The young brothers were both aurors, and Alistair Moody had highly recommended them. Fabian came back from the kitchen after a moment and sat down in a lumpy looking armchair.

Both of the brothers had red hair, Gideon's was cut short while Fabian's hung in fiery waves to his shoulder. The brothers also had similar freckled faces and pale skin.

Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking, "I have a proposition for you both." He said, and paused, observing them from behind his half moon glasses. "Lord Voldemort grows stronger every day, and I fear that there is little anyone can do to stop him." He sighed, "However, we must try. We must do everything in our power to stop him. I need you," He looked from one brother to the other, "To help me."

"That's what we're trained for Proffessor!" Fabian grinned, but Gideon looked solemn.

"How many do you have, fighting for you?" Gideon asked.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "Not enough, not enough. The Order of the Phoenix is a small group compared to the numbers of the Death Eaters."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Fabian grinned wider, "Cool name."

Gideon shot his brother a look of frustration, which Fabian ignored.

"You don't have to join us." Dumbledore said sincerely, looking at Gideon's worried expression.

"Of course I have to join you!" He exclaimed. "Of course I will! I'm not going to let the wizarding world fall into the hands of that... that madman!" He paused, "My little sister, Molly, she and her husband are going to have a baby." His voice swelled with pride, "A baby! How could I live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to make sure that my niece or nephew isn't going to grow up in a world run by You-Know-Who."

Fabian nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder, "Well said, well said." He turned to Dumbledore, "I'm in!"

**(A/N: Voldemort meets Gabor in the next chapter!)**


	34. Chapter 34 Aid

**Chapter 34**

**Aid**

Druella stood when she heard the knock at the door. Her eyes followed Bellatrix, who went to answer it. Beside her, Gabor was also standing, staring at the entrance to the room, curiosity in his eyes, waiting to meet the wizard whom he believed would be able to help his father. But Druella knew that the Dark Lord would do nothing to help Gellert Grindelwald. She also knew that Voldemort would see Gabor as a threat, and that the young man's life was in danger.

But she would not stand by and watch the him die for no just reason. Surely there was a way to convince the Dark Lord to spare Gabor. She put a hand on the young man's arm and Gabor looked at her, startled. "Mrs. Black?" He asked, but before Druella could answer, Bellatrix came into the room again, still carying Onyx in her arms and followed by a tall man wearing a hooded cloak.

Druella bowed to Lord Voldemort and Gabor followed her example. There was a long silence and finally Voldemort spoke.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked, his voice cold. Gabor looked up, and Druella could see the fear in the young man's eyes as he saw the horror that was the Dark Lord.

"I-I am Gabor Grindelwald, son of the Dark Lord Grindelwald."

There was another silence in which Voldemort's red eyes stared at the young man. "Gabor Grindelwald..." Voldemort said finally. His mouth twisting into a horrible smile. "Tell me, Gabor, how is your father these days."

Bellatrix laughed at the Dark Lord's words. Gabor looked from her to Voldemort in obvious fear. "He-He is not well at all." Gabor replied hesitantly.

"But he's still alive... Even after all these years Dumbledore still keeps him alive." Voldemort mused, "Do you know why that is, Gabor?"

Gabor shook his head. "I don't know. But I need your help, sir." He said quietly.

"My help?" Voldemort hissed. "You think that I would give you _my_ help?"

Gabor did not reply. He glanced nervously at Druella and she looked up and met his eyes. Then she remembered, he had had those bright blue eyes even as a baby. She remembered holding him and wondering if her own sons would inherit her blue eyes. But she had never had sons of her own.

"Why would I want to help the son of Gellert Grindelwald?" Voldemort continued.

"Not me." Gabor breathed, "My father."

At this Voldemort drew his wand, Gabor took a step back. "Your father's time is over," Voldemort sneered, "He will live the rest of his days in Nurmengard, and then he will die in Nurmengard."

Gabor's face was white with fear.

"I don't see any reason why you should live either, Gabor Grindelwald." Voldemort continued, in a voice barely louder than a whiper.

"I do." Druella said, she had drawn her own wand and stepped forward so that she was in front of Gabor, blocking him from Voldemort.

"Stand aside Ella!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Druella shook her head, "I wont let you kill him." She did not lower her wand. Onyx reached out a tiny hand towards Druella and smiled at her grandmother. "You'll have to kill me too."

"Druella." His voice was dangerous.

"Who will look after her when I am dead?" Druella whispered, and looked at her granddaughter's smiling face.

Voldemort looked angrily from his daughter to Druella. Bellatrix held Onyx tightly, barely daring to believe that her mother was questioning the Dark Lord's decision. Wondering if she was going to watch her own mother die.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Voldemort lowered his wand.

"You are to return to your country at once, Grindelwald." Voldemort spat. Druella still had not lowered her own weapon, although relief washed over her at his words. "You are very lucky today, Gabor Grindelwald. But I can promise you that if we ever meet again, I will not be so merciful."

* * *

**(A/N: Pretty sure Voldemort's not really being merciful, he's just doing what's convenient for him. He would have killed Ella, but then he would have to find someone else to look after Onyx. Of course that's not the last you'll see of Gabor, he's very important later... Reviews?)**


	35. Chapter 35 Armies

**Chapter 35**

**Armies**

The room was lit by a great crystal chandelier. It hung low and cast an eerie light over the long table, seated at which were several dozen men. The men all wore long cloaks, and talked quietly amongst themselves. The head of the table was unoccupied, as was the seat to it's immediate left.

Lucius Malfoy sat in the honoured, right hand seat, the seat that most of the men would have given their wands to have. Across from him Bella's seat remained empty. He glanced at the door to the room and hoped that she would come through those doors soon, or at all.

The Dark Lord had returned to the manor several hours ago, along with Bellatrix. He had not spoken a word to Lucius, but he had seemed furious. He had taken Bella into the study with him and locked the door. Lucius wondered what Bella could have done to make their master so angry. Half of him hoped he was mistaken and that the Dark Lord was... enjoying Bella, not torturing her. The thought made him feel slightly ill.

"Where's your wife Lestrange?" A voice called from down the table. Apparently Lucius wasn't the only one wondering about Bellatrix's absence.

Rodolphus shrugged, "I don't put a tracking spell on her all the time, Rosier." He growled.

"If she was my wife, I would. Pretty young fing like 'er...." A second man chuckled.

Rodolphus had got to his feet and drawn his wand, but at that moment the door to the chamber was thrown open.

The room fell silent, and the men all stood simultaneously. Voldemort stepped into the room, his pale skin glowing in the strange light cast by the chandelier. Bellatrix followed behind him, holding her head high, despite her tangled hair and the bruise darkening her cheek. There was a murmur among the men as she walked by, all wondering if Voldemort had caused the damage to Bellatrix's pretty face.

The men sat again when Voldemort had taken his seat at the head of the table. Lucius met Bellatrix's eyes dark eyes as she took her own seat across from him, he raised an eyebrow and Bellatrix looked away, scowling.

Voldemort looked around the room at his followers, all were waiting for him to speak. Finally his eyes fell on the man who Rodolphus had nearly cursed moments earlier. "Well Rockwood... what news from the ministry?" He asked finally.

The man sat straight up in his chair when addressed by Voldemort. "My Lord, I have information from a valid source that Albus Dumbledore is raisin' an army, he is planning to fight you." Several of the men made noises of disgust at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am well aware of this, Rockwood." Voldemort said lazily.

"My Lord," Rockwood continued, "They are calling themselves the Order of the Phoenix."

At this a few men actually laughed. Voldemort's face however, remained expressionless. "What do I care what they call themselves?" He hissed, "Dumbledore will never find enough supporters to pose us any threat... although I will not underestimate the power of the old man himself, as Grindelwald once did." At this he paused and looked at Bellatrix, who looked boldly back into his red eyes. "I will deal with Albus Dumbledore when the time comes." He paused, "And you, my friends." He said looking around the room at the death eaters. "Will deal with his supporters."

"I have further information," Rockwood said, "That the auror, Moody, Alastar Moody, he's one o' the one's helpin' to gather support fer Dumbledore."

"Alastar Moody." Voldemort repeated.

"Yes lord." Rockwood replied eagerly, "The auror."

"Then we shall kill him." Voldemort replied simply.

***

Lucius cornered Bellatrix after the meeting and pulled her into a side room, away from the rest of the Death Eaters.

"What the hell happened Bella?" He asked. She looked away from him and said nothing.

"Bellatrix!"

"My mother was a fool, and I was punished on her behalf." She said after a moment, and touched the bruise on her cheek. "It's nothing really."

"Two hours locked in that room being tortured by the Dark Lord is not nothing!" Lucius yelled, "Dammit Bella, he could have killed you."

There was a soft laughter from the shadows behind them. Lucius spun around, his wand held in front of him.

"Put your wand away and get out, Lucius." Voldemort hissed. Lucius looked from Bellatrix's bruised face to Voldemort's red eyes. Then he bowed his head to his master and disappeared from the room. Bellatrix remained behind, staring up at her master, waiting for him to curse her again.

"Come here, Bella." He commanded.

Hesitantly she stepped forward and Voldemort held out his wand to the bruise on her cheek. It disappeared immediately, and Voldemort touched the place where it had been. Her heart beat quickened at his touch.

"My lord...." She began, but he interrupted her.

"Have you ever killed an auror, Bella?" He asked.


	36. Chapter 36 Aurors

**Chapter 36**

**Aurors**

Alastor Moody had lived alone for years. He disliked the company of others and couldn't imagine having a wife around all the time, constantly nagging him about one thing or another. He doubted he'd have time for a wife, if he ever tried to have one. Being an auror was a time consuming job. Now, thanks to the bloody war, he doubted he'd have any free time at all.

Moody sighed. Dumbledore had said he'd stop by sometime that evening, things needed to be discussed and plans needed to be made. There was always more work to do.

He had just sat down in front of the fire, to enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet, when there was a shattering of glass behind him. He jumped up, wand at the ready, to see what had caused the commotion. The living room window had been blasted open, and the cool summer breeze was now blowing into the house. Moody swore under his breath and gripped his wand tightly.

There was a second crash from down the hall as another window was broken. He turned towards the sound but stumbled as a curse hit him from behind. He felt a sharp pain in his leg where the curse had hit, but ignored it.

"Stupefy!" Moody roared, spinning on the spot and sending a burst of red light towards the intruder, who blocked the spell easily.

"You'll have to try harder than that." The women laughed, "And you call yourself an auror! Ha!" She sent another curse at him, which he deflected. She dodged his next spell, her black hair whipping around her. Blood was streaming from Moody's wounded leg, and he tried to ignore it as he fought back.

The women laughed as she fought. She was quick, and for several moments the air was full of curses, both aimed to kill.

Moody threw himself behind an armchair to avoid a curse she sent at him, and the chair exploded in front of him. With what remained of his strength he shot a well aimed curse at her, and this time his spell found its mark.

The witch staggered backwards, her eyes wide. But before he could process what was happening, Moody was sent flying through the air, his wand knocked from his hand. He hit the wall with a resounding thud and gave a small moan of pain. He was injured, helpless and wandless, and at that moment prepared himself for death.

Yet it was not death that came to him, it was Albus Dumbledore. The old man's expression was worried as he examined Moody from behind his half moon glasses. He tried to look past Dumbledore to see what had become of the intruders.

"Did you get 'em?" Moody growled, trying to get to his feet, "Did you, Albus!"

"They're gone, Alastor, stay still please." Dumbledore's voice was calm he had pointed his wand at Moody's injured leg and was muttering incantations. Moody collapsed back against the wall, and looked down at his mangled, bleeding leg. He had seen wounds like this before, and wondered if even Dumbledore had the power to heal such a thing. The injury had been caused by Dark, and likely irreversible magic.

"You're not helping!" The auror growled as the pain in his leg increased.

"Perhaps we should take you to St. Mungos." Dumbledore said.

"The healers wont do any better than you can."

Albus frowned and stared down at the wound. "No, your right, there's not time. This is dark magic, the spell is already spreading."

"The little bitch..." Moody groaned, cursing his attacker. "Take it off then!"

"Yes, I'm afraid that seems to be the only option..." Dumbledore said, hesitantly.

"Well than just bloody do it!"

When she awoke, the first thing she felt was pain. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Bella!"

There was a pair of grey eyes staring down at her.

"Bella can you hear me?" Lucius asked.

She groaned and tried to move, but the pain in her stomach was overwhelming. "Wh-what happened?"

Lucius shook his head, "I have no idea... where did you go? The Dark Lord showed up here hours ago with you and I thought... I thought... well..." He was going to say that he had thought that she was dead, but he stopped himself. "Anyways, he stopped the bleeding, healed you."

"B-bleeding...?" Bellatrix asked.

Lucius gestured to her stomach, and looking down Bellatrix saw that she was covered only by a blanket, her robes had been removed and when she felt where the wound had been, realized that her entire stomach was bandaged. "Is he here?" She asked.

Lucius nodded, and stood up. "I should let him know that you're awake."

Bellatrix nodded and watched as Lucius disappeared from the room. She closed her eyes against the pain, trying to ignore it.

She kept her eyes closed until she sensed the Dark Lord's presence in the room. "M-master." She said feebly, "I failed you." She looked up at him, his expression was not angry as she had expected, but something else entirely, although she couldn't place what it was.

"No Bella." Voldemort said, "Moody would be dead if Dumbledore hadn't arrived."

"Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked, she had no recollection of Dumbledore being there. The last thing she remembered was Moody flying through the air from Voldemort's curse. "You healed me..." She said after a moment, remembering what Lucius told her.

Voldemort nodded, "As best I could."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"There may be some lasting damage. It is doubtful that you will ever carry another child." Voldemort said, his face impassive. "But, you will live."

Bellatrix sighed, more from the pain in her stomach than from any disappointment at this news. "Poor Rodolphus." She said, and attempted to smile despite the pain, "He did always want a son..."


	37. Chapter 37 Acquisitive

**(This chapter picks up right where the other one left off, a continuation of the same conversation actually. Lots of love to Lady Cathy and Bellalover, lovely reviewers and amazing writers!)**

**Chapter 37**

**Acquisitive**

"And I have Onyx..." Bellatrix said, after her master had been silent for a moment. "I... never wanted to have children with Rodolphus anyways."

Voldemort observed her, his expression completely unreadable. "Then why are you upset?"

"I-I'm not..." Bellatrix trailed off, and looked away, knowing that she could not lie to him. "I just... I had thought... maybe we..."

He said nothing, but continued to stare at her, and she looked up to meet his gaze. She found herself caught in his beauty, in his strange face that had once been so handsome, but was now dazzling. She had half expected him to laugh at her, or tell her that her that idea of having another child with him was foolish. She had even though he might even punish her for suggesting such a thing. But he did not, he simply continued to stare at her, and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She said, after a time.

He reached out a pale hand and ran it along her smooth cheek and then through her dark hair. "Bella." He said and there was no emotion attached to the word. It were as if he said her name simply for the sake of hearing it.

And then he was gone.

Margaret Crouch had never been particularly fond of Orion and Walburga Black. Yet she had endured them over the years as best she could, for the sake of her husband. After all, it was important for her husband's career that he be in the favour of as many of the old families as possible. She knew as well as he, although he would never admit it, that it was families like the Blacks who pulled the strings at the ministry. So it was required, especially as she and Walburga had sons the same age, that they have tea together at least once a month.

Her Barty was nine years old now, a sweet and outgoing boy, at least in his mother's eyes. Regulus Black was a few months younger, and was much more withdrawn. However the two boys got along splendidly. On this particular Sunday afternoon, Barty and Regulus sat together in the sitting room at number 12 Grimauld place. The young boys were pouring over a large book about Dragons that Orion had given his son, while Walburga gossiped and Margaret listened politely.

"To be quite honest with you Margaret, I am very hesitant to send Sirius to Hogwarts next year." Walburga said, pursing her lips.

"For what reason?" Margaret frowned, "Hogwarts is a fine school."

"Yes well..." Walburga raised a thin eyebrow, "Dumbledore allows so many... muggleborns into the school." She paused and leaned forward, "I don't want my children associating with them in a time like this." She whispered.

"A time like this?" Margaret was still somewhat confused, "You mean, all the attacks on muggleborns and muggles? But surely that wont have any effect on _our_ children." She glanced over to where her son and his friends sat, still absorbed in their book.

Walburga gave her a tight smile, "You can never be to careful about who you associate with, Margaret."

Margaret stared at her, wondering at her words. "Surely you can't mean that you support what you-know-who is doing? Didn't you hear about what happened to that auror? Moody, I think his name was? And that's mild compared to what else he's done." She looked horrified at the idea that anyone would choose to support such a man, "I mean, of course I'm proud to be a pureblood, and I don't agree with letting muggleborns into Hogwarts... but to actually kill them!"

"I am only looking after the best interest of my family, if it does indeed come to war..." Walburga said, brushing the question aside.

"What war?" Barty asked. He and Regulus had lost interest in their book and were looking curiously at their mothers.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear." Mrs. Crouch said quickly.

Barty looked unconvinced, "I want to know!" Regulus remained silent, but nodded in agreement.

"Regulus, why don't you go and show Bartemius your new chess set." Walburga gave her son a stern look, and he shrugged.

"Alright." He said, "Come on Barty."

Barty frowned and looked from his mother to Walburga again before following Regulus. Once they were out in the hallways he turned to his friend, "There is a war." He said, "I heard father talking to someone about it."

Regulus nodded, he too had heard of the war.

"I tried to ask father about it," Barty continued, frowning. They walked along a carpeted hallway and through a large door that opened into yet another hall. "But he wouldn't tell me anything, he says I'm to young." He made a face, "I don't think I'm to young. I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years, so will you, I want to know what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on Barty Crouch." A mocking voice said from behind them. Regulus' brother Sirius was leaning against the doorway to his room, black curls falling in his eyes. Regulus seemed to shrink slightly in his brother's presence.

"You know about the war?" Barty asked. He had never liked Sirius much, but he wouldn't say no to information about the war.

"Sure I know. I've overheard things too, it's all the adults talk about these days. You-know-who and the war."

"Who's you-know-who?" Barty asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"He's the man killing all the muggles." Sirius replied.

"Hasn't he got a name?" Barty frowned.

Sirius shrugged, "I suppose he must, but that's what they all call him, you-know-who. Anyways, I'm not telling you any more, you're to young." He smirked at them.

"You're only a year older than me." Regulus said softly. He hated how his brother thought he was so much more worldly and wise simply because he was the older son.

"Seventeen months actually." Sirius said, grinning wider. Barty glared at him, but Regulus turned away. He didn't feel like dealing with Sirius right now.

"Come on Barty, I still have to show you my chess set."

**(A/N: Yes, I love Regulus and Barty. It'll be a little while before they become important characters, but I wanted to establish them as part of the story. I alwayed liked the idea of Reg being friends with Barty Jr. so I wanted to set that up as well.**

**Reviews make my day!)**


	38. Chapter 38 Avowals

**(Last chapter of part one! Get ready for the first sequel!)**

**Chapter 38**

**Avowals**

Little Bill Weasley had the same red hair as his parents and uncles.

"I think he looks like me!" Fabian Prewett decided as he held his newborn nephew.

"I think he looks like Arthur." His brother Gideon replied.

"No, he looks like Molly." Arthur Weasley beamed at his wife and squeezed her hand. Then he noticed there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong!" He asked, his smile fading.

Molly shook her head, "I'm just so worried..." She took a deep shuddering breath. "The w-war... what if something happens to Bill!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Molly, nothing's going to happen to Bill. Not while we're here." Fabian said, "We wouldn't let that happen."

"B-but what if something happens to you!" She sobbed.

"It wont." Gideon said firmly. "I promise."

Molly wiped her eyes and looked up at her brothers, "You're right." She said, sniffling, "I'm being ridiculous."

Fabian looked at the baby in his arms, knowing that there was no guarantee that he and his brother could keep that promise.

Bellatrix spent a week recovering at the Malfoy Manor. She was thankful for the time away from Rodolphus and his idiot cousin, Karkaroff, who was still staying with them.

On the second day she was well enough to get out of bed. There was still a dull pain in her stomach, but thanks to the Dark Lord the wound was healing quickly. Lucius came into the guest bedroom to find her sitting at the writing desk in the corner of the room.

"Oh," He said, in a tone of mild surprise, "You're up." He paused, "Are you feeling any better?"

Bellatrix nodded, "I'll be well again soon. The Dark Lord needs me."

"I thought this might interest you." Lucius said, smirking and holding out a copy of the daily profit to her. Bellatrix took it and examined the headline.

Auror loses leg during attack

Bellatrix skimmed the rest of the article, happy that she had caused Moody some lasting damage. Still she would have liked to have taken his life, not just his leg. Lucius seemed to understand.

"You'll get another chance Bella." He said, and she handed the paper back to him, not wanting to think about Moody or her bandaged stomach.

"How was Chealsey's wedding?" She asked, "I never did hear?"

Lucius chuckled, "It was quite the affair. I'm surprised the event didn't bankrupt your uncle Parkinson." He paused, "Narcissa looked well."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "I'm happy you noticed, for her sake."

There was a pause in the conversation. "How's Onyx?" Lucius asked finally and Bellatrix smiled slightly at the mention of her daughter.

"She's crawling." Bellatrix said.

"Do you miss her?" Lucius asked, and Bellatrix frowned at him.

"I do." She said, "But I have to be away from her. I have to help win this war." She paused, and stared at Lucius, and for once her expression wasn't guarded, it was one of complete honesty. "I want to give her the world." She said, "And to do that, I have to fight." She smiled, "When you and Narcissa have children, then you'll understand."

Lucius smiled at her, "You know Bella, you never cease to amaze me."

**(A/N: Okay so I'm skipping two years now. When part two (Black and Red) starts it's 1972 and Voldemort's winning the war, with Bella at his side. Narcissa and Lucius are about to get married, and Andromeda is pregnant (so is Molly Weasley, again.) Regulus and Barty are starting at Hogwarts and Druella and Onyx are still in France. Bella hopes to have her daughter back in England soon, but the Order of the Phoenix are doing everything they can to keep Voldemort from gaining complete control. As for Onyx, she' quite the interesting three year old.**

**Go to my profile for a preview of what's to come later on in the story.**

**Thank you so much for reading this far, much love!**

**-Mia**


End file.
